Spark of Fire
by Big Bravo
Summary: After a Scout Trooper goes AWOL, he goes to Tatooine and builds a team of rebels and strikes against the Empire in the planet where he once helped take over. Now chased by the Empire, he must face the wrath of the dark side and bring freedom to Arthet. SYOC/OC submission closed. WARNING! Will contain violence and sexual themes!
1. Going AWOL

**(1/8/16 UPDATE) APP IS OPEN AGAIN, PLEASE PM ME WITH THE SUBJECT STAR WARS OC. Form is on my porfile. MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALWAYS!**

* * *

It was always haunting him. In his dreams, in his work, in his life.

The screams, the looks of horror, and the smell. It was there, still fresh in his memory.

The smell is what Calon hated the most. It was a sickening, burnt flesh aroma, it lingered on him, never letting go of what he had done. He thought it be forgotten in he buried it inside, but no, it was there. He always saw in his helmet, in the black, reflective visor. His acts, his deeds, his crimes, all looked back at him in the evil black eyes that covered his face.

Calon was told it was necessary for what happened, it was all for the greater good, that without the System the entire galaxy would be in chaos. That was what he was told, trained, and believed, the System of Security was necessary.

Since the day that everything changed, he wondered whether they were the real problem that the people of the galaxy must stop. Calon needed to make up for what he did, he had to clear his conscience, even if it meant death.

 _Three weeks later..._

Commandant Drell stared out his window from his office in the base he was deployed in. He smiled at himself, as he earlier received a message from his superiors that his actions from the month before had a promotion that was soon coming his way. He couldn't help himself but smile. _All in a days work_ , he thought.

His moment of capturing pride was soon interrupted by his holo link. "Command this Sergeant JG-485 checking in! We have a rogue trooper escaping with a imperial shuttle with a cache of weapons on his way to hyperdrive!"

The Commandant turned around at the blue figure, with a face full of surprise. _A Stormtrooper defecting from the Empire?_ He thought. this is going to look bad.

Drell shook the thought and gave his order. "Sergeant, this is F-67K, send the order at TIE Fighters to engage. We have to bring him down, he can't escape with that shuttle! Is the tracking beacon functional?!"

The sergeant replied. "It doesn't seem to be functional sir, it's not showing up on our screens."

"Kriff! He must've destroyed it. Tell me sergeant, what is this troopers callsign? We'll get all our information from the database."

"The only soldier that wasn't present at roll call was THX-1138, I was told he went to the medical center for food poisoning."

Drell looked at the medical reports, no records showed any visits today. That damn womprat...

"Send the TIEs, destroy the shuttle!" The commandant shut off his link, and paced back and forth around his table. "This is bad, really bad. This will not look good to the higher ups." Just after, he heard the whine of TIE fighters outside the window, chasing the traitorous shuttle.

* * *

 _Holy Kriff, I can't believe I'm doing this!_ His heart was racing faster than he could think was possible. He had stolen the shuttle when he told the pilot that Commandant Drell needed to speak with him about possible promotion that he, luckily, bought.

Calon looked at the flight controls, confused by every blinking button and knobs. _i need to get far enough to go into hyperspace. Blast, I should've been a pilot,_ but he hadn't let the thought consume his head.

He heard the whine of TIE fighters come from behind, roaring their noisy engines. He fiddled the controls hoping it got him out the atmosphere into space. Just then the comms crackled. "Turn the ship around right now or we will fire upon you!". Before Calon could reply it another voice played, this time it was Commandant Drell. "THX-1138! Return to base with the shuttle intact and you will not be punished harshly. Land the shuttle, now!"

Calon took the chance to finally tell his opinion to his superior. "Shut up! I'm tired of your _Shavit_ Drell, I'm tired of all your lies! What we did for the ever so glorious Empire is just a huge kriffin' farce! Wake up and smell the flowers you sons of banthas! And the names Calon Mezad you _shavit's_."

Drell responded, with a calm, yet irritated, tone. "Then so be it. Pilots, destroy the ship." The TIEs cannons shot his ship, grazing around the wings and hull. The shuttle shook and shaked as the green lasers skinned the stolen vehicle.

 _Ah Shavit! I'm not dying to these jerk-asses, I need to get to space!_ Calon tried to turn the shuttle around, this thing was harder to drive than he'd thought it be, it sure wasn't a speeder bike. C'mon, I'm almost there! He thought, as more fire shooked the vessel.

Calon had managed not to get shot down and reach the edge of the atmosphere, nearing the empty blackness and stars, and the TIEs were still not letting up their barrage. _I need to look for a planet not so guarded by the Empire, somewhere that was isolated enough to miss me and yet I could still start anew...t_ hen, the perfect planet had struck him like lightning.

 _...looks like i'm going to Tatooine_. Calon entered the coordinates in the hyperspace designator just as he received a warning of hull integrity dropping. More and more the ship rocked by his pursuers' fire. _Damnit! How do you start up hyperspace?_ He looked for some kind of switch or button hopefully marked as Hyperspace. _Aha! Found it!_ His hand gripped the lever and pulled down, without any attempt to stop his joy and excitement. "Yes! I left! So long suckers, bite my dust! Yeah!" And almost in an instant, the ship warped away and was gone, off to start a new beginning.

* * *

"Commandant Drell, you know what kind of message it sends to the people on this planet that a simple scout trooper could escape with a transport shuttle and a cache of military grade weaponry and face little opposition?" Drell shifted nervously in the seat of General Heron's office. He had been called up to her office almost immediately after the soldier escaped into hyperspace. He knew his punishment was gonna be as severe as Calons was if he had been caught.

"N-no, ma'am, I don't really." She glared at the commandant menacingly, eyes saying all she could say. _Wrong answer._

"It means, Commandant, that if a soldier of Emperor Palpatine's army was disillusioned to disobey orders, then why shouldn't the people do the same?" The mature woman stood up from her desk, hands on the table. "This could mean insurgency on Arthet, Drell. It could mean that the grip of his Majesty Palpatine is becoming loose and soft, and a rebellious spark of fire could ignite into an inferno. This is something I could not tolerate."

Drell was shaking with nerves, he was worrying how Haron was gonna punish him, she had a reputation of rather harsh punishments on the people she took control, and on her own army.

"You've heard what's happening on the Outer Rim, don't you?" She said as she sat back down, hands together. "Rumors of Jedi on Lothal, Inquisitors going missing, riots and bombing increasing, protest and demands for justice climbing higher than a damn ape, and all because people like you don't have the skill to enforce the rules." Beads of sweat ran down the Commandants pale skin, he was visibly shaking before her, she was just so... intimidating.

"But Ma'am! I did all I could to stop him, I didn't think he-"

"All you did was send two novice TIE pilots who couldn't hit a kick a can even if it was right in front of them! I'm afraid that we can't have a mistake like that in a place like Arthet." She nodded to her guard, causing him to come closer and grip him hard on the shoulder. "Ma'am please! I beg of you, give me another chance!"

Haron chuckled, her eyes closing and fingers touching, making a pyramid. "I'm afraid we can't have mistakes tolerated here on my command, commandant," the guard pulled him out of the chair, Drell struggling under the soldier's grip, "We try to clean up any messes if we are to have order. I hope you understand."

Drell's screaming and begging filled her room, pleading for more time to correct his mistake, until he was dragged outside, where the sound of a blaster went off, followed by nothing but silence.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed a glimpse of what's to come for my story, . I introduced my OCs as a beginner to my story, but now I humbly ask for your OCs, I'll be announcing any OCs sent by next chapter, and so on and so forth. Hope you're ready! The app is below, and special thanks to TheLoneClone for letting me use his Application as a basic build.**

Name: (Tip: use star wars name generators if you have trouble making one up.)

Affiliation: Choose a side for your OC. Here are some available choices are: Galactic Empire, Rebellion/Rebel Spark (that's the name for the small rebellions in this story), the Jedi Remnants, no allegiance (bounty hunters, mercenaries, smugglers, crimelords, etc.),

Species: (Select your character's species. Use Wookieepedia for help if you need to.)

Gender:

Appearance: (describe their basic appearance like nose or jaw)

Clothing:(describe what they usually wear.)

Eye color: (depending on species)

Skin color (depending on species):

Hair color: (Again, depending on species)

Hair style: (if the even have hair. Like above, depends on species.)

Markings: (tattoos, blemishes, freckles, etc.)

Homeworld: (Choose your character's homeworld. It can either be that species' homeworld, or another planet.)

Occupation: (Put your character's job in this section. This could range from farmer to Inquisitor. If you put jedi, give a good explanation of how they survived Order 66 in Occupation or Biography, and what their occupation after is.)

Personality:

Biography: (The more detailed, the better. The more I know the character, the more I could write about them)

Family: (Write out your character's family. If they are deceased, please note it, and explain how. You can also put a bsic description of personality, biography, species, etc. with it.)

Current Home: (Your OC's current home. It can be their homeworld, or a planet they've been taken to since the Empire's galactic reign of terror.)

Romances: (List any people your character has had/currently having a romantic relationship with. Include a brief bio/personality stuff, and if there is anyone they WANT to be in a relationship with, put it here as well. If you want, you could send another OC to pair up with yours, if not, PM me for discussion.)

Weapons: (Place your character's weaponry here. Don't be outrageous, like with a character who has a lightsaber just for the heck of it. You may, however, put a weapon in here that may have been passed down from ancestors (for example, Pre Vizsla's Darksaber from the Clone Wars, Season 2)).

Cherished Item(s): (Put in this section any items that the character cherishes)

Best Friend(s)/Companions: (Simply list your character's current or former best friend(s) and companions, with a short bio, personality, and history. And a current status wouldn't hurt.)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habits:

Thoughts on the Changes to the Old Republic: (Place what your character thinks of the Jedi's rebellion against the Republic, the change to the Empire, and the rebellion outbreaks.)

Equipment: (Place a list of any other gear that your character carries to their missions and stuff.)

Other info: place any other info.

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, in the next chapter, I'll introduce my other OC, and start introducing other** **OCs. Until next time, see you later, and may the force be with you.**

 **PS: if anyone could guess or find the George Lucas reference, please PM me for your secret prize.**

* * *

 **(**


	2. Pilots, Bars, and Imperials

**One day later...**

Calon stared out the window out the shuttle, gazing at the orange planet Tatooine. He had only been there once for his training, and the only thing he remembered from there was that it sucked. It had been an awful experience. All that damned sand...

Reminiscing his trainee days, he had a good experience in the Empire, though he no longer will support it or affiliate himself with them. He had joined the Stormtrooper corps as a cadet, and as he was finished, he was offered the Scout Program. The had done well in the academy and always retained high marks. The training was rough, but he decided it had help him be a better soldier.

Eventually, he graduated and was sent to all types of planets, such as Kashyyyk, Mandalore, Concord Dawn, you name it.

Returning to the task at hand, he glided the shuttle over to the planet's surface, ready for what was waiting for him down there. The last planet he fought for was Arthet, but he regrets going there and did what he had done, but also thanked himself for seeing the true ways of the evilness of the Empire.

Getting back to his ship, he entered the atmosphere and located some cities he had remembered during his training, and he found a city that was far enough to be away from imperial control.

When he looked down at himself, however, he still had on his uniform, helmet and everything. If anyone sees a lone trooper in some backwater town, that's gonna raise suspicion. He thought on this before entering the desert planet, maybe he could use it to advantage, get some free drinks, maybe even a room, but he needed to be out of there as soon as possible. Well, here goes nothing, he thought, and made his way to the surface.

On his ride, he had felt it. A twinge, really, it was like connection to the city he was nearing. Something was meant to see him there, but he couldn't know what really, because as fast it came, it was gone.

Calon had landed the shuttle in a secluded area about several clicks away from what he saw was a small city. He hadn't really checked what was actually inside the cargo hold of the ship at all, he just went to sleep right after he went to hyperspace. Rebelling against an institution that you held up and once believed in and did anything for them makes you tired.

He opened the locker to the cargo hold, and low and behold, a damn arsenal enough to supply a town. And a kriffing speeder bike!

 _Finally, Something I could drive!_ He took the bike, an E-11 blaster, a pair binoculars, and a small knife, just in case. After he loaded the things he opened the hatch. Calon took his binoculars and viewed the surrounding area of the city he landed near on. So far, no imperial troops or checkpoints.

 _Huh, this is going better than I thought,_ he started up the speeder bike and hopped on, making himself conformable with hands on the accelerator, _let's see what's in this town._

* * *

The roar of the engine filled up the empty dirt path towards the city, the twin suns setting over the horizon. If it was one thing he liked about Tatooine, it was the sunset. He always loved looking at it. He looked down on the road again and found that he was about to enter city limits, considering there was a sign that said "Welcome to Mos Espa". Mos Espa huh? I guess this will be my new place to stay.

As he entered, noticed that the city was eerily quiet, with only a few people with groceries or drunks were only outside. As he drove more slowly, he received gawks and mutters from civilians and others.

"A scout trooper?! What does that mean?! Does that mean we're being invaded? "

"The Empire finally made its way here, 'bout time."

"Who in the right mind would want Tatooine? Nothing but sand."

"Looks like the Hutts are gonna get some trouble."

After he turned a corner, he ignored the rest of the onlookers and continued on. As he rode his way down the road, he hadn't thought on where he was actually going. Calon didn't think ahead this far,he just did it, his only plan was to leave Arthet, get prepared, and strike against the Empire's forces. He needed a new plan, he decided he needed a crew to help accomplish his goal, and first needed a pilot. That damn shuttle control is too hard To drive.

Just then his stomach growled with hunger. He hadn't realize he didn't get anything to drink or eat for a day or so since his escape. Maybe he could grab something to drink at a cantina or a restaurant. He searched the street for a place to rest and and a good eat. He came across one, named Big Sill's Cantina and Restaurant, maybe this'll do him good.

Once he was inside, the music stopped, and he was completely out of his element. He was surrounded by what seemed to be criminals, drunks, bounty hunters, degenerates, and worse, aliens. The Empire Humanocentric policies caused some, discomfort, among the aleins under the Empires control. While he, was dressed as an imperial, waiting to get shot for some trophy kill or some alien wanting revenge for his kind. Before he could sit at a table, he was approached by a tough and angry looking Aqualish with a green Roadian at his side.

"What brings you to Tatooine, trooper? Did you get lost?" The aliens black eyes looked down at his belt, where his E-11 was hanging. "It'd be a shame if they lost that nice blaster when they look for your body." The Aqualish taunted, with the Roadian adding on. "Yeah, what brings you to this place? Are you gonna wipe us out?"

Calon thought and told them some lies. "I'm not here for any illegal activity concerning you or against the Empire, I was just doing some landscape surveillance and I got a break. I'm just here to get something to eat." The Aqualish scoffed and pushed him back against his shoulder.

"The only thing you'll be eating is my blaster, Imp. You murdered plenty of us, so you don't get second chances. Now you better leave." Said the Aqualish slowly reaching for his belt, as the Roadian added again. "Yeah! We don't like your kind here!"

Just then, a bothan, probably the bartender, came out and yelled at the assaulting aliens. "Hey! Leave that soldier alone, I don't want some ISB agent destroying my bar looking for evidence! And nobody is shooting up my place tonight!"

The amphibian looked over at the bartender, face in disbelief. "Lucky day, Imp. I'll see you soon." The large alien left the bar, with his little lackey following along

"Yeah! Me too! Imperial scum!"

The bartender motioned Calon to the bar, apologizing for the scene, albeit a little brown nosey. "I'm sorry there soldier, I don't know what gotten into those guys. Food and drink on the house, no need to tell superiors about this, and I'm sure that your job is very important for the Empire. By the way, I'm Sill."

Calon took off his helmet, scratching his black beard. "Calon," he extended his hand to shake and the Bothans furry, brown hand, "And no, they're right. I'm imperial scum, a murderer, nothing else can fix that."

The Bothan looked confused, wondering why a scout trooper say these negative things about himself. "I'm-I'm sorry to hear that. Didn't know you felt that way. Oh, by the way, i have a question. Why are you on Tatooine, and not in some Star Destroyer or a base or something?"

Calon studied the Bothans hairy face, he seemed like he could be a friend, maybe he could tell him the truth. He motioned the barkeep to come closer, and he told him. "I'm a deserter, the Empire has no reason to be here, right now anyways. Also, I need someone to help me outrun the Empire, preferably a pilot."

Sill stood back in disbelief, a deserter in his bar, and on the run still. He had to help this man. "Yeah, I could help you out Calon. See there, near the back?" His clawed finger pointed to a table near the window, crossed boots planted on top, with the light making a way to only showing the shoes, with the person being shrouded by the shadow.

"That's a good friend of mine, a pilot, willing to do drive anything for money, or, in this case, anything to help fight against the Empire, so it won't cost ya."

Calon looked intrigued. "Wow, a rebel? I haven't seen a rebel since, since..." Suddenly, flashbacks of Arthet popped in his vision. He viewed it vividly, the screaming, the bodies, and worse of all, the smell came back. That sickening smell of flesh.

"Hey Calon, friend, you okay? You seemed lost for a bit." Sills hand was on his shoulder, grabbing worryingly. "Yeah, it was just a spell, don't worry about. If you can, get me some water for me and the pilot, I'm going to see if they want to help."

Sill backed slowly. "No problem, I'll be ready soon. Thanks by the way, with those guys earlier. Really appreciate it."

"Oh, no problem man. You're alright, I hope everything goes okay."

Calon stood up and made his way towards the table, holding his helmet under his arm. He sat down at the seat facing the boots. The only thing he could notice about the person was a slight silhouette, showing arms behind the head and a body. Then Calon asked his question. "So, I heard that you can fly anything as long you'll be paid, correct?

What he assumed was a nod, he continued his offer. "Well, I don't have any money to offer..." the figure started to shake their top crossed foot at impatience, seemingly annoyed, "..but what if I told you, it involves rebelling against the Empire?"

Suddenly the shaking stopped, and the silhouette moved to cross its arms, then the pilot drew back their feet. "Yeah, that's right, fighting against the Empire, destroying bases, helping the oppressed, getting into dogfights, all that fun, only if you join me."

The figure in the shadow spoke up, with Calon surprised at the feminine sound, it was delicate, yet sounded like a hardened bounty hunter. "Is this a trick, Imp?" Now he definitely knew this was a female.

He responded. "I can assure you, miss, that this isn't a trick. I do really need help to fight against these bastards. So can I ask again, are you willing to join me?"

She pondere for a moment before speaking up. "I think you got yourself a pilot. But on one condition. We take my ship. Deal?" She put down her boots and extended a her arm, covered in a gray and brown sleeve. As she leaned forward, he got a look at her face. The woman had pale, light green skin color, with tattoos on her cheeks, the same diamond and line pattern. _Huh, a Mirialan. And an attractive one at that_. She had exquisite gray eyes that went well with her skin tone and had raven black hair done in a neat, parted side bun. _Very attractive_ , he thought before she interrupted his thinking by clearing her throat.

Calon stopped his slightly awkward gawking and extended his hand. "Deal." And they both shooked. Then, that little feeling came again, twinkling in his, well, body. What is that?

"So, what brings you here on Tatooine, besides traitorous insurgency and being hassled by aliens?"

Her voice brought his train of thought back. He pondered, making an answer. "Well, needed a planet not taken over. Somewhere where the Empire hasn't gotten complete control or activity. Somewhere where people can brew up, well, rebellion." She made a small laugh before continuing. "Well, you came to the place. By the way, I'm Lana, Lana Sinite."

"Calon Mezad."

Sill came with some drinks and a platter of food and placed it on the table. "So, I see you two got along well. A little too well." Sill said.

"Blow it out of your fur, Sill. Can you vouch for Calon?" The Mirialan asked quietly.

"I don't see why he would be lying about this, Lana. Besides, if this were a trick, we'd have a platoon of stormtroopers barging in minutes ago."

Calon heard their conversation, and scanned the room. Usually a drunk vomiting, or some twi'lek woman flirting, nothing much besides a few indistinct conversations. His eyes spotted a small mirror, and he looked at what he was wearing. His uniform was ragged and dirty, and if any other imperials saw him they know it would be the deserter. He interrupted whatever they were talking about and asked something. "Hey Sill, you don't happen to have some new clothes for me, do you?"

Sill rubbed his furry face, trying to remember. "I think we have some clothes that a spacer left in our, ahem, private room. I think he was about your size, let me grab them. Yo! Josk, watch the bar!" Sill left to a door on the end of the room. Calon grabbed his helmet and inspected it, reminiscing the good and bad times he had this helmet. Lana spoke "Are you gonna keep the uniform?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I've got to get rid of it, there's your callsign on the uniform that only other troopers see. If they notice my number, I'm done for. I'm gonna keep the helmet, though, it has all sorts of gadgets." He took a onceover at his uniform again. "Plus, it brings... unpleasant memories."

"Oh, well, whatever you want." Sill came out with his new outfit in his hand, which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt, a black windbreaker vest, and some olive drab cargo pants. Sill spoke up, "Go try them on in the room."

Once Calon entered the room, he started to undress from his old, dusty, uniform. I definitely won't miss this thing. As he removed his drawers, he heard a feminine giggle, "Nice." The voice said. He turned around and saw a naked Twilek, barely covered by the bed's blanket. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't know someone was here!"

"Don't be, handsome. Just keep on going, if you want." After the rather uncomfortable, but guiltily enjoyable change, he walked out in his new outfit.

Lana came up to him. "What happen in there, I heard some yelling."

"Oh it was nothing important."

"Well, good. Let's get going."

Calon walked to Sill thanked him gratefully. "Bah, it was no problem, yknow before I got this bar I was a bounty hunter, if you ever need help, call me."

Calon smiled. "Thanks, but until then, be a lookout for us on Tatooine for any imperials coming through. It'll help out a lot.

"Sure thing. Take care now."

"Alright Lana, let's go to my ship first. I have some supplies I need to bring."

Both Lana and Calon made their way outside to his speeder bike. "Grab on to my waist when we go, this thing will through you a good 20 feet if you are not secure."

Lana scoffed. "Whatever, bet this the first time you had some lady touch you."

"Just get on the speeder." They both made themselves secure, and Calon started up the engine. "Hold on tight." And soon, the bike went speeding outside of the city, off to Calons ship.

* * *

General Haron looked up from her desk outside her window. She had reported the incident to the higher ups, and surprisingly she was Grand Moff Tarkin responded with a solution himself. In fact, the solution should be coming soon.

"Ma'am, he has arrived, would you like me to send it him up?" The speaker buzzed, to which she replied. "Yes, send him."

A few moments later, the doors opened and out stepped a large and very built muscular man with pale white skin. His Sith eyes stood out against it, as well as the the red tattooed lines that draped over them. He held a black stormtrooper helmet on his side on his arm. He slowly made his way to Haron's desk and bowed in respect.

"Greetings, Inquisitor Amon. You may stand up." The Inquisitor did what he was told. Haron stood from her desk and walked around him, studying his physique and his rather unique black armor and his cape that was draped over."Prototype Phase II Stormtrooper armor? How did you manage to acquire this?"

"It was given to me by Lord Vader, General. He believes it helps for certain fighting style."

"With your size, I would agree. Now that you're here, I think that you know what your mission is, correct?"

Amon scratched his beard lightly. "I was told by Lord Vader, that I was to be informed by the head of command on Arthet. Besides, I'm sure it's of high importance."

Haron sat back down at her desk. "And it is. We have a scout trooper who deserted, and we suspected that he might have gone to Tatooine."

Amon eyes widen with anger. "A deserter? You send me, an Inquisitor, to hunt a damn whiny soldier!? That's a waste of my potential and my time! You probably are too incompetent to do it yourself!"

Haron squinted with annoyance. "Inquisitor, I understand your, 'disagreement', with this mission. But I must tell you, this mission is of high Importance. He contains extremely and highly sensitive information."

The Sith's emotion quelled with curiosity. "What kind of information, General Haron?"

"That of the classified information, Inquisitor. If it was leaked, the entire Outer Rim would revolt. I know Lord Vader was on Lothal just to get rid of a small rebel group, and if Lord Vader had such a small and inconsiderate job, I suppose you can too, understand?"

Amon shifted and stood still. "I understand, Ma'am. I'll do as you say."

Haron smiled as she made a pyramid with her fingers, her dark gray eyes shining with power. "Good. You may go Inquisitor." Amon bowed once more and began moving toward the doors outside the office. Haron made one more piece of dialogue before he left. "Oh, before you leave, one more thing: don't bother capturing him. You must silence him. Permanently."

Amon nodded. "Yes, General Haron." The Inquisitor put on his helmet and headed towards his personal ship. Making his way towards Tatooine.

* * *

A/N: Here it is, Chapter Two! I decided to add another OC, the Mirialan girl Lana, and introduced two others, Sill Deruka by Mister Mask (a personal friend that uses my other account.), And Amon Valhara by Bluehulk45. And to Karmaisms, I'll introduce your OC later, maybe in the next chapter. Actually, this chapter was originally gonna split in two, but I decided to mash them together.

OCs are still submissible! The App Is on my profile for Copy and Paste. Please send through PM , and if you leave it in review, I would remove it after I copy it to my doc manager, so dont be upset if its gone. Leave your comments and views please. See you next time!


	3. Space Race

The speeder bike zoomed through the desert, leaving a trail of dust in the setting sun. Calon was making his way to the shuttle he had stolen, with Lana arms wrapped around his waist. "So," Calon started, "where ya from?"

Lana chuckled. "Really? That's how you start a conversation? Oh boy, you haven't been in society for a while."

"It's gonna be a while 'till we get there, so my question stands the same." Lana just laughed a little before answering him. "Well, I'm from where my people are from, Mirial. But I grew up on Mandalore, my mom moved there to find work before the Empire came."

"What about your dad?" Lana sighed and responded. "He died sometime after I was born, Mirial was in a small civil war during the Clone Wars, and he died in a fight against Pro-Republic Militia. My uncle Derit was more like a father figure."

Calon seemed satisfied with the answered, and he was started to know Lana now. "Well, how did you learn to fly?" He asked.

"Oh, my Uncle taught me, he was a pilot for the Mandalorian Navy. I was really fascinated with space and stuff. To be up there in the stars, never knowing what's coming next, and exploring planets. And I just wanted to learn how to fly. I just felt it was my destiny, i was made to go up there, be a explorer. So, he taught me on the downlow, yknow?"

Calon noticed that she was gripping tighter, and she had a dreamy look as she stared off into the starry evening. "Yeah, I could tell you wanted to fly." Calon decided to ask another question, regarding Sill. "I guess Sill is a friend huh? I heard you ask if I was lying about my whole...thing."

Lana stared at his bearded face. "Sill's been with me ever since I involved myself with the rebels, he's always helped me out with a jam. He was kind of like my other uncle, if yknow, my uncle wasn't already my father figure." Calon smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I guess so." And he turned and stared at her gray eyes, admiring the way they looked.

"How about you? We are you from?"

Calon answered honestly. "I'm from Pakrik Minor. Not very exciting, it was basically all farms and agriculture, had a nice mom and a nice dad, and when I was old enough, I joined the Imperial Academy. Not much to say."

Suddenly the engine backfired, causing a small bump in the speeder. Calon muttered. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What uh oh?"

Calon stopped the Speeder and hopped off and checked the engine. "It's almost out of fuel, we need to find a place to rest soon or else we'll freeze, or worse."

Lana got off and surveyed the Landscape, only sand and an rocks. Then, she noticed a small twinkle in the distance, standing out against the blue tinted desert. "Hey Calon, I see a light over there. Do you have any goggles or binoculars or anything?"

Calon stood up and grabbed a pair of binoculars from the satchel on the side of the speeder. He zoomed up on the sparkle of light, and low and behold, a small house!

"It's a house! We gotta get there quick, it's getting dark."

"Do you think we got enough fuel? How far do you think it is?" Lana asked.

Calon replied. "It's just half a click away, we have barely enough fuel to make it."

Lana cheered. "Let's get going then." Both of them hopped back on the speeder and made their way to the small home.

* * *

Amon made his way towards the last reported sight of the shuttle, somewhere more prominent and less back watered than Arthet. It was a planet called Tatooine, and though Amon had never been to the planet, he certainly heard interesting stories.

His most prominent remembrance of the desert world was a rumor in the Inquisitor program. Supposedly, that was Lord Vader's home planet. A slave, he heard among silent whispers, who rose to be the second most powerful being in the galaxy.

The Inquisitor looked at the planet with disgust, as he also heard it harbored only criminals and vagabonds of the like. Putting that aside, his ship went into the planet's surface. He headed towards a city named Mos Espa, where he would get any info on the deserter where he can.

* * *

The engine sputtered and coughed smoke all the way there, causing some bumps jumps and drops. "Damn, i might think it may be more than fuel that's messing this up."

The speeder manage to make its way outside the house. Calon dragged the speeder to next to the door with the Mirialan on tail. "Who do you think lives this far out on the desert?"

"We'll figure it out right now." Calon knocked on the door a few times, before it opened a inch or so. A gruff, female voice called out. "What do you want?"

Calon answered with authority and want, just a reflex he had been taught since his Empire days. Still engrained in his mind, he yelled. "Open up! We will blow the door if you refuse to open it for the Empire!" Lana punched him in the arm, semi snapping him out of his small trance.

The female voice responded with hostility. "I'm not opening the door to you imperial scum. Now get off my land before I blow you off!"

A rough male and somewhat artificial voice came from the inside of the house. "Kahn, who is it? What do they want?"

Her voice had gotten a little softer responded to the voice. "It's nothing Ked, I'll handle it."

Lana spoke up. "Sorry to intrude miss, but I can assure you we are NOT part of the Empire, our ride is damaged and we need to spend the night somewhere we won't freeze."

"If you're not Imperial, what are you?"

Calon answered before "We are rebels, ma'am. We need a place to stay." Lana waited for another cynical and hostile response, but instead got the opposite. "Well why didn't you say so, come right in!"

The door slid open completely and standing in the door was a tough and worn looking woman, most likely in her mid-thirties, with nice tanned skin and dazzling green eyes, and Calon then saw a large crustacean man, who stood very tall and was very built. His skin, or well, shell color was a dark gray that was white at his face and sides, but darken to almost black everywhere else. He only wore a piece of tattered red overalls that originally way too small, and he had a little piece of equipment on his mouth, Calon and Lana assume it was a translator. "Name Is Khan, and that big ol lobster back there is Ked. He's a Tarc. He's a not very sociable guy."

The Tarc walked a bit closer and introduced himself. "H-hi, I'm, uh, Ked, nice to meet you all."

Khan talked again. "So, you're rebels, huh? Then what was that 'Open for the Empire' crap you said earlier? That didn't sound very rebellious."

Calon looked at Lana, who seemed like she was gonna speak for him. Calon decided he was gonna do it. "That was because I was a imperial. I was basically brainwashed to say that when someone refused me. I was actually in the Empire, just yesterday, infact. I'm,uh, I'm a deserter." After his announcement, Calon seemed a bit, depressed. Khans and Keds reaction looked surprised. "What made you desert, Calon? What happened?" Ked asked in his artificial voice, innocently, to which Khan bumped her elbow against him.

Calon replied. "I-I really don't want to talk about it, honestly." Khan whispered silently to Ked. "Ked Faaros, apologize, he doesn't seem like he wants to be reminded."

Ked started up again. He started to tug on his antenna. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't want to talk about it. I-i'm sorry."

Calon sulked up and gave a shrug. "It's fine. Don't worry about." Ked continued tugging on his antenna until he noticed Calons E-11 dangling on his belt. "Uh, um. Can i, maybe..."

Khan finished his sentence. "...He wants to see your blaster, with your permission."

"Oh, sure thing." Khan started to laugh a little as he gave it to Ked. "Just watch this." Khan muttered to Lana. Once he handed to the Tarc's claw, he took it and disassembled it with lightning fast speed, taking apart every screw and chip and building it back with intricate detail. Lana looked thoroughly impressed, Khan looked a bit smug, all the while Calon was in absolute surprise and shock.

Ked handed back the blaster and was Calon was amazed. And a lost for words. "Wow, that,th-that was amazing! Can you fix my speeder outside?" Ked gave a quick nod and went outside to the broken down speeder, grabbing a pack of tools on the way. Calon called after him. "Wait, I didn't mean right now."

Khan leaned at the door. "No, let him. He hates being idle, if you don't have something to do for him he gets impatient." Khan went to sit at table and motioned the duo over. "C'mon, sit down, relax."

Lana and Calon sat down and got comfortable. While Ked was outside, out of earshot, Lana asked some questions. "So Khan, thanks a lot for letting us stay and yknow, not letting us die. But I got some questions. The first one being, why the hell is there a Tarc in this side of the galaxy?"

Khan sighed. "His mother got a sense of wanderlust, she justs want to explore everything. Ked was born on a ship heading for the Outer Rim. He doesn't have much of a history, he just worked here and there until we met. "

"But, why are you here?" Calon, a bit rudely, asked. Khan replied. "I suppose it was because he did a lot of favors for any type of rebellious activity and any rebels themselves. I meet him when I was at a Rebel Alliance meeting in Mos Eisley. And thanks for being subtle about that question." Khan sarcastically added.

Lana quizzed a look at Khan. "Wow, you're an actual rebel? Not like us but like a organized rebel?" Kha smugly grinned. "That's right, green bean. I believe everyone should be a part of Rebellion, we have to stand up against those tyrants that rule over us. Hell, the fact that you're an imperial and a deserter just supports it even more! Every bit helps."

Lana crossed her arms and muttered, "Don't call me green bean...". Khan simply laughed. Calon decide to ask another question. "What did you do before you met Ked?"

"Oh, I was a soldier in the Republic. Even though they had those clones, they got volunteers whenever they could." Calon decided to ask one question. "Why are involved with the rebels?"

Her expression changed a bit, from joy to melancholy. "A number of reasons, one; they're evil, literally, it's ruled by a sith lord, which is why they have inquisitors. Two; they "cleanse" entire species to near or complete extinction. Three; alien slaves. Not much to explain. And whatever other dastardly deed you could think they've done." Calon and Lana remained quiet at the table.

Calon thought about the two and thought deeply, then, he looked as if he had brilliant idea. "You should join us! You could bring Ked along, and he could help around Lana's ship, right Lana?" He almost shouted.

Khan wasn't hesitant either. "Thought that would go without saying, I'm always ready for some fun. And I kinda have to bring Ked along anyways, he wouldn't know what to himself if I'm not holding his hand."

Lana sighed and agreed. "Yeah, I do need some help for repairs, but you and Ked have to share a room, I don't have a lot of available Cabins."

Khan nodded and shook Lana's hand. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

Just then, Ked came through the door, grease and oil all over his hands and claws. "There was some oil leakage and low fuel but besides that it'll work like before it was damaged. And I refueled it, so no need to refuel." The Tarc grabbed a large rag and began wiping away the grease and such. "What were you having a conversation about?" He asked innocently, Khan then got up from the table and spoke to him quietly. "Ked, honey, they want us to join their group, and I said yes." Ked's crustacean face did its best to make to make a surprise expression, albeit not a good one. "But-but I'm not a rebel like you! I don't know whether I could do such things of violence! I wouldn't know what I would do with myself!"

Ked tugged a bit on his antenna, awaiting for his mind to make a decision. "Look, Ked, if you come with me, they'll have stuff for you to do! Like repairs and things like that. Besides, I don't remember you ever turning down a Rebel in need of a favor." Khan said, with Ked looking worryingly.

"I suppose it is just a favor, and it'll help get me more acquainted with social issues, I think..." Khan smiled and turned to the others. "That settles it. We're going with you guys." Calon smiled while Lana smirked. "Well we need all the help we can acquire. In the morning I'll go to my ship, and then me and Lana will go to her ship and pick you up."

Khan grinned. "Sounds like a plan. Now, you guys want to eat or what? Because I am starving." Then the four sat at the table and chatted about tomorrow and what'll it bring.

* * *

 _This city is much more cooperative than I thought it would be._ Amon thought, as the twin suns beat down upon the planet, shining off his black armor. Amon traveled around the city in quick haste, questioning anyone who dared looked at him wrong. He was disappointed of the lack of Imperial enforcement in the city, causing him distress and a bigger loss of info.

He was surprised of how most of the people reacted in his presence, as even the toughest looking being looked at him like a child who saw a monster. He admittedly enjoyed the power it gave him, watching how he, an Inquisitor, brought dominance to the Empire.

Amon strolled down the street in his personal speeder, cape slightly blowing and collecting dust, and collecting stares and gasps from worrying crowd. He continued rolling down the street until he saw a small rodian, who seemed to be watching him closely.

Soon, the rodian noticed him and began to run off, kicking and tripping over people's stands and things.

"You! Come back here!" He shouted, zooming his speeder towards his fleers direction. The alien turned a corner and vanished. Amon caught up to the corner and the Rodians foot enter a building. The Inquisitor made his way to said building, with anyone in front moving away in fear. He read the sign in front of the structure, Big Sills Cantina and Restaurant. He got of his speeder and made his way inside, throwing his cape over shoulder.

* * *

Calon had gotten up at sunrise to begin getting ready to head to the ship, eating some food left over from last night and doing his routine excersize. Calon made his way from the house to the speeder outside. Before he started up the engine, he saw that Ked had also gotten up, in the same scraggly red overalls, and was staring at him outside the door.

"Hello, Calon." Ked said, his artificial voice somehow sounding awkward. "May I ask what you're doing up so early?" Calon rubbed his neck. "Just going to do some business in town, I'll be back with supplies for Lana's ship."

Ked looked down at the floor, hands together and right leg kicking dirt before saying something "Okay then." Unsure of what to say to next, Calon started up the bike and dragged it pointing to the ship. Hopping on, Ked decided to ask one more question before Calon left.

"Calon, will I ever need to kill or fight anyone?" Calon looked at the Tarc with confusion, he never heard someone be so straightforward saying that. "Hopefully no. If we have to, then we have to, understand Ked?"

"Yes. And by the way, I'm sorry for last night, I didn't mean to upset you. Oh and thank you, for letting me and Khan participate."

Calon shrugged it off. "Don't mention it, it's fine."

Ked started to nervously tug his antenna, and shaking his hand. "Oh! I didn't know you didn't want to hear or be mentioned of it! I'm very sorry! I always mess things up."

Calon tried calming him down. "Woah woah, it's alright, that was just a phrase of expression, it means don't worry about it." Calming a bit but still pulling his antenna. "Seriously, it's okay."

"Alright then, goodbye Calon." Calon got on the bike and zoomed away, confused by the whole awkward ideal.

Calon zoomed across the land for several minutes before he made his way towards the shuttle. He opened the shuttles doors and went inside. The supplies and guns were inside some grav lift containers, so he could "attach" them onto the speeder. He drew them outside and began attaching to his speeder.

Calon took a few detonators from one of the crates and place them around the most explosive areas of the ship. After all charges were set, he hopped on his bike and sped away. Once he was a safe distance, he got the detonator and pressed the red button, booming coming from the area of the ship and a recognizable shine of fire blasted.

He made his way to Keds and Khans house. Where he saw Lana standing outside in a patient manner. "There you are. And you brought presents." She said, as Calon stopped his bike and got off. "Well, yeah, the reddish brown crates are food. The gray crate is weapons, mostly E-11 blaster and a thermal detonators. Did find a a E-11 Sniper though, I'm keeping that, by the way."

"That's fine, but what do you expect us to keep all these weapons? Are you planning to do anything with them at all besides keeping a collection of old, crappy imperial shit?" Lana said, arms crossed

"Well," Calon replied, "we're going to sell them." Lana's eyes widened, shocked. "Oh no, we are not going to be arms dealers. Where the kriff are you gonna sell these things anyway?"

Calon rubbed his chin, slightly stroking his beard. "How about Coruscant? You know, really deep in the levels?"

Lana sighed and facepalmed. "Fine, but if anything goes south I'm blaming you." Causing a chuckle from Calon. "I thought that went without saying."

Then, the door opened, and Ked and Khan stepped out, Khan holding a blaster carbine and some personal belongings, and Ked carrying a bag of tools. "Hey! You guys done kissing yet? We have a landspeeder to get to, and a four seater too! And it's got room for the crates." Khan yelled, Ked asking whether the kissing part was actually true or not in hushed whispers as they went around the house to the speeder.

Lana's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. "I really don't like her little jokes." Calon and Lana then walked to the speeder.

As all four of them got in their seats, Khan started the speeder and headed towards Mos Espa. "Where's your ship, green bean?." Khan asked.

"East side of the city, and I told you, stop calling me green bean!" Lana yelled over the loud engines. Suddenly, the speeder turned, causing everyone to turn left. "Don't worry, Lana, I just like having some fun!" Ked grabbed onto his bag life depended on it, while Calon and Lana in the back where squished together.

"Hey Lana, where's the Ship again?" Khan asked, almost hitting a fruit vendor. Lana screamed. "It's a few more streets up! Slow down!"

After a few more seconds of near misses and a destroyed fruit stand, they made their way to the hanger where Lana's ship is stored. After Khans crazy driving had finally ended, everyone but her were stumbling onto the floor. Calon, hands on his knees, looked up, staring at Lana's ship. "Whoah, that's a big ship."

"Yup." Lana grumbled, on her hands and knees, fighting her nauseousness and the urge to throw up. "It's a freighter, not very pretty, but tough. Oh jeez, I'm gonna be sick." Lana started to dry heave a bit before the rest went inside the ship.

Calon felt it again this time. It was a connection, but not to a place, however, but to something...dark. Whatever it was, he felt its anger, its hatred. He felt another person, Sill, but all he managed from him was fear, and a lose of hope. Just like before, as soon as it came, it was gone. _What kind of shavit is my mind playing_ , he wondered.

Lana huffed, interrupting his thought. "Go, go on inside, make yourself comfortable. Please don't go into my cabin-Hurgh!" Lana's comm started beeping. She slowly reached and answered. "H-hey..."

* * *

Inside, miscreants and scum engulfed the establishment, with music and laughter in the air. Amon scanned the room, and saw a Bothan bartender showing worry. He was gonna make his way to him, before a brutish aqualish and the same Rodian he saw earlier stand in his way. "That's him, that's the Imperial!" The Rodian shouted, finder extended to Amon's masked face.

"Well well well, another piece of Imperial scum, how many do we need to make a scene?" The Aqualish said. "You best leave now, Stormtrooper. You got no authority here." Amon's face curled into anger under his helmet, how dare a lowly drunk call me a Stormtrooper? He thought.

Amon made an attempt at passing him. "Move out the way. Now." He said, before being cut off by the alien. "You're not getting anywhere further than this, pig. You better leave before I kill you myse-AGHK!" The Aqualish started slowly levitating from the floor as Amon held up his hand, fingers slightly clenched. The alien clawed at his throat while Amon stood still, and his lackey was watching in horror.

"I told you to move." Amon told the dying alien, hardly audible from the latters gasps and chokes. Amok closed his hand into fist and a sickening crunch was heard. Now lifeless, Among threw the body at an empty table, and then turned his attention to the Rodian, whose friend was just killed by him. "Rodian, have you seen a Scout trooper pass by here recently? Answer honest and I won't hurt you."

The Rodian trembled at the Inquisitor, feeling the hate flow freely in him. "I don't know where he is! I saw him talking to Sill, the owner, and some Mirialan, that's all I know, I swear!" The Sith goave a once over at the cowering alien. Small, weak, and cowardly. No wonder he was hanging out with the Aqualish, he thought. "Thank you, citizen. Your actions will be rewarded." Amon told the alien.

The rodian sighed with relief. "Thank you sir, I hope the info-ACK!" Amon forced choked the rodian mid sentence, with the alien dangling high in the air. "Y-You promised, Ack! I-i wasn't.. gonna get... hurt!" Amon simply chuckled. "I never said I wasn't going to kill you. You didn't bother to stop your friend from interrupting me, and punishment for that is death." The rodian started kicking and clasping his skinny neck.

"You promised!" The alien throated. Amon brought him closer and whispered to his ear. "I never promise anything." He solemnly said, before tightening his grip and throwing him across the room to join his friend. Amon made his way to the bar, with the Bothan wiping the counter fast and scraggly. "I want your finest, if you will."

Sill made sure that his order was put through as fast as possible, making it a top priority. He put a glass filled with his most expensive bottle, and gave it to Amon. Amon thanked him and removed his helmet, sniffing the drink and slowly taking sips. He proceeded to sit down and speak with Sill.

"I hope what the rodian said wasn't true, Sill was it?" Amon asked. Sill gulped. "Yes it's Sill. and it wasn't true, he and that Aqualish had been bothering all month, they'd do anything to make me annoyed or in trouble." Amon continued drinking. "And I suppose you haven't seen any imperial soldiers walking through here, alone, would you?"

Sill lied again. "Naw, usually there's some drunk fool saying his an officer and demanding his drink should be free." Amon laughed heartily at Sills lie, with Sill being in a worried state. The inquisitor began to ask more questions about him and his place, usually surrounding rebellious activity. And each time Sill lied. He knew he was going to ask about the Mirialan girl soon, and he had to protect her too. "So, about this Mirialan girl..." Amon asked. Sill fabricated another reason why she was mentioned in the rodians sloppy confession. "She's a local prostitute, she's pretty popular around here. So she sees a lot of clients here." Amon stroked his beard, assuring Sill he bought it. The large man grabbed his drink one more time and drank the rest.

Amon finished his glass and stood up. "Thank you citizen, but if I'm to continue my investigation, I must speak to you. In private."

Sill nodded. "Sure thing, there's a room in the back, if you want to got there." Amon smiled and went to said room. Sill took his human busboy, Josk, and pulled him aside. "If I don't come back out," he whispered, "you can have the bar, okay? And warn the others, here's how to contact Lana, warn them, now." Josk gulped. "Sure thing boss." Then, Sill let go and went to the private room, Amon waiting in silence.

Sill entered the room closing the door behind him. Amon sat at a small table at the edge of the room, Sill sooned joined him. "I supposed in here we could talk more about the missing scout trooper, without people overhearing and such." Amon said. "I never enjoy eavesdroppers on matters of sensitive topics." Amon shifted his legs to make himself comfortable.

"And they won't hear your lies either." Sills heart just stopped when he heard Amon say that. Has he known I was lying the whole time?! He worried for his safety. He started rubbing his chin nervously.

"Do you know what I despise more than these drunks and degenerates bumbling outside, Sill?" The Inquisitor stood from his chair, towering over the old Bothan. "It is liars. I absolutely loathe them, I have nothing but hatred for them. And it seems you've been doing it too." Amon moved his hand and opened a cabinet near the table, revealing the worn scout trooper uniform. Aw kriff, Was all Sill thought. Amon turned and faced him again. "I'm afraid I must punish you for rebellious activity. Pity, you were actually a bit humorous. And don't take it personally, it is only to get the job done.

Sill pleaded with Amon, stalling before the old mammals death. "Amon, please, I beg of you. I honestly don't kno-URK!" Amon force choked Sill, only slightly enough to make him stop talking. "It should've been best to tell the truth, Sill, you would've lived longer." Sill stared at him, eyes asking for life, to which Sith eyes saw no response.

Amon drew out a shiny and curved handle, sleek with buttons and knobs. He activated it, drawing out a long red blade, humming with hunger for a kill. A lightsaber. A weapon only used by jedi, and only Sith. Sill's mind raced with fear and worry, before he only thought one sentence. _Oh force. They don't stand a chance..._

Amon flicked his wrist and drawn Sill close with an incredible speed before Amon thrusted his lightsaber through his abdomen, all the way to the hilt. Sill let out a choked cry and widened eyes, before going limp, and closing his eyes. Amon threw his body of the lightsaber and onto the bed.

He headed out of the room, door slightly hinged, with Sills hand hanging out the bed. Amon looked at a petrified Josk, among the same look customers of the bar. "Boy, tell me." Amon said. "Tell me where the Mirialan girls ship is." Josk started shaking with fear before he replied with shame.

"The...the ship is located at the east side of the city. Bay 13." Josk said, hand in his face with shame. Amon nodded. "Thank you citizen." Amon made his way outside. As soon as he heard the speeder.

Josk called Lana as fast as he can, her hologram popping up, with her on one knee and catching her breath. "H-hey. Josk? What do you want? Is Sill watching out for any Imperial-hmmf!-activity."

Josk ran his hand through his hair. "You guys need to leave Tatooine now. Someone is going after you, some big guy in a cape. All black buckethead armor. Very scary. He killed Sill, leave and don't come back."

Lana couldn't believe it, she couldn't feel her face. _Sill is dead_. Putting that thought aside for now, she hurried along to the ship, closing the hatch and running to the cockpit, where the others were waiting. "Everyone, we are leaving. Sill is dead, and some imperial is chasing us. We got to go to Coruscant ASAP." She started up the ship, and it slightly rumbled as it lifted off, flying through the sky, away from the city.

"If we go to Coruscant with him chasing us, then we've have the whole kriffing ISB to worry about. We got to go somewhere else." Khan added. Ked spoke up also. "I agree, if we go to Coruscant, are chances of being caught will be much, much higher than this situation, especially if he reports it to Imperial Command."

"Calon, do you know who the heck is chasing us?"

"I don't know." He answered. "I don't why, but, I could feel him, his angry, and cold, and just...evil."

Lana, unsatisfied with his answer, began setting coordinates for Coruscant. Once again, Calon felt something, this time it was a planet, covered in rainforest, with gray skies and sandy beaches. Kashyyyk. He realized. There's something on Kashyyyk.

"Lana, set coordinates to Kashyyyk." Lana looked at him, baffled. "Why are we going to Kashyyyk. Of all places?" Calon just responded a bit laxed. "Trust me on this, Okay?"

Lana grumbled. " _Kashyyyk, meg di'kut Ru'kel slanar ogir_."

"What was that?" Khan asked.

Lana flicked her hand. "It was nothing, once we leave the atmosphere, we go to hyperdrive and go to Kashyyyk."

Suddenly, the ship started to rumble, as sounds of blaster cannons roared. Amon started shooting the ship accurately, hitting the engines. Unfortunately for him, this ship had some good armor. Firing some more, the freighter shook and rumbled, trying to get away from the blasts.

Inside, Lana was struggling to keep her steady. "Woah!" Calon tripped and hit his head against a pipe, and was knocked unconscious. "Seriously!? Ugh, Khan, go to the rear gun and start shooting back. Ked, please sit up Calon in a my cabin, and check the engines, my astromech is broken and can't check it."

Ked nodded and carried Calon easily and he scurried along. They had just left the atmosphere and were heading towards space, Lana preparing for hyperdrive to Kashyyyk. Khan was laughing maniacally as she tried blasting the Inquisitor into oblivion. "Hahahahaha, take that you imperial excrement!" Amon, however, just rolled over and flipped, dodging the barrage of red plasma. Amon fired his green lasers at them, nearly missing the rear gun.

Lana turned on the intercom. "Alright everyone, hold tight, we're jumping!" Khan, looking through the glass of the gun, gave him a two fingered salute. Amon figured that they were gonna jump, and fired a small rocket, containing a XX-23 S-thread tracker, and landed on the hull of the ship. The gunner shot once more before the ship went to hyperspace.

The blast did hit the starboard side of Amon's ship, but Amon payed no matter. He went back down to Tatooine and towards an Imperial base, and got it repaired. He didn't need to catch up, because wherever they went, he will know too.

* * *

Calon woke up to a dizzy state inside a cabin, decorated with small knick knacks and strange characters, and a sleek looking blaster pistol. Calon picked up the blaster pistol and inspected the weapon. It was rather very blocky, and weighed lightly. On it were some geometric engravings and some of the same strange characters.

"It's the WESTAR-35." Lana said, standing at the doorway. "Stylized with some Mirialan patterns and Mando'a characters. You could look at it if you like." Calon studied the blaster carefully, getting the feel of the grip and weight, trying to get use to it. "Eh, I still like the E-11 ergo grips. More comfortable. And what does this word right here say?" He pointed to the small phrase at the side of the barrel.

" _Ratiin Tracyn Sol'yc_ ; Always Fire First."

"Oh. What happened when I was out? How long was I out?"

Lana shrugged. "We went to hyperdrive. Had Ked lift you here. Not much besides that."

"Okay, how long was I out then?" Lana grabbed the pistol. "You were out for several hours, you hit your head pretty hard, but besides possible long term brain damage, you'll be fine."

Calon slowly got up, and made his way outside the cabin, then to the cockpit. Khan was sitting at the copilot seat, drinking a cup of Coffee. Outside the glass, he saw a planet covered in gray and green. It was Kashyyyk. "We're already here?"

"Yup." Lana smiled. "Second fastest ship there is. After some guy named Holan Sol or whatever and his ship, a YT-1300 he calls Century Bird or something. Ked said that the damage that Imperial caused needs us to land as soon as possible, but he said it was repairable. He fixed my astromech, Spot."

Then, a black and green astromech covered it blaster marks, came in whistling quietly. "Spot is pretty shy, but he's okay once he's opened up."

"You call it a he?"

Lana rose an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?" Khan added a reason. "He's an Imperial, Lana. They have trouble deciding if whether if non-humans should have more rights than a trash can."

"Hey, I'm not like that okay." Calon interjected. "I wasn't all alien hating as the other guys in my platoon. Just hurry up and land already." Khan lowered the ship into a small clearing. "I'll tell Ked to stay inside so he could fix the engines, then I'll join you guys outside." Khan left the cockpit.

Once Khan joined Calon and Lana, they started planning. "We should scout ahead, see if there's a village or something."

Lana slightly shuddered. "Why, there's already something that's watching us, I know." Khan shared the same feeling. "This place is creepy, why'd you bring us here Calon?"

Calon replied. "There's something that'll help us, or someone. I don't know, I just feel it." All three of them weren't wrong. Deep in the thickets of the tropical forest, two pairs of eyes slowly watched them move off the beach, leaving their impressions on the sand.

* * *

" _Hi chuba da naga ootmians_?" A larger, deep voice grumbled. "Well Slug, why don't you ask them what they want?" Responded a younger voice. "And if they want, they'll keep our beds warm, with us with them." The larger figure put a large hand on his face, shaking slowly.

The smaller silhouette laughed. "I'll introduce myself when the time is right, Slug. Don't you worry. They seem interesting." The small silhouette stared at the man walking in the middle between the two women. He felt a connection, something he hadn't felt in years. Something he thought was long gone. "Very Interesting."

 **A/N: Forgive me for my poorly worded reference. Anyways, this was probably the longest chapter I have written. Ever. It took me days to get just to get to Amons introduction, but I managed to finish this.**

 **At this point, I feel safe to say I have enough rebels, or not really. I really mean to say is I feel i don't have enough Empire OCs. It would be nice to have some villains.**

 **I do have some news, I'm making a new SYOC story, it's about GTA V, based off heist from the game and an original heist too. If you're not interested, just ignore this.**

 **Anyways, OCs are submissible, and send through PM. Leave reviews and comments please. Big Bravo out.**


	4. Laser Swords

"How long till we get there, Calon?" Khan huffed, as she trialed behind an also tired Lana. Calon kept marching through the thick plants, his sniper in hand, ready for any beast. Khan whined again. "Seriously dude, how do you this?"

"Because I was trained to survive in the wilderness? Because I trained for this here?" Calon replied. "Besides, we've only walked about 2 miles. I thought you were in the Grand Army of the Republic, you've done stuff harder than this."

"I wasn't actually in the army, because of all those clones. I was in like a training program in case they ran out, a reserve."

Calon rolled his eyes. "That makes sense." Khan grabbed lana by the collar. "Tell your boyfriend to cool it, green bean. I don't take grudges lightly."

"First, stop calling me green bean, that's offensive. Second, he's not my boyfriend. Stop engaging or keep your mouth shut." Told Lana. Khan just grumbled angrily and continued hiking. After a minute or so of staring at the ground while hiking, she noticed it was only her and Lana. "Where's Calon?" Khan asked. Lana looked in confusion, unsure where he went.

"Hello? Calon!? Where are you, you utreekov?!" Lana yelled, voice echoing in the landscape. Hearing a few rustles and movements in the bushes, she drew out her pistol, finger on trigger. Khan didn't bring a weapon, so she grabbed a stick on the floor and held it like a spear.

"Who's there?" Lana questioned at a slightly moving bush. Suddenly, Calon's body flew from the bush, hitting Khan hard in the abdomen, knocking her down, making her incapacitated. Calon got on his knees, holding his stomach, then he whipped his E-11 sniper from his back. A little whoozy, he fired 3 long green blaster bolts bushes direction, each a few inches away from each other, before massive stomping was heard.

From the treeline, out stepped a large, purple, intimidating monster. "Imperial Fodder." The alien grumbled, deep with bass. The thing was at least 7 feet, and towered over the trio, Lana by a good 14 inches and Calon a foot. Without thinking, Lana fired her pistol, blue bolts hitting the alien three times in the chest. It simply looked down at Lana, before it brought its hand and knocked her to the side, throwing her ten feet.

Calon looked at Lana, who was clutching her abdomen, but still alive. "Bastard alien." Calon whispered, before firing two more shots from his sniper. The first green laser missed, but the second hit his neck. The alien grabbed it in pain, and looked even more angry. It grabbed Calon and lifted him above his head easily, ready to throw him down the hill.

The large brute was about to lunge him, until a voice called him. "Damnit Slug, this is not how we were suppose to treat guest." Calon turned his head, seeing a man on top of a rock upside down, wearing a sleeveless gray tunic with black pants. Dark auburn hair was cut into a familiar crew cut, light orange eyes looking at him with intrigue. He looked human, but there was a certain, roughness, in his pale skin.

"Uh, I'm sorry for my friends reaction mister...?" Jerriko gestured his hand to Calon, still being held by Slug. "My name is Calon. Please tell 'Slug' to put me down, i need to check on my friends."

"Slug, please put him down." Slug lowered Calon to the floor. Calon gaining balance, running over to Khan, who was starting to slowly get up. "Go to your girlfriend Calon, check if she's okay." Calon stood up and ran towards Lana, shouting as he ran. "She's not my girlfriend damnit!"

Calon stood near Lana and helped her up. "What...the hell... is he?" Lana huffed, referring to Slug. Jerriko answered their burning question. "Slug is a Gen'dai, these guys live forever." Jerriko went to Lana and Calon. "Sorry about this whole thing. If you guys want, you could come with me. And in more ways than one." He ended a bit sultry. Lana eyes widened a bit and Calon blushed. "Well, aren't you, inviting."

Khan joined in on the group. "Whoa, I like this guy already". Jerriko smiled. "What brings you three here to Kashyyyk? Off to see the white beaches on your romantic getaway?"

Lana scoffed ."You too? Jeez, like this one wasn't bad enough." Lana pointed to Khan, causing Jerriko to chuckle. "Never got your lovely lady friends names either."

"I'm Lana, she's Khan, we got another waiting in our ship. Ked." The tall man rubbed his chin carefully, deciding whether he should help these travelers or not. "I don't mean to intrude but, are you smugglers? He has imperial weaponry, and you seem pretty inept in fighting." He gestured to them.

"No, we are not smugglers. Well, not me and Calon anyways." Khan answered. "We are rebels, and proud of it." Jerriko looked astonished. "Really? Rebels? I should've known, I should've known. Good thing you're fighting against those imperial scum. They are nothing but a disease waiting to die. Go get your friend, and join me and Slug for dinner. You're all officially my friends." Jerriko mentioned to Slug, whose demeanor changed rapidly over this small conversation.

"Sorry about what happened just now." Slug began, in a much friendlier tone. "I hope you can forgive me for my actions. Any friend of Jerriko is a friend of mine." The giant put out his hand, and Calon reluctantly shook whatever portion he could grasp. Though the Gen'dai's grip nearly broke it. Khan got her hololink and called Ked. Ked's crustacean body showed in a blue hologram.

"Good news Khan. The engines are fully repaired back to max potential, when will you and the others return?"

"Good to know Khan, but we're being held up at the moment."

The Tarc began worrying. "Someone is holding you up?! Are they gonna throw you to a pit!?"

"No Ked, we were invited by a local to dinner, and I was wondering whether you want to go or not." Ked tugged his antenna before answering. "I,uh, think I'll stay here with the ship. Don't want any wookies stealing it."

"I understand Ked, we'll be back in a few hours. Take a nap or something." Ending the transmission, all three went with Jerriko and Slug to their personal place.

* * *

Haron had heard no transmissions from Amon since his departure to Tatooine, it was worrying her. If that Inquisitor didn't do his job, and Calon survives, her life will be destroyed, literally. Pacing around in her room a bit, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair slowly graying, her special white uniform still in pristine condition.

She sat back at her desk, rubbing her temples to ease her worry. Suddenly, Amons blue figure showed up at her desk. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything, General."

"Far from it actually. What is your status with the deserter, Inquisitor? Is he silenced?"

Amon rubbed his beard slowly. "I'm afraid that he's proven more difficult than to appear, General. From what evidence found, it seems he built a team or rebels."

Haron stared at him in disbelief. Only two days has this deserter been gone, and he's already formed a team. "Why aren't you finishing the off then, Inquisitor? Do you not have a location on their whereabouts?"

"They headed to Kashyyyk General. My tracker locates them there." General stood up more dominantly, trying to assure position. "Then go after them, and get rid of anyone or anything in the way."

Amon, who was sitting in his fixed ship, nodded at his commands. "Yes, General Haron." He ended the hololink and lifted off. As soon as he reached space, he jumped, coordinates to Kashyyyk.

Haron sat back at her desk, feeling a bit stressed. She had received praise for the actions she ordered Drell to commit, but the news of dissertation was slowly reaching to the highest of Imperial Command. She needed a break, she wanted to relax just until he was gone for good.

In her mind, a desire she loves came to, a desire she had to keep secret. Reaching for her link, she asked her secretary to help quench her sordid hunger. The secretary, who never enjoyed a single moment of getting what she wants, did her bidding without question. If she didn't, her life would been cut short by General Haron herself.

* * *

"So Calon, where were you before rebelling?" Jerriko asked, giving Calon a wooden bowl of a groggy looking soup inside their "kitchen" inside a large hollowed tree. Calon rubbed his neck, damn bugs were everywhere.

"I was stationed on Arthet. Bunch of mountains and forest, kinda like Alderaan. The highest command personnel was General Duno Haron. She is...she is hard to describe."

Lana and Khan, who were eating the soup politely but holding back gags, also listened with interest. Calon hadn't really talked about his time was like there. "Oh, How so?" Jerriko inquired.

"She did not to mistakes likely. At all. Officers always went missing whenever they slipped up, no matter how big. And there was rumors, sick rumors...but I can't remember what they were. I didn't want to get in trouble." Calon answered. He knew he was lying, he knew that the rumors were true, he had done them, ashamed of it.

"Wow, I see why you defected. But now you're free, you don't have to do anything anymore, just kick their asses." Khan said, gesturing some fighting moves. Lana studied his face during his little confession, she knew he was hiding something...dark.

Jerriko grabbed Calons shoulder affectionately. "I understand, Calon. If you need to, I'm here to help. And by help, I mean any type of help." He said a bit seductively. Calon blushed at his flirtation and Lana and Slug looked on disapprovingly, while Khan looked excited.

"Thanks Jerriko, for letting us stay for dinner, but we've got to go. We can't leave or friend for long." Lana spoke up, standing up from the large table, a bit of poison in her voice. Khan followed suit. "Yeah, Ked gets impatient."

Calon also got up, shaking Jerriko's hand. "Really, thanks for the dinner. And Slug, sorry for shooting you in the neck." Slug shrugged. "Don't mention it human. It was a normal response from anyone in your position."

Jerriko decided to ask one more question before they left. "Wait, where are you going to?"

"Coruscant. Got some weapons to sell." Khan answered. Jerriko thought about it as they opened their makeshift door, then he spoke. "Do you mind if I come with you guys? It has been a long while since I've seen any action, and looks like you need more manpower, if you catch my drift." He winked. Slug called on him before the trio made a decision. "Jerriko, a moment if you will."

As Jerriko and Slug went to a more secluded area of their house, the began arguing. "You barely know these humans Jerriko, you shouldn't be running around with strangers willy nilly!"

"Slug, they need help. They're four rebels, against a bloodlust commander. And besides, I felt something with Calon that I didn't think was still here."

Slug squinted at him, a bit jealous. "What kind of connection, Jerriko?"

"Not a romantic one you dummy." Jerriko mocked. "It was...just there. He's weak, but it has a presence. If I be with him more, maybe i'll know what it is."

Looking at the group through the window, all waiting outside. Slug looked at Calon, and realized what it was, he reluctantly sighed. "Fine Jerriko. If this is what you're saying, then you can go."

Jerriko, who looked happy, hugged the giant tightly. "Thank you, friend. I promise once this vermin of an Empire is finished, I'll come back."

Slug returned the hug, careful not crushing him. "Goodbye, friend." Jerriko smiled even more. "Goodbye, brother."

Amon was soaring through the gray skies of Kashyyyk, getting closer to the beacon. He was nearing his destination, closer to finishing his task.

Amon smiled triumphantly under his black helmet, the beacon hadn't moved for a while. He was a kilometer away from the ship, and landed near a sandy beach.

As he walked his way through the brush, he decided he should really show what he really was to Calon before the pitiful Soldier's death. He never took pleasure for any killings he done, but since this character was proven difficult, he saw that he should have some fun with him before he dies.

Jerriko had proven to be an excellent hiker along their way to the ship, only a few dozen meters away. Unlike Lana and Khan, who complained most of their trip there, he was proving to be very fit and patient. "I guess living in Kashyyyk has made you quite fit, huh?" Calon questioned.

Jerriko nodded. "Yeah, it is kinda required, especially with all these hills." Jerriko continued walking, but noticed something on his wrist. Or rather, nothing on his wrist. His heart started beating fast, a look of worry and fear masking him. "Oh no." He muttered, causing the others to look at him. "What's wrong, Jerriko?" Lana asked.

"I lost something, I'm going back to the trail to find it. I'll be back in a few minutes." He rushed and ran back to the forest, at an incredible speed. "Should we wait for him?" Khan asked.

"No, he knows where we are. Besides, you can see the ship from here. Let's go." Calon replied. As they made their way to the ship. Calon noticed an eerie silence as they made their way to the ship, and noticed Lana and Khan felt the same.

Kha grabbed her comm. "Ked, honey. Are you there?" No response made from the ship. Calon, starting to get a bit paranoid, unslung his Sniper and began moving in a militaristic manner towards the ship. "Lana, get ready to fight again. Khan, try to get Ked. Move slowly to the ship!" Calon commanded. Lana drew out her pistol, finger on trigger and ready to fire. Khan was still trying to reach Ked, her voice starting to show fear. "Where are you Ked?! Answer please!"

Finally, the comm buzzed, with Ked's artificial voice whispering to near silence. "Khan, it's an ambush! He's here, leave now!"

"Who's here Ked? How did they find us?!" Suddenly, Khan's body felt pushed by a large and powerful force, knocking her to a tree and knocking her unconscious. Calon and Lana turned around to see Khans unmoving body. "Khan!" Lana yelled. Then, they heard a slight rumble in the bushes, and a bright red glow coming from the forest.

Out drew was Amon, his large frame held together in a sleek, black stormtrooper armor getup. He held in his hand a glowing, curved red lightsaber, humming with intensity. Lana and Calon stared at the menace, mouths agape. Without warning, Lana started blasting at him, blue bolts dodged and deflected of the laser sword. Calon viewed at him, not firing out of a sense of awe. This can't be, they couldn't have sent one for me. He thought. But low and behold, he was standing in front of him, weapon drawn, and a faceless helmet staring at him with anger. With hatred.

Calon hadn't noticed that Lana was being forced held against the window of the ship, unable to move. He aimed his sniper and fired his entire pak. The Sith just deflected them, nearing and grazing Calon as he dodged his own blast bolts. Then abruptly, he was held in the air, losing air in his lungs and being slowly dragged to the Inquisitor, desperately clawing his throat for breath.

"I am Inquisitor Amon. I was sent by Vader himself to exterminate you. You have been a lowly adversary, Calon. I expected more of a fight." Amon husked in a deep and low voice. He brought his lightsaber slowly to his face, careful not accidently cut him. "You see this lightsaber, THX-1138? It is a weapon of the force, the lightsaber. This weapon will be the end of you and your pathetic team, so study it closely." Calon looked at the crimson lightsaber, his eyes squinting from its brightness. it vibrated with intensity for another death upon its blade, another man to end.

Amon spoke again, bidding a farewell. "I see no reason why I don't need to hear the reason for your defection before your death. General Haron had not told me. Please, Mr. Mezad, enlighten me."

"If you knew, then you would see why." Calon choked out. "What the Empire and that witch Haron have done would throw the galaxy into revolt. I won't give the satisfaction." He gasped. Amon shaked his head, disappointed by his answer. "I see. Then it is time to die." Calon closed his eyes, preparing to feel the blade through him. _Goodbye, Mom. Goodbye Dad. Goodbye Khan and Ked, I'm sorry for failing so badly. And goodbye Lana, I'm sorry I dragged you to this mess._ Prepared, he let go and gave in.

Calon didn't feel anything, all he heard was a quick and deep whoosh and something toppling over. In fact, he only felt the floor, the grass and dirt warm on his legs, he hadn't been toppled over, and he was still alive! He looked up, and saw that Amon had been knocked back, on the floor struggling to get up. He also noticed Khan was up and helping Lana, both looking in awe at the opposite direction of Amon.

Calon turned and couldn't comprehend what he saw. Jerriko, two feet planted firmly in the ground, arms stretched to their length. His head lowered in concentration, and the same metallic cylinder in his hand, a cyan blade going across his arms. The connection felt stronger now too, he had an energy flow through him. He's... he's...

"A jedi." Amon finished, hatred seeping through his vocal cords. Amon turned no attention to Calon and instead focused on Jerriko. Jerriko turned and yelled at Calon. "Get to the ship! I'll join soon, go!" All three made their way into the ship, Lana and Khan got into the cockpit, while Calon found Ked hiding in his cabin. "It's okay, we're leaving." Assured Calon. He left the cabin and went to the gun mounted on the bottom from of the ship, giving him a view of the fight below.

The jedi brought his lightsaber into a defensive position as he saw Amon get up. Amon laughed aloud, his voice echoing under the sounds of the ship starting. "Finally! I challenge that I could face. Even if it's jedi scum!"

Jerriko gripped the handle harder, angered by his insult. "Says the imperial muskrat-." He didn't finish his sentence as Amons blade went down on his, creating sparks and the familiar screeching. Jerriko forced him back as he swung to his side. Amon brought it back and swung over his head. He brought the laser down hard.

Jerriko blocked it and pounded his chest with his fist. He swung his lightsaber to Amon's face. He ducked and thrusted his lightsaber straight. Jerriko parried and tried getting him in the side from the side. Amon flicked his wrist and blocked it. He then tackled Jerriko to the floor, pinning him. Jerriko spun and flipped over Amon. The Inquisitor recovered and kicked Jerriko in the abdomen, knocking the air out of him. He then brought his fist into his face and made him plunge back.

Jerriko fell to the ground, propped up by his elbows. He noticed he dropped his lightsaber, and was trying to reach it. Amon forced the thing away any brought his blade to the Jedis neck. "You were foolish to think you'll win, Jedi." Amon prepared to swing. Jerriko eyes widened, but then the sound of an explosion came to.

Amon was almost blasted by Calon from the ship. Seeing the hatch was opened with a giant crustacean he assumes was Ked standing, claw outstretched. Jerriko forced his lightsaber to his hand and quickly ran. He jumped with assistance to the force and grabbed the Tarcs hand as they were off the ground. "He's here! Let's go!" Ked yelled. Soon, the ship took off, leaving an defeated Amon in anguish.

* * *

Calon was sitting at the table in the common room. hands on his forehead. He had been shaken by the whole idea that the bothered to send an Inquisitor after him. Lana and Jerriko was also there, trying to comfort each other.

Lana held a cup of coffee silently, while Jerriko sat quietly, arms crossed. "Who was that Calon? Who did they send after you?" Lana asked. Calon looked up, closed his eyes again and looked back down once more. "It was an Inquisitor. They send them to get rid of anyone the feel is too great of a necessity to use regular agents." Lana side glanced Jerriko, face contorted with anger.

"No that we have a Jedi among us, they'll be trying even harder to get us." Calon continued. "It seems that we have to be more vigilant, and get a better and more group of rebels. We have already lost Sill, we can't risk losing another."

Lana looked up. "How do you know Sill died?"

"I overheard you at the port at Tatooine. Sorry about it by the way." Jerriko stood up suddenly, hands slammed at the table. "We have to keep going, no matter if that murderer is chasing us."

Then, the intercom came to life with Ked's fake vocals ringing through. "Lana, it seems that you are low on fuel. We must reach the nearest fueling station." Lana put her mug down and stood up. "Alright gents, I gotta go. Turn off anything here so I could save fuel. Understood?" Jerriko and Calon nodded as they turned their things off and left to their cabins.

* * *

Amon was on his ship, sitting with anger and frustration. Not only did those clowns escape, they manage to bring along a jedi. And he couldn't track them, the beacon wasn't being reported back to him.

He had to report this to General Haron immediately. He turned on his hololink and saw winded and surprised Haron. She was sweating a bit and her usual slick hair was a bit frayed and out of place. "I wasn't expecting a report, Inquisitor. What is it?"

"It seems that Calon and the other rebels gained a new teammate. A Jedi."

Haron began looking infuriated. "WHAT?!"

"Yes, a jedi, General. He wasn't a difficult challenge, but with the combined forces of the others I need some assistance-"

"Consider it done, Inquisitor. Don't message me back until he's dead, you'll be getting some help whenever I could some." With that, Amon ended the transmission. He was gonna kill the jedi and his little friends, this was no longer part of any job. This was something he must do. He must finish the extermination of another Jedi.

* * *

 **A/N: I would've have uploaded sooner, but this was a busy school week for me. And sword scenes are difficult. Plus, I had a difficult time writing this one since, I feel it's very filler-y. Anyways, I introduced Karmaisms OC, Jerriko Thane, you'll learn more about him later. I'll be introducing at most 2 OCs next chapter as well. And reminder to those who haven't began Sun Soaked Stories, the next chapter will be after the new chapter of Sun Soaked Stories, so I'll be done with them in about at least 1 and a half weeks.**

 **Leave comments and reviews please! I love feedback. Big Bravo out.**


	5. Sex, Zeltrons, and Mando's

**Warning: there is gonna be suggestive themes and smut not really related to the plot about halfway through the story. It'll be bordered by a line break, symbols and asterisks. If you choose not to read it, it'll begin and end with the lines and symbols. Be warned.**

 **A/N: This chapter is longer than the others because of the smut, as i have now a limit of words per chapter. Right now its 6000-7000 words, as my last chapter was the longest so far at around 6100 words I believe. This chapter will be an exception. And those of you more interested in Sun Soaked Stories, the next chapter will be the Fleeca Job with Rafael and Claire and the introduction for the Prison Break. Enjoy.**

* * *

General Haron sat at her desk, contemplating her decision. Ever since she saw that Amon had reported a jedi, and had seemingly been beat by said jedi, she was deciding whether to ask for help.

She decided, however, that she would rather buy than ask, discreet and without the embarrassment of pleading for assistance. She looked around the holonet, searching for someone who was only motivated by greed. She had heard of a popular bounty hunter the Empire would use in more, special cases. Eventually, after digging around, she found him.

Vrega Tugruu, a Mandalorian Zabrak. No faction, no cause. His only cause is to the highest bidder, just like any good Mando mercenary. "Perfect," She thought aloud, and began to contacting him. The Mandalorians' figure showed up in her hololink, his horns poking through his steel gray armor.

"You need someone to do your dirty work? Ho ho, an Imperial, interesting." He took of his helmet to reveal his red skin, along with his facial tribal tattoo. His orange eyes studying Harons gray ones. "Yes, in fact. I am General Haron, and i need your expertise. I will pay handsomely. I need you to help assist my asset in Coruscant to silence some insurgents." The Zabrak rubbed his chin, contemplating. "I don't need to be with him in the same ship, do I?"

Haron chuckled. "Oh no. Unless you don't have your own ship, you can fly solo, pardon the pun. But you must bring me back evidence with him along, or else your pay won't be transferred."

"How much is this pay, General?" Haron grinned villainously. "Let's just say, money isn't doesn't matter." The Mandalorian smirked, putting on his helmet, the visor glowing in a emerald green shine.

"Consider it done, General."

* * *

Calon stayed in the cockpit with Lana, both staring at the blue warp called hyperspace in front of them, reaching the nearest fueling station. Khan had left to bed, and Ked was doing the same. Jerriko was in the common room, watching a holodrama to pass the time, but alas, he fell asleep too. In the cockpit, Lana stared down at her small mug solemnly, without saying a word.

Wanting to break the awkward silence, Calon spoke up. "So, you're Mandalorian?" Lana simply turned and looked at him with an are-you-serious look. Sighing, she answered regardless. "Yeah, I was basically born there. My mom brought me when I was barely a month old. I considered and was considered a Mando by me and everyone else."

"What did your mom do?" Calon innocently asked. "She was a doctor, she moved to Mandalore when she couldn't keep up with the fighting on Mirial. She married my other father, Doss Sinite, a human. I love Doss, yknow, but he wasn't around much." Lana replied.

"Wow, that's interesting. Did you have any siblings?"

"Well yes, my younger biological brother _Fos'ika_ , he looked more human than Mirialan, the only thing he had Mirialan was a very slight olive tinge and black nails. We had an adoptive sister too, Veskasa, she was human, but her skin was brown and her hair was nothing like ours, it was all curly and stuff."

"Who became the warrior?"

"We all did." Lana thought back, staring off. "My brother became a doctor, he and my sister still lives in Mandalore. Veskasa, She is pretty radical, she lives in the clan still, but she's very against the Empire, not because of their evil, but because the fact that an outsider rules Mandalore

Calon smiled. "Do you have actual Mandalorian Armor and jetpack and stuff? Were you trained? hear you guys all got to at young ages." Lana scoffed at his accusation. "We don't all have super commando training and armor, thank you very much."

"But did you?"

"Well, I, uhm, aw damnit." Lana facepalmed in defeat. "Yes, I have armor, and I had training. We lived in a large and traditional clan and my mom lent me to Doss while she trained to assimilate, and he taught me. " Calon reaction was pretty amazed. "Wow! That's really cool, y'know. I always wished for that kind of exciting life."

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Really? When Duchess Satine was in power, she always said all this crap about peace and stuff, when Vizsla took over, he brought our old way back. After that mess, we went back to "raising the warrior" thing."

Calon sighed. "Growing up as a farmer just makes you think you'll be a farmer and your kids will be farmers. It was pretty humdrum. Do you have it with you?"

"My armor?"

"Yeah, do you have it?" Calon asked excitedly. Lana landed the ship on a small planet, just out the way of Coruscant. Soon, the ship stopped in front of a fueling station, it was somewhat empty, with a ship here and there. "I'll show it to you later." She landed her ship on the platform, and Lana stepped out of the ship. She went to the service droid and requested the ship to be refueled. After the robot left, she wondered around the platform, talking a walk to help stretch her muscles.

She noticed a fair skinned man with a somewhat large burn scar across the face, wearing a red shirt with a black vest and pants. He was leaning on his ship, whittling a small piece of wood. She walked near him and commented on his ship. "YT-2000 Starpoint?"

He stopped whittling and turned. "Yeah, that's what it is. You a pilot?" Lana smiled. "Yeah, my ship is over down there." She pointed over behind her back. "YT is a Corellian company. You're Correllian?"

"No, I'm from Dantooine. What do you do besides piloting?" He asked, whittling his wood.

"Things here and there. What's your name?"

The man extended his hand. "Gannis. Gannis Merchan, you?"

Lana shook his hand with politeness. "Lana Sinite. You can drop the act now."

Gannis rose an eyebrow in question. "What act?"

Lana closed her hands together. "Come on, I know a _"free trader_ " when I see one. You could be honest. We gotta stick together, so we don't get caught."

Gannis scoffed. "How can someone be so delicate be a smuggler? I'm not criminal scum like you. I thought I had actually met someone with a good cause, not smuggler trash. I have the right mind to end your pathetic career!"

Lana, offended by the statement, retaliated. "How dare you call me delicate! I am no such thing!"

Calon, who was playing around with knobs, noticed the commotion through the window. Lana was arguing with some guy next to his ship. But he noticed a knife in his hands, and Lana getting slightly into a fighting stance. Calon grabbed Lana's blaster from the counter and went down to the platform.

Calon sped walked to the arguing duo, who were yelling at each other at full volume. He grabbed Lana's shoulder and braced back Gannis. "What is going on here Lana? Who is he?"

"This is Gannis Merchan, exceptional moron."

"Who are you calling a moron, and who's this? Your boyfriend out to save your sorry kriffin' ass?"

Calon tried to defuse the situation. "I'm not her boyfriend man, and why are you arguing? Do you want to get arrested for causing a fight?" Gannis looked at him, questioning. "What do you do, huh? Are you a criminal like her? I don't care if they send a whole battalion of stormtroopers, I'll blast all of those Imperial fodder!"

Calon looked at him quizzically, wondering if he could be another rebel,or at least inspire to be one. "Hey man, it's cool alright. We're rebels, if that might stop you from fighting her." Gannis expression relieved, but only to a degree. "Rebels huh? Never thought y'all were selfless. That still doesn't mean that I like you, Lana."

Lana rolled her eyes. "Oh gee, thanks." Calon gave her a look and she responded with a sassier one. "So, what do you do, Gannis?"

Gannis leaned against his ship, arms crossed. "I'm a hunter, and a farmer. I live in my ship, going wherever I please. But, I might help you guys, if it means helping others that need it." Calon nodded and gave him a handshake. "Good to know, because that's what we intend to do. It'll be great to have you as an asset, Gannis."

"Don't push your luck, I can barely tolerate your friend here. Here's my hololink, please don't be in touch, I don't want any imperials destroying my home, again. I might be in Coruscant, so remember my face." Gannis gave him a small piece of paper with the means of getting to the link. Calon put the paper away, and walked towards Lana's ship. Lana was angered by the whole mess, sulking the way back to the ship. "You payed the droid?" Calon asked, hoping to take her mind off the situation.

"Yeah, let's just go already." She replied, starting up the ship. Calon rubbed his neck, gathering another question. "What did he do to you, what did he call you?"

Lana grumbled. "He called me delicate, that Sithspit." Calon raised an eyebrow in confusuion, to which Lana noticed and replied. "On Mandalore, calling a woman delicate is basically the lowest form of an insult. So I didn't take it kindly." She started up the ship and went into hyperdrive, going to Coruscant. The door opened, with a drowsy Ked walking through, with Khan, hand on his shoulder. "Hello friends, nice to see you." Ked announced.

"Hey Ked. We're going to Coruscant in a bit, do you you want to leave the ship when we get there?"

Ked pondered before answering. "Yes, I suppose so. I have never been to the core worlds before, I think it'll be an interesting experience."

"How about you Khan, you wanna go with us?" Khan responded with a drowsy shake and mumbly words. "No, s'can't, mmtired." She left to her cabin soon after. The remaining three talked about their strategy once landing at Coruscant.

"We should stick together, the lower levels are much too dangerous to leave by ourselves,ezpecially if we have a reward on our head." Ked added, but Calon argued. "What happens if we get caught? Then they have all of us, they'd probably just execute us on the spot. We need to separate."

Lana countered. "Ked is right. We have to stick together, it is much safer and more smart to. Sorry Calon, but I have to agree with Ked." Calon sighed in defeat. "Fine, but we need to ask around who would buy our weapons. We can't walk into a cantina and say 'hey, who wants some guns!'"

"That has worked before." Jerriko announced, standing at the door. "You guys should plan with me, yknow, I got some great ideas. But seriously, we need someone to sell the blasters."

"Don't worry, I know someone. Use to do runs for her on Tatooine, we'll ask her if she needs them or he could fine us a person." Lana commented. Calon clapped his hands together. "It's settled then, once we get there we'll contact Gannis to rendezvous with us." Calon leaned back on his chair, staring out the blue warps as they made their way to city-planet.

* * *

Amon waited patiently in his apartment at Coruscant, the Empire's Capital. He never used his apartment much, only when he needed a place to stay at his homeplanet. He had received a message from General Haron about a new "partner", as she worded it. Personally, he saw it as a mistake, and his punishment was this partner, a Zabrak named Vega or other.

He cleaned his armor to keep its shine during the pastime, only wearing a robe he had. He waited for any type of announcement of his arrival. Soon, the buzzer rang, and Amon stopped his polishing his armor. He stood up to answer the door.

When he answered, he saw a red skinned Zabrak in the hall, horns sharpened to a fine point, and tattoos all over his face and body. He was wearing a simple red robe, concealing what Amon suppose is his armor and weapons. "Hello, I take your Vrega perhaps?" The inquisitor asked.

"Yes, and are you Amon Valhara?" Amon nodded and gestured him into the room. Vrega looked around the apartment, which was very minimalist and monochrome. He noticed some strange looking art, and knick knacks here and there.

"I was payed to help serve you with some rebels, but I was never told the specifics. Mind shedding some light?" Amon stared him down until Vrega shifted uncomfortably. "If you must know, we are chasing an individual named Calon Mezad. He's of high importance, and it is best kept if it is secret. Only Vader, Haron, and Tarkin know."

"What did this Calon do to piss you guys off?"

"That information is confidential. Haron is only paying for you to capture him, but I'll throw you a bone. Calon Mezad was an Imperial Scout Trooper on the track to be a Storm Commando, stationed on Arthet in the Outer Rim. Unbeknownst to me, he deserted. He is most likely the first ever Stormtrooper deserter known in the Empire, which could have damaging effects for the Corps. He also has, according to Haron, extremely sensitive knowledge. The knowledge he has is secret and I don't know it."

Vrega sat down and crossed his leg over the other one. "Well, is he by himself? What kind of partnerships does he have?"

"I know he has a Mirialan girl named Lana Sinite as a pilot," Amon answered, "and there is a Jedi. It is beyond me where he came from." Vrega looked at him quizzically. "I thought the Jedi are dead."

Amon chuckled. "That is why we have Inquisitors like me all over the galaxy. I suspect that they'd come here. When Calon left, he stole a ship filled with cargo. They confirmed they found a burning wreckage on Tatooine but the valuables went missing. It was a supply of blasters, and feeling like he would be to out in the open in the Outer Rim, he decided he should come down here, to Coruscant."

Amon force pulled his helmet into his hand, holding to the side. "I already sense the Jedi. They're heading down below to the lower levels. I've heard you're quite the hunter, Vrega. How about we start the hunt."

Vrega stood up, and dusted himself off. He put on his helmet and the green glow of the visor turned on. " _Oya_." He grinned under the faceless mask, ready for the new hunt.

* * *

Calon had been to Coruscant only once, at the surface. It was a nice place, he supposed, but he prefered small town life than a forever-lit planet. But as he descended down, he couldn't recognize the bustling business people and politicians. Instead, all he saw were miscreants, the poor, and vermin. Lana managed to snap him out of his awe.

"Hey, stop gawking." Calon shook his head and relaxed in his chair. "Sorry about that, I just never been down here." Lana laughed at his comment. "It's probably the first for everything for you huh?"

"Obviously, since you always say that. Who is your contact anyways, can she be trusted?"

"Yes, she's okay. She works for a rebel cell here in Coruscant, her name's Danaki. Be warned, she is a bit of a partier." Lana answered. Calon crossed his arms, wondering why she needed to warn him. Jerriko came through, hands on his hips. "So we're all going as a group? And where exactly are we going?"

"We are gonna go to a little club called "Drinks of Zeltros", in level 1311. We'll meet Danaki there."

"Why couldn't we just call her on the hololink? It would be much faster." Jerriko inquired. Lana scoffed. "She doesn't use hololinks, she says they're 'too risky'. Honestly she doesn't use them because she's pissed whenever someone interrupts her fun time."

The large ship lowered and lowered, the differences already showing the grimmyness down there. The air was dirty and unhealthy, the women and men of the night hollering to all species and genders, and the smell of dirty garbage engulfed many corners and people. Calon was definitely not enjoying this trip to Coruscant as he imagined.

"Here we are, level 1311. Be weary of the drunks and addicts, there's a lot down here." Lana announced. Calon got up and Jerriko followed with the crate of weapons, disguised as a crate of food. Before they left the ship, Ked came out of his cabin. "I'm sorry guys, but Khan isn't feeling well, i think she might be sick. I have to stay here and take care of her."

"We understand. Take care of the ship, make sure it doesn't get stolen." Lana said, the last part serious yet jokingly.

"Be careful friends." Ked finally said, as the hatch began opening. Calon talked back. "You too." The three made their way to the lit pavement. The entranced closed with Ked waving goodbye.

After an official checked Lana's fake delivery permit, a benefit for a smuggler, the trio soon continued their walk on the level. "Somebody should really tell these people to not litter." Jerriko commented on the floor, trash everywhere they went. "Yeah, I prefer dirt and fields than all this concrete. I hated staying at urban areas."

"Well suck it up, you two. Not everyone is blessed with a simple farm or jedi life." Lana said, leading them towards the nightclub. She had her hand on her hip holster, blaster ready to fire. "Try not get us into a firefight, Lana." Calon joked.

"I'm not," She suspiciously said, "this level is very well known for pickpockets too. I don't want them to acquire an engraved blaster they'll show off to their friends. Speaking of which, you've better have hidden your laser sword, Jerriko."

"Don't worry," he said, pointing to a new outfit, which was composed of a green sleeveless tunic, fraid white and black shorts, and knee high boots, "This outfit has a little hidden pocket for it, so don't you worry." Calon suddenly tripped and was on the floor. He got up and looked at a sleeping drunks leg poking out into the walkway, with him snoring lightly. "Stupid drunk bastard." He muttered. "I'm starting to hate this place even more, how far are we Lana?"

"Geez, you sound like kid in a public shuttle." Lana chuckled. "We're almost there, don't worry." They turned and walked around corner a few corners before they heard faint music in the distance. "Hey Lana, you haven't told us who Danaki is. Can we know more about her before we barge in?"

Lana worded her response slowly. "I'm not doing the business, you two are. And Danaki, she is very...friendly and greeting, to say the least. Don't worry though, she's a great business asset."

"Why the pause?" Asked Calon.

"Just... you'll know when you get to see her." Lana answered. The trio had walked in the direction of where the music was coming from. After about a few minutes of walking past sleeping hobos and the occasional, ahem, companion, who offered their services warmly to all three of them, they discovered the cantina, or rather the club they searched for.

" _Drinks of Zeltros_ " the sign said in a bright, neon green light. The entire club was bright with neon colors and signs, engulfing the street and making most squint their eyes. Lana lead the two to the door before stopping, causing Jerriko and Calon to stop. "Why are you stopping Lana?"

"I'm not going in. Ever since all this nonsense about rebels and bounties, I've had a target on my back. Danaki has been nice and all, but whenever she's not here, I get in some trouble, so you two have to go in for me. Besides, you're handsome Calon, she likes that." Lana noticed the look she got from Jerriko. "Dont worry, you are too Jerriko, sort of."

She looked back at a restaurant they had past a bit earlier. "Let Calon do the talking and Jerriko can keep watch, after he " _delivers the food_ " out in the back. I'll be near you in that restaurant over there."

Both nodded and went their ways. Jerriko went around the corner towards the back entrance, Lana went near the Mandalorian themed restaurant they passed on the way, and Calon headed towards the club. He past all the impatient clubgoers waiting in line and went towards the door. He was greeted by a large, male Karkarodon bouncer. "Hey, you! You can't just walk in here, you're not the list." He hissed, in an impatient tone.

Calon just sighed and brought out his blaster and pointed it at his face. The shark person dropped his bravado. "Am i on the list now?"

"Uh, yes, sorry for the intrusion. Go on in." The Karkarodon attempted at sounding nonchalant, while Calon entered with impunity. The first thing he noticed right away was the music. It was much quieter outside but once he entered it was all that was heard. He was in a hallway leading rewards a door with a Besalisk bouncer, under the crack of the door lights shined and smoke was leaking. He opened the door with his two right hands and Calon walked through.

He was greeted by loud music and colorful lights, and smells of bodily fluids and alcohol were strong. He ventured a bit further down, before a another man bumped into him. "Sorry bro!" He shouted, to which Calon could barely understand from the loudness. We walked around the club, gathering some invitations to dance or suggestive glares from obviously high and drunk partiers. He wondered around, bumping into strangers, or being pushed by them. Whenever he stood still, someone would try to grind him, to which he embarrassingly hurries away.

After a several minutes or so of wandering the club looking for a supposed Danaki, he found the bar. He sat down to rest his legs and ordered some water, after looking around from his stool, he saw a pair of red eyes staring him down before leaving. "What the?" He said, before putting the feeling of creepyness away. He reached for his comlink and called Lana. "Lana! Can you hear me?!"

A loud metallic whine blasted through the transmission, causing Lana to scream. "Agh! _Harr'chak_ Calon, don't yell!"

"Sorry, I could barely hear," Calon apologized, "This club is so damn loud, is this better?" He said in a voice he could hardly hear himself.

"Yeah, still loud, but yes."

"I don't know who or where the hell is Danaki, how does she look like!?"

"Calon, you'll know when you see her. If you can't find her, she'll find you. She only picks people she will want." She said, almost a bit... reminiscing?

"Fine, at least tell me her species!"

"Argh! Stop screaming! She's a Zeltron!" Lana screamed, but Calon hardly understood it.

"What's a Zeltron?"

Lana let out an exasperated sigh from Calon's lack of knowledge. "Oh force...I'm hanging up now."

"Wait Lana tell me what a Zeltron is."

Lana stopped talking and hung up, Calon still asking what a Zeltron was. Around his second time calling, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw what was he assumed was a rose colored woman with silky navy blue hair, the very bright lights made it hard to tell. She held out two black little ear pieces in the palm of her hands. Calon assumed that they were for him, and so he picked them up.

Once calon put them on, he heard nothing but the vibrations from the floor. "What's your name?" A seductive voice stated, coming from the girl. These ear pieces must be mics and ear defenders, He thought. Calon looked at the girl closely, and blood boiled in his ears, among other places. She was a fit, curvaceous, and busty girl. Her attire was nothing conservative, as it was very tight and very revealing. If she lost any more clothing, she'd be basically naked. She also had this overwhelmingly scent that he couldn't resist, and he wanted to embrace it more, alaw, he needed to be professional, he was here for strictly business.

"Calon." He finally answered, using all his willpower to look her in the eyes. "Do you know anyone by the name of Danaki?" He asked in a normal level.

She chuckled and put her hand on his chest. "Why yes, I'm her. That's a nice blaster you got there, mind if hold it?"

"Er, yeah. Here you go." He stammered, unholstering his blaster and giving it to her. She laughed and got very close and embraced him. "I didn't mean that blaster, I meant this blaster." She let her hand grab his nether region. He gasped and blushed greatly, all while she smiled lustily. "Huh, hard as iron. What brings you here, Calon?"

"I-i have a business proposition f-for you. Ahh." He gasped, as she started to caress him. "And what might that be? I don't do anything without getting to know my sellers."

"Weapons. Imperial weapons and explosives. I have a guy outside with them. I know you trade and buy weapons, so I think this offer is to good to refuse." Danaki gave him a curious look before she took her hand away and grabbed Calon's hand. She dragged him across the club and up some stairs into her office in the second floor. Danaki closed the door behind her and flipped a switch that made the outside noise mute. She removed her earpiece and motioned Calon to do the same. Calon sat on a strange couch to the left of the room, where Danaki sat very close next to Calon.

"So, how do you know about my side business Calon?" She playfully asked, hand on his thigh. "I'm told you're an avid funder and supporter for the rebels, I thought you'd be interested in funding them more."

"I am very interested." She said, "But i need to know who told you." Calon rubbed his neck and told who it was. "Lana told me about you."

Suddenly, the Zeltrons bright blue eyes widened. "You know Lana?! Why that's great news, where is she? Oh you know what, nevermind, I know why she isn't here."

"Why won't she come?" Calon asked.

"Well, it was business thing, and a personal thing. Some shapeshifter dude or whatever sabotaged a meeting, and it didn't end well. Now he's lurking the place, waiting for her. She never feels comfortable."

Calon asked another question. "What was the other thing?"

"We had a one night stand by accident. As much as we enjoyed it, she said it was my pheromones taking her over and the Elixir of Infatuation didn't help either. But now we're good friends, she just feels awkward about it." Danaki said, reminiscing. "Anyways, let's get to business! How much blasters do you have?"

"We got 36 standard E-11 blasters, 6 thermal detonators, and 2 ion grenades. I'm thinking of putting it for 60,000 credits for all of them." Danaki rubbed her chin carefully. "That's a fair price, but you have to deliver them. I can't go anywhere since my business is pretty busy, as you can tell. Tell your friend to give them over to Ludd for a checkout when he gets there."

"Ludd is?"

"The shark guy, I'll have him check them out." Danaki answered.

Calon reached for his comlink and called Jerriko. "Hey, Jerriko. There'll be a shark guy in the back to check the stuff. Go meet with Lana once he's cleared it." The thing buzzed back with Jerriko's voice. "Sure thing, just as long you got the credits. I see him now, I'll talk later."

"Alright," Calon announced, "You got the weapons, now I need the pay." Danaki laughed in a sultry manner. "Eager, I like that. You'll be delivering the weapons to the coordinates inside the case with your credits. I'll be back." She winked, before standing up and walking with her hips swaying more prominently and showing off her very ample behind. She sat at her desk and lowered down, after a few seconds she walked over to the couch again.

Suddenly her comlink buzzed with a message, to which she answered. "Danaki, everything checks out, they're good." The Karkarodon said. She smiled, "Perfect, I'm paying his friend right now. Tell him to go."

"Yes ma'am." And the link went dead. She turned and handed the case to Calon, but before he could grab it she yanked it away. "What's this? I thought we're good."

"Oh you are," she said, before getting closer, tossing the case farther away. "It's just I like to get to know my clients better." Danaki then put her hands around Calons neck and sat on his lap, straddling him. "What a-are you doing?!"

"Getting to know you better Calon. Besides I see the way you look at me, you have some restraint, which is impressive. And either way, you won't be getting the credits unless you do this with me." She said, before pulling him into an eager and passionate kiss. Calon let himself go into the kiss, as he was no match for the sweet pheromones she was producing.

They went on for a few moments before she broke off, reaching for her straps for her little clothes. "I know you're a little bit pining for Lana, i don't blame you." She said, winking at him.

"Wait what? Pining for Lana? Where did you get that accusa-"

"We Zeltrons are empathetic," Danaki interrupted, "We could feel or read emotions whenever we feel like it, and when you spoke about Lana, you showed a hint of crushing."

"What? I barely knew her for a few days, how can i fall for her?" She just laughed like he was covering up a obvious lie.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe. But believe me, you will enjoy this very much."

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•×××××××××××××××•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•×××××××××××××××•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•×××××××•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°°•°•°°•°×××××××××××××•°•°°°•°•°•^°

* * *

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•×××××××××××××××•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•×××××××××××××××•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•×××××××•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°°•°•°°•°×××××××××××××•°•°°°•°•°•^°

Danaki removed her clothes and tossed them casually on the floor. Calon's jaw dropped when he finally saw her large and supple bust completely free, her ruddy nipples hard with arousal. He was tempted to touch and suck them before he was pulled into another kiss by Danaki, this time more passionate and harder. She put her tongue into her mouth as Calon did the same.

The two wrestled for dominance inside each others mouth, with Calon swelling more and more in his crotch. Danaki giggled as she felt his bulge grow larger under her warm weight. "Damn," she said in between kisses, "That's a cannon you got there."

Calon just made a small nod as he continued to swirl tongues with her. Eventually after a couple of minutes, she slowly drew away and stopped the kissing. Danaki stood up straighter and then shoved her breast to Calon's face. He began to gently lick at the silky skin between them. He moved up from the cleavage unto her right breast, places kisses on her bountiful tit until he reached the nipple, which he caressingly sucked and flicked in his mouth. With his hand he reached around and began groping her butt, squeezing and fondling with joy. His free hand went to her other breast, where he began findling and playing her nipple on that one.

"You like these things huh?" Danaki purred, as Calon went on with his barrage of groping. He stopped sucking on her nipple and began kissing her neck, nuzzling in the curve. Danaki groane in ecstasy as he continued sucking her neck flesh. Both of his hands were hungrily -but gently- squeezing her breast, Calon couldn't really get enough of them. "C'mon, take off your clothes, I want to see what you're made of." She huffed, pushing him away, sinking to her knees. Calon clumsily took of his vest and shirt while she unbuckled his belt. He completely removed his clothes while she began pulling down his pants before he kicked them away. Calon was now in his underwear, while Danaki bit her lip in anticipation to release it.

Danaki teased him by sucking the bulge's most prominent point, causing Calon to gulp and gasp. She bit the band of his underwear and slowly dragged it down, teasing him despite the agony of Danaki and Calon. When it was passed his staff it sprung out, and Danaki gasped at it's sized. "Damn! How big are you?" She asked while gripping him and rubbing up and down.

"About, ahh, t-twenty five, twenty s-six centimeters, ohh!" Calon stuttered. Danaki giggled at his lack of restraint for the moaning. "Well, get ready big guy." She winked, before she began swallowing his manhood away. Calon trembled as he felt himself being engulfed in a slick, wet heat. Danaki went up and down freely on his staff, playing with his head by licking his tip and slit. She played with his balls while Calon whimpered at her skill of the practice. With her other hand, she entered two fingers to her wet mound, pumping along with her speed of her blowing.

Calon looked down at Danakis hollowed cheeks, staring lustly at her sparkling blue eyes and caressing her navy blue hair. Calon bit back moans as he was trapped by the suction of her mouth. After a few minutes of constant licking and pressure, he began to feel himself buildup. Danaki figured it also, since she could taste his precum leaking. In one, excruciatingly, long attempt of teasing, she went all the way down to his pubic bone, and drew her mouth ever so slowly, taking her time while Calon closed his eyes trying not to cum at her lazy and slow withdrawal. Danaki finally released his dick with a loud and sloppy pop, and Calon just huffed, catching his breath.

"You're not done yet, handsome. I know how much you love my bust, so you won't finish so early." She stood up and wiped away some saliva from her chin and laid on the couch, facing up. She pushed her large breast together, making a little cave in the middle. Calon realized the invitation and crawled on his way towards her. He grabbed his manhood and slowly rubbed on her tits, before sliding into the soft mounds of flesh.

He began thrusting slowly, the bust slick with Danaki's saliva, before gaining some speed. As he pumped in and out of her luscious breast, he put one hand behind his back to play with her dripping womanhood. He slowly circled her entrance before doing so with her clit, making Danaki mewl. Every time Calon's throbbing tip reached near her mouth, she would lick whatever she can to drive him more.

Calon felt his knees buckle as he pushed harder into her wonderful bust. Again, Danaki felt his quivering and tasted his precum leaking. She let Calon thrust more and more until he was right the edge, before standing up and stopping his very near climax. "Why did...why did you stop?" He growed.

"You started this, and you're gonna finish this." She answered. "You got me near too, when you were teasing the kriff outta me. But I need it, right now." Danaki demanded, making herself comfortable and spreading her legs for him to enter. Calon shakily grabbed himself and treaded near her glistening entrance, rubbing it up and down to make sure she was just as teased as he was. "Just kriff me already!"

Answering her call, Calon slid his dick inside her tight and warm entrance, becoming more and more slick. He shuddered as her began slowly moving in and out of her entrance. "Ohh my force..." Danaki mewled. Calon gasped as he continued, slowly yet ecstatically. He began to pick up the speed and thrusted harder into Danaki's willing slit. "Keep going! Oh force!" She rasped Calon's hips slammed into hers, slick noises getting louder. Every time he push, he would hit Danaki's g-spot, sending ripples of bliss.

Calon pressed his lips against hers while he pumped faster, burying deeper inside her. She broke the kiss to moan loudly. She started to scratch his back deep enough to break the skin, as Calon began thrusting faster. "Oh yes Calon! Harder please, harder!" Danaki cried out. Calon nuzzled against her neck, liking her sensitive spots. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna!" She didn't finish as she came to Calon's pumps. He still kept going despite her finishing already.

Calon began losing his rhythm in his thrust, as he was getting near his climax. His pace was sloppy as he began to suck on Danaki's tongue. He felt fire dwelling in his abdomen, and it was gonna release was shuddering. "Danaki, I'm going to..."

"I'm gonna come again! Do it anywhere, just let's do it together!" Calon started thrusting faster and sporadically jerking. Dakani started arching her hips, shrieking Calons name and coming again, feeling pulses of bliss shake her body. Calon came inside of her, he pulled out and gasped as his body dissolved into pure pleasure as he released the rest of his seed all over her chest and stomach, strings of rope covering her slim abs and bust. Danaki dipped to her fingers into her abdomen and tasted his seed, but Calon didn't notice. Both huffed as they kissed one last time before Calon collapsed,

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•×××××××××××××××•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•×××××××××××××××•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•××××××××××××•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°•×××××××××××××××•°•°•°

* * *

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•×××××××××××××××•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•×××××××××××××××•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•××××××××××××•°•°•°•°•°•°°•°•°•°•°•×××××××××××××××•°•°•°

Calon laid next and looked her Danaki's face, admiring her face. "That was great." Calon whispered to her ear.

"It was fantastic. Whenever you're in Coruscant, come see me." Danaki added. She propped herself on her elbow. "You know this is just casual affair. So don't fall in love with me yet."

"Don't worry about that," Calon replied, "This wasn't really what i wanted to do when I got here. How long has it been?" Danaki glanced at the little clock on her desk. "30 minutes, impressive." She got up and cleaned herself off, and putted on her clothes.

"Take the case, you can go now. My contact info is inside. Say hi to Lana for me." Calon got up and changed into his clothes. He grabbed the case and began heading towards the door, but he decided to ask one question before he left. "Are all Zeltrons like this?"

"Basically yes." Somewhat satisfied with the answer, Calon left the office waving goodbye. After going through more drunk bumps in the club, he managed to escape the noise and lights and reach the dirty and trashy street. He walked until he found the restaurant where Lana and Jerriko were at.

"What took you so long Calon?" Jerriko asked, leaning on the crate of blasters. "We were discussing some business." He lied. Lana saw through this lie, but instead of a disappointed or angry look, she gave him a sympathetic and understanding look, since she knows how it actually went. "Alright, let's get going, where are we delivering these?" Lana spoke up.

"The dropoff coordinates are with the credits inside. Let's do it on the ship, it'll be too risky to open it in a place like this." Lana paid the bill and said goodbye in Mandoa before leaving with Calon and Jerriko. As they walked towards the hangar where the left the ship.

Lana turned on her comlink, "Ked, this is Lana. Startup the ship, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Ked spoke back almost immediately . "Okay Lana, the ship is fully functional. Awaiting your departure."

"Alright gentlemen, let's get going." The three walked around the various corners and stores surrounding them. However, they were interrupted by ding of an elevator. Suddenly, a group of people came rushing out the elevator, bumping and crashing with the trio.

"Hey!"

" _Schutta_!"

"Move it greenie!"

"Get outta the way!"

"Excuse me!"

Insults and exclamations were thrown out as Lana, Jerriko, and Calon were pushed and shoved forcibly by random and cranky pedestrians. Calon located at the corner, hugged the case, as he felt someone trying to steal it before the thief gave up. Jerriko manage to get away using very subtle force pushes, while Lana was stuck in the center.

"Excuse me, sorry!" She exclaimed as the bustle of people made their way. However, she saw a hooded figure in rather flashy clothing and an inch shorter than Calon going towards her. With a swift and rough shove, Lana fell to the floor, landing on her ass. Once the crowd dispersed, Calon helped her up and she dusted herself off.

"Stupid kid." Lana angrily declared, putting her hands on her hips. However, her face distorted from anger to worry, as she didn't feel the familiar grip she was use to after years of work. She came to a rageful and shocked conclusion. "He stole my blaster! That _chakaar_!"

Lana, ticked off about her blaster, began running towards the direction of the crowd, going around a corner to chase the man. Calon let out a sigh and spoke to Jerriko. "Listen, go around and try to flank the thief, I'll follow Lana."

"Yeah, will do. For some reason, he has a strange, attraction, like I know where he is." Jerriko spoke. "Probably your super Jedi skills, let's go!"

Both of them ran off to the directions they planned to go. Lana was had manage to catch the guy at the end of the corner, inspecting his prize, interrupting him. The thief panicked and shot several blue bolts towards Lana, albeit randomly. Calon reached towards Lana, blaster drawn out, carrying the case with the other. Both began running after the punk, who looked incredibly terrified. "I heard blaster fire, what's happening?"

"He's panicked, he shot at me. Where's Jerriko?" Lana huffed.

"He'll be here," Calon returned, looking at the thief, who was looking back and running faster, "right about now!" Suddenly, the thief was tackled from an empty corner by Jerriko, knocking the air and the blaster away from him. The thief was struggling under Jerriko's weight as Lana and Calon catched up. Lane grabbed her pistol and angrily walked towards him.

"You piece of bantha fodder! You should've known better than to steal from a Mando! _Mando'ad draar digu_!" Lana exclaimed, ready to kick him in the face. Calon stopped her before she did, and tried to calm down the situation.

"I don't know what your Mando girl said but it was worth the rush!" The thief announced in a winded yet victorious tone. "What should we do with him guys? We can't turn him in." Jerriko said.

Calon put down the suitcase and got on his knee, inspected the hooded man. "What's your name, kid?"

"Raidek." The criminal replied. Calon removed his hood, revealing a pale, angular face with very faded and disappearing scars all over. His shaved head showed in black haze that somehow made his green eyes pop even more. If Calon didn't know better he would've thought he was Zelosian.

"We should let him go, best try to get as little as possible involved with local authorities, especially here." Calon commanded, but Lana thought different. "No, he needs to be punished. I say we should at least beat him up."

"We can't Lana. Not unless we want Amon to get us personally." Jerriko added. Soon the three began arguing whether what they should do. The thief noticed that the one sitting on him had let his guard down considerably. Raidek focused on Jerriko, and closed his eyes in concentration, blocking out the noise from outside. With a mental tug, he pushed the man off of him and made the briefcase get towards him. He gripped the case hard and got up, sprinting away.

"How the hell did he do that?" Jerriko wondered, as Lana and Calon began chasing after him. _The connection_ , he thought, _the concentration_. _The way he pushed and grabbed the case, it was like he was_... Jerriko eyes widened, coming to terms with his realization.

 _It was like he was using the force_.

* * *

"You won't get me! I know people in the senate, touch me and you'll all be arrested!" The thief announced, looking back at them. They've been running for only a few seconds, but Raidek managed to get far from them. He grinned greatly and looked back at them, giving them a salute, not even looking in front of him.

That's when he noticed they stopped dead in their tracks, faces covered in disbelief and fear. Raidek wondered why they had stopped, but it was interrupted when he crashed into what he assumed was a wall, dropping the case. He shook his head in pain and looked in front. What he crashed into wasn't a wall, not at all.

Instead, it was a tall, all black stormtrooper, looking down at him with annoyance. Raidek grbbed the case and ran towards Lana and Calon, before he felt himself being lifted up in the air, and pushed at the two.

"Who is this THX? Another citizen corrupted?" Amons deep, husky voice started, drawing the curved silver lightsaber, activating its crimson blade. Raidek couldn't help but feel the coldness and the rage emanating from this guy. He had to turn and flee as soon as possible.

"What the!?" Raidek exclaimed in distraught, before getting up. "What are you guys!?" He asked Calon and Lana, before Jerriko showed up. Lana grabbed him by the collar and whispered coarsely into his ear. "Listen kid, you gotta go to my ship, two blocks from here, in hangar 25. There, you'll be introduced to an astromech who'll lead inside. Then a very large and very strong crab man will watch you. You'll hand the briefcase over to him, understand? Stay or leave the ship, Either way, you won't be leaving until you give over the briefcase, understand?

Raidek jerked his head rapidly and ran towards the area of ship, afraid that he'll be killed by that stormtrooper or the three guys.

Amon spoke. "You know, I'm terribly outmatched by you and your pet Jedi, Calon. It'd be much easier if you surrender and I just kill you all."

"Yea, too bad you'll be beaten again. It's just you, and Haron wouldn't dare send any help." Calon taunted, as all three began drawing out their weapons. Amon chuckled dryly at him, walking closer. "Oh but you see, I do have someone to help." Instantly, a small rocket exploded in front of the three, knocking them back, but not killing them. Calon got up first and saw where it came from.

He saw a man in the air, floating in a jetpack, wearing a steel gray set of mandalorian armor and sharp horns poking out. He landed besides Amon, red cape flipping from his leg.

Lana called out towards the Mandalorian, pleading with him. "V _od be Manda'yaim! haa'taylir te veman ori'dush juaan gar. Gedet'ye akaanir par Manda'yaim!*"_

* **Brother of Mandalore! See the evil beside you, fight for Mandalore!**

The masked man simply scoffed at her. _"Ni, Vrega Tugruu, akaanir par tion'ad vurel has te waadas at verborir, vod!*"_

 ***I, Vrega Tugruu fight for whoever has the wealth to hire me, sister!**

Lana brought out her pistol and shot at the man, missing his head by a few centimeters. Vrega returned fire with blaster bolts of his own, orange blurs hitting near her. Calon began firing his blaster towards Vrega also. Jerriko brought out his lightsaber started up its cyan blade. He ran towards Amon who blocked Jerriko's attack with a offensive block, knocking him away.

"Remember my voice Jedi, it'll be the last thing you'll hear." Amon taunted, Jerriko Simply looked at him. "You hired some low life just to beat a simple team of 3 rebels, what's so threatening about you?" Amon grew enraged at his insult and forced him back. Amon charged at him, lightsaber at his side. Amon swung at his waist, but Jerriko jumped over it.

While the two force users duked it out, Lana and Calon were having difficulty holding back Vrega. Lana took cover by some trash cans while Calon fired at Vrega out in the open. Vrega dodged his shots and returned fire, red bolts nearly grazing his arms and face, causing him to roll to cover. Lana peeked over and fired four bolts, missing all but one, which struck him the shoulder. Vrega cried in discomfort and continued his assault the two, before flying up with his jetpack.

Amon swung and stabbed towards Jerriko, who either dodged or blocked the juggernaut's attacks. Jerriko slid kick him and knocked him over, ready to end it before Amon force pushed him away and jumped up. Amon swung more powerfly and harder as he tried to cut the Jedi. Jerriko forced him off his feet and tried to strike, only meeting with Amons lightsaber. Amon hissed through his teeth. "C'mon jedi scum, what kind of pathetic master taught you how to fight? If you were taught this bad, your master deserved to die!"

Jerriko felt hate boil through him like a wave crashing on a beach, he let out a yell before pushing Amon back and swinging swiftly and angrily, Amon having trouble to keep up, barely recovering from blow to blow. "Hahaha! That's it, let it flow free! Don't you love the hate?! The anger?! You're becoming more like a true Sith!"

Jerriko huffed between between swings. "I...rather...die!" He swung one last time over his head. However, Amon blocked it with ease, grinning under the faceless mask. "That can be arranged."

Vrega fired an abundance to Lana and Calon as they tried to take him out of the sky. Lana fired and fired with no luck, while Calon kept grazing him. Though he was a marksman, he never did liking flying targets. "Lana! Run over there, distract him." Lana looked over to the spot worryingly. "But that'll leave me open!"

"Exactly! Just trust me!" Lana gave a furtive and scared glance as she ran towards his mentioned area. While Vrega was distracted, Calon quickly glanced at his utility belt, on their he noticed a cylindrical, metal container. As he recognized the thing, it gave him an idea. Calon aimed at the little can, remembering his training. Breathe in...squeeze slow...

The blaster bolt hit Vrega and smoke started surrounding him. "What the?!" He screamed, trying to fight away the thick smoke. His thrashing and clawing made his jetpack tilt towards the left, and he flew there in an instant, and crashed onto Amon knocking him down.

Calon grabbed a thermal detonator from his pocket and activated it. He called out to the others. "Let's go guys, we're leaving!" After that he threw the grenade towards Amon and his ally. The three ran around the corner until they were gone from view.

Amon and Vrega struggled to get up as they heard the explosive rapidly ticking towards detonation. Both of them manage to get up and run a good distance before the detonator exploded, pushing them forward several yards. They landed with a heavy thud and looked at the fire ball, razing in the street.

Vrega took of his helmet and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. "I don't think Haron will be happy with this."

* * *

Ked awaited for the trio to come back safe and sound so that they would leave already. It had been awkward with the boy staring him down like if he was a monster, luckily, sniffling Khan manage to keep him at bay inside their cabin. Spot, the astromech that Lana owned, whistled and beeped anxiously for his master's return. "Yes friend, I am worried as well." Ked replied, understanding the robot.

Soon after, the whirring sound of the of the hatch opening startled all three inside. In rushed Jerriko, then Lana and Calon, heading towards the cockpit. "Is the kid here?!" Jerriko yelled across the ship. "Yes Jerriko, he is with Khan!" Ked answered. The ship shook as the thing was lifting off and fired towards the sky. Calon came in the cabin and took the case away from a hostaged Raidek, who at this point didn't care about it anymore. Calon opened the case and gave Lana the coordinates, and they shot off to hyperdrive.

Jerriko walked towards the cabin and glared at Raidek outside, arms crossed and face full of determination. "Good thing you stayed Raidek," he said, walking inside and getting closer to him, staring him right in the eyes. "Because I've got some questions I need to ask you."

* * *

Haron silently sat inside her office, looking over the latest news and orders from Governor Tarkin. She hadn't heard the process of Amon or Vrega yet, but she awaited patiently.

Instantly, a blue figure popped up in front of Haron, scaring her a bit before she calmed down. "General Haron, I'm sorry to intrude, but it is an urgent message." The figure said. As Haron looked at the holo. It was a tall, slender, feminine figure, with her hair done upright, wearing dark and black robes with a long cape that reached to her legs, she held in arms a frightening looking helmet, next to what looked like lightsabers.

"I'm sorry, but who are you-?"

"I am Serpion Sion of the Emperor's Hand, General. I was told by Emperor Palpatine to help assist your, ahem, failure to kill the traitor." She said bluntly. Though she was a bit upfront, that was a quality that Haron liked about someone.

"How does the Emperor know?" Haron dreadfully asked. "There was a small skirmish in the lower levels of Coruscant, Madam. There were reports of blaster fire and an explosion that destroyed some property. The Emperor was angry that the truth was hidden from him." Haron rubbed her temples stressfully.

Serpion continued. "He decided to send me to help with Inquisitor Amon and the bounty hunter, to finish it once and for all." Haron glared at the hologram, impressed by her smugness and boldness. "All right then, Miss Sion, meet up with the rest and continue your mission. I take you already know what to do and expect with anyone who tries to stop you?"

Sion grinned. "Indeed I do, General."

Haron smirked at the figure, and leaned back on her chair. "Then get going, Serpion. And make sure that they never come back."

* * *

 **A/N: So for this particularly long update, I have a busy school week and will be even more busy this week, plus I've been having lots of fun with the Battlefront Beta :)**

 **I learned that Zeltrons, according to Legends Canonicity, are very, very exuberant and hedonistic, valuing partying and sex more than other things. That's why i added the smut, also because I was stuck on how to add more to the story and stuff. Besides that, I am announcing that I will close the OC submissions after I receive one or two more OC's, as I already have about 18 or so, and planning to end on 20. Sorry if you got upset because of that.**

 **OCs introduced:**

 **Vrega Tugruu by reven228**

 **Serpion Sion by BrenRome**

 **Raidek Loto by Rougeification**

 **Gannis Merchan by GoldEagle15**

 **Anyways, leave reviews and comments please. Next update will be Sun Soaked Stories.**

 **-Big Bravo, (10/13/15)**


	6. Love, Commands, Same Thing

Amon paced the platform in an impatient manner, fuming side to side. Vrega simply looked at him while he leaned against a wall. They had received another message from Haron, she told them they needed another teammate to assist their pursuit of traitor Calon Mezad.

"That insolent witch! How dare she send another Inquisitor to assist, is she implying that we're incompetent?!" Amon gruffly whispered to himself. Vrega just sighed and shook his head.

"That doesn't matter to me, just as long as I get paid." Vrega nonchalantly announced. He received a disapproving stare from Amon, as he stopped pacing and looked at him. "I expected that kind of talk from a bounty hunter commoner like you. Where's the honor in mere credits?"

Vrega leaned off the wall into more annoyed stance. "Don't say I don't have honor, Imp. This whole damn thing is no longer about credits after that firefight, it's now about the honor of the hunt. I am the hunter, while they, they are the prey! So I recommend that you back off."

Amon began getting closer towards Vrega. "Then how could a mighty "mandalorian" get confused by his own smoke bomb? Answer that you pathetic slug."

Vrega began reaching for his blaster holstered in his hip. "I'm gonna make you eat those words, sithspit. I've killed force users like you before and I'll do it again!" Suddenly, Vrega was lifted off the ground as Amon's cybernetic hand clutched his throat, slowly rising. "I've killed plenty of Mandalorians too, don't think I won't add another." Amon husked. Vrega eyes sprang with anger and fear, as Amon's grip began getting tighter.

"Lovers' quarrel?" A cold, feminine voice said, feet clacking on the floor as she made her way towards the two. Amon and Vrega looks over at the armored robed figure, a long cape flowing freely behind as she walked closer. "Inquisitor Amon, release him at once."

Amon did as he was told and releases Vrega from his grip. The Zabrak coughed and clutched his throat for air. "Who in space are you?" Amon inquired.

"I am your new team leader, Serpion Sion. General Haron should've have told you about me? Well, I can't expect much when dealing with a lowly Inquisitor." Amon's sith eyes intensified at her comment, but he needed to work her or else he'll be punished by Lord Vader.

"Oy, Zabrak, get up off the floor. We need to start investigating the whereabouts of the pest they call Calon." Serpion motioned to Vrega. Vrega slowly got up and cleaned himself off of any dirt and such. "Name's Vrega Tugruu." He said, looking at a disinterested Serpion.

"Okay Vrega. Where was the last place you saw these, ugh, *rebels*." She asked, rolling her eyes at the word she loathed. Vrega put on his helmet, answering her in the process. "Not far from here, Level 1311. Witnesses say they saw two people, one matching a description of Mezad, going inside some club."

"Then that will be our first place of investigation. Follow me or go separate, gentleman, but we will meet at the area where you were attacked. I'm sure this nightclub isn't very far away from the area."

Amon spoke up. "I'm sure it'd be best if we stick together. That way they wouldn't try to separate us if they happened to have any rebel friends here."

"Hm, good idea Inquisitor Amon, I'll take it into consideration. Now we must get a move on, you leader says so." Serpion said as she began to walk away from the area. Vrega and Amon shot daggers at each other until they begrudgingly followed their new leader.

* * *

Jerriko had told the others inside the cabin to leave politely. Doing so, Ked, Khan, and Spot had left in accordance with the request of privacy. Then, Jerriko began asking Raidek some questions.

"How did you throw me off of you?" Jerriko asked. "I, uh, I don't know. I just focused hard enough a-and I just ran." Raidek answered nervously. Jerriko scooted back away and grabbed a chair to sit on. Facing him, Jerriko orange ores still bore into Raidek's green ones.

After a long silence, Jerriko spoke. "Who are and what do you, Raidek? I'm curious of why you'd steal from us."

"I'm Raidek Loto, I'm a thief." He answered abruptly. Jerriko smirked at his little comment and got up. "You're lying. I could sense it."

Raidek's eyebrow rose in a doubtful manner. "H-how the hell can you sense it?" Jerriko chuckled and stood up. "I also recognize you from somewhere. Though I can't say what it was... what was your last name?"

"Loto."

Jerriko rubbed his chin carefully and thoughtfully, not letting Raidek leave his sight as he sat on the bed. "Isn't that... isn't that the last name of Representative Ateni Loto, of Dantooine?"

Raidek began getting defensive. "S-so what if it is? You guys aren't detectives, you're just criminals!"

"Not so different than you, then. I remember you said that you have *friends* in the senate. Are you related in any way?"

Raidek's patience began to lose as he tried, but poorly, lie his way around it. "No, I just know people. Just leave me alone, take me back to Coruscant!" He yelled.

"We'll take you to Coruscant," Jerriko continued, "when we *need* to. For now you're staying on this ship." He grabbed Raidek's hand and lifted him up from the bed. "Until, let's introduce you to the crew." Jerriko gestured him to follow, and Raidek eventually did.

"This here is Ked, and that's Khan, Ked's friend, and here's Spot, Lana's astromech, but you've already met them." Jerriko announced, talking about the two that was outside the cabin. Jerriko walked down the corridor and into the cockpit, Raidek grudgingly on tail.

"Here's our Co-Captains, Calon and Lana. They helped build our little team I say, maybe a week ago? Anyways, we've gotten along very well." Jerriko said, pointing towards the two in their seats, Raidek recognizing the Mirialan girl. Lana side eyed death at him while she piloted, while Calon looked at Lana and then on Raidek worryingly. "They won't bite, unless you piss her off."

Raidek stared at her nervously, before Jerriko decided to ask Lana a question. "Hey Lana, where will he stay on the ship?"

"Who said he was staying? You know what, Jerriko, i'd like a moment of privacy." Lana signaled with her head for Calon to leave. Doing so, he took Raidek outside while Jerriko stepped in, shutting the behind him.

"He's *not* staying on my ship." She announced bluntly. The Jedi grabbed a seat and sat down, preparing for his argument. "Lana, he has to stay, we have no other choice, unless you want to kill him." Lana actually considered the last option seriously, Jerriko noticed however.

"Oh force Lana, we can't just kill this kid, he's, well, a kid. I'm pretty sure he's related to the Representative of Dantooine in some way, that'll bring too much attention." Jerriko declared, before adding one more final, yet very sensitive piece of evidence.

"I think, I think he's strong in the force, Lana. I need to know for sure, and in order to do that he *has* to stay here." Lana looked at him with an weary expression, telling of her annoyance and tiredness. Jerriko simply responded with a innocent and begging puppy face. Seeing how they really had no other choice, She gave a long exasperated sigh and gave in. "Fine...he can stay..." Lana mumbled under her facepalm.

Jerriko smiled and nodded before beginning to leave the room. "Wait," Lana interrupted, "he has to stay with you. In your cabin. No acceptions." Jerriko didn't seem to care that much, and simply nodded before exiting and taking Raidek to his new place to sleep. Calon stepped back inside the cockpit and sat in his chair.

"So he's staying?" Calon asked as he sat down. Lana just pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "I'm afraid so. Another mouth to feed." She complained. Calon gave a small chuckle before picking up the briefcase and seeing the coordinates on small paper. "Grid coordinates K-4? You got any idea or where we going, Lana? I don't recognize the coordinates."

"It's in the Outer Rim, but I'm not sure what it is either. I want to say Dantooine, but I'm not sure." She said, rubbing her chin in concentration.

"It is Dantooine. I should know." Raidek promptly yelled across the ship. Lana swiftly closed the door with a button before she began asking questions. "Did Danaki say anything to you about who we're suppose to meet, Calon, or did you two just go straight to kriffing?"

Calon's face boiled with embarrassment, before he stuttered out an answer. "Of course not! I mean, yes, or no, uh, um, I mean, yes and no."

"C'mon Calon, I know her. She never does any transactions with handsome guys like yourself unless there's transaction of genitals. I'm sure she told you about me and her. Boy, that Elixir of Infatuation was more potent than I thought it be when that happened." Lana said nonchalantly, Calon looked at her remembering what Danaki said about Lana.

Shame covered Calon's face before he sighed an answer. "She said that everything we need to know is in the case. After that, you know what happened." Lana grabbed the case and opened it, revealing a plethora of credits. After digging through them, she found a note with coordinates on Dantooine and a small phrase on the paper reading: Small Sparks Can Lead To Great Fires.

"What the hell does that mean?" Calon said, reading over the second note. "I don't know," Lana answered, "But I assume it's some sort of passcode. Danaki is always vague about this type of stuff. Pretty dumb if you ask me."

Lana looked at the credits one last time before she closed the case and put it down. "Well, it'll be a while before we get there." She said, relaxing a bit. "So, tell me: how was it being a stormtrooper?"

Calon figured he should've seen this coming, and answered as honest as he can. "A great experience. It helped shape me, it helped realized what I have done and what I could do. That's why we are here now."

Lana looked at him, urging for continuation. "I suppose it was difficult, the training at least. For the most part, it was drills, drills, drills, with a pissy former clone trooper who thought we were incompetent yelling at us." Calon sighed. "It took years to earn my whitehat. I thought at that point nothing could come close to the level of pride I felt."

"How was the Scouts?" Lana asked. Calon answered fruitlessly. "When you become a scout, you're part of an elite cadre of soldiers and you gave fodder to everyone lower or equal rank who wasn't a Scout Trooper."

"Being a Scout Trooper, you were considered to be an egotistical, self centered jerkass. Honestly, it was true, I was like that, my buddies Vira and Komm were like that."

Lana interrupted him with another question. "Whose Vira and Komm?" Calon started laughing at his remembrance of his former comrades. "They were my best friends. Komm was my neighbor, she was really a free spirit. It still amazes me how she passed the Corps. Vira was a schoolmate, he lived far away from me so I hanged out with him in school. He was always a thoughtful boy."

He looked to the floor, smile still there but fading. "They were really amazing. It still surprises me that they were the same squad as me even in the Scouts. I loved them. And honestly, I loved Komm more than a friend. Eventually, we had a little relationship under the radar." Lana smiled at his sincere and thoughtful adorableness at his thoughts of his friends. Calons face lightened when he realized that Lana wasn't jealous or angry.

"Komm was the first one to die." He said, smile fading away. "She decided to take off her helmet when we reached camp, we all started to, but she already had hers off." He rubbed his eyes, what seemed to be an attempt of covering his sadness.

"She got shot in the neck by a sharpshooter with a slugthrower." He continued. "Our armor is impervious to ballistics and shrapnel, if she hadn't she would've been alive." Lana was genuinely struck back at this info, her face formed condolence as he continued. "She died in my arms, her last action was holdings my cheek as I watched her bright green eyes fade away." Calon finished, holding back some tears. Lana attempted to comfort him. "I... I'm sorry."

"And Vira. He was executed because he gave water to a prisoner on his way to execution. We left him in the sun and he felt bad, especially with Komm's death just a week earlier. General Haron caught him and ordered his execution, 'for aiding terrorist in resistance against the Empire.' They shot them like dogs." Calon exclaimed, voice breaking as tears began rolling down. "Then, just after that, we did it. We did it. The smell, I still remember it, the looks, the pleads, it's still so...vivid! I just wanted to vomit after we had done it. We needed to be punished for it." He sobbed, trying his best to remain composure. He sniffled one last time before started again. "After a few weeks, I deserted. And here we are, a grown man crying in front of someone. I'm sorry for acting like this Lana."

Lana looked at him grievance and astonishment, before she stood up from her chair and hugged Calon, who also returned the hug. "No, don't be Calon. I didn't know about it, it's okay." She said, gently rubbing his back. "You're not there anymore, you're here, with me. There's nothing to fear." Calon smiled as he pulled back, with Lana smiling soft and warmly. He stared into her eyes, before he leaned into her face and pressed his lips against hers.

Both close their eyes while the enjoyed the kiss, savoring the moment and tastes of each other's lips. "You know what this means right?" Calon asked, as they hugged each other, Lana's head resting on his shoulder. "Yeah, but who cares." She said, closing her eyes as they embraced each other.

Suddenly knocks on the door interrupted their little moment, and they let go of each other and Lana opened the door.

"Hey guys." Khan said, walking inside, Ked drawing near. "Where are we going?"

"Dantooine. That's where we're suppose to meet our buyers." Lana answered. Khan took a seat next to Calon while Ked waited in the back. "So," Khan continued, "How was the kiss?"

Lana's and Calon's face blushed in embarrassment her question. "H-how did you know?!" They both asked. "Well, i'm good at knowing these things," she simply replied, placing her feet on a counter. "And there's a little window on the door, just sayin'." Khan pointed towards the said window.

"Ah geez." Lana muttered, as they shot through hyperspace, going towards their destination.

* * *

The three imperials walked around the various corners of the area where their recent skirmish had occurred. Disguised under hoods, they walked towards the sounds of music and lights. "What are we gonna do once we get there?" Vrega furtively asked.

"We interrogate the club owner, a miss Danaki Lazylaz. She's been known for rebellious activity, but she's either slept or bribed her way out of prison." Serpion replied. "Ugh, the nerve of some people, unable to face responsibility." Amon commented.

"What can you expect from a Zeltron?" Serpion said. Amon stiffed up for a second, hand tightening in paroxysm, Vrega had seemed to noticed, before he continued. They continued until they met a large line of people standing near the club. The three made their way by pushing and shoving people aside. The bouncer noticed this and tried to stop the commotion.

"Hey! Who do you think you-hurgh!" The bouncer was cut off when a sudden choke overwhelmed him. The three made their way past the dying Karkaradon. The club people started to panic and began running away.

Serpion lead the way as she killed next bouncer with her blaster. He slumped next to the door as Amon opened it for Vrega and Serpion. The music blasted their ears and heavy vibrations rumbled throughout the building. Anyone who managed to accidently bumped them were met with heavy force pushes and shoves from their blasters.

The made their way towards the second floor, trying to reach the small office near the corner. Danaki looked out her window nervously. She went near her desk and took out a holdout blaster and hid it behind her pants.

Suddenly the door was knocked down as three hooded figures slowly emerged through the door. The varied sizes looked at her intently, awaiting a response. "What brings you gentlemen here?" Danaki said, trying to remain calm.

"Where's Calon Mezad?" A deep voice asked. "Who? Is that a man you're searching for?" Danaki lied, hoping they'd leave her alone. "Yes, we know he's been here. Tell us where he is, and we'll spare you." Serpion demanded, stepping forward.

"I haven't a clue who you are talking about, now please leave my establishment, or I'll call the police-ahgk!" Danaki clutched her throat as the biggest one of the three raises his hand in the air slowly. "Don't lie to me. Tell us where he is." Amon said.

"I don't know...what your talking...about!" Danaki throated, trying to claw away the invisible hand. While the two darkside users interrogated the Zeltron, Vrega noticed a single black strain on a stainless, bright white couch. He slowly reached a gloved hand and picked it up.

"Found a hair, looks black." Vrega announced. Serpion walked over and grabbed the hair swiftly, she then brought out a small device and scanned it. In a few seconds, a hologram popped up with all of Calon's info, including days he joined the Imperial Academy to his daily hobbies. "Damn," Vrega Whistled, "should get me one of those." Serpion shot him a look before Vrega got quiet again.

"Well, Miss Lazylaz, it seems that you've been keeping secrets from us." Serpion said, walking around her office, while Amon kept her in the same position. "You must know the punishment by now then, Miss Lazylaz. Inquisitor, kill her."

"Dantooine. I sent them to Dantooine." Danaki shamefully answered. Serpion looked at her disinterestedly before repeated the same line to Amon. "My orders are the same. Kill Miss Lazylaz, Inquisitor." Vrega intervened the situation, trying to spare the girl. "You said that she would be spared, Sion. You must honor the deal."

"I don't care, I was sent by Emperor Palpatine to do what you incompetent dogs couldn't! Amon, kill her now!"

Both Vrega and Amon were a bit taken back at the harsh request, but it wasn't something they hadn't done before. However, the Zeltron woman pleaded with him before Amon was able to finish her off. Amon noticed she had a great familiarity with her, of someone he knew. Memories be a flooding back of a certain Zeltron woman, her pretty pink face and nice scent, just before the betrayal, a time where he was actually... happy. Amon just stood there gazing at the girl, while an impatient Serpion tapped her foot.

"What are you doing you idiot? I said finish her." Serpion reiterated once more, annoyed at his time. Amon looked at her before looking back at Danaki, who looked at him with worried eyes. Amon let her go and looked towards the floor, his black Stormtrooper helmet glistening off the lights of the room. "I can't." He muttered.

"Why in space not?" Serpion hissed. "I'm your leader, you are a subordinate, you are suppose to follow my orders!" Amon said nothing while he continued to stare at the floor. Serpion drew out her blaster and shot Danaki blindly. She fell over with a small trail of smoke emanating from somewhere from her curvaceous body. Amon and Vrega stared at Serpion disapprovingly as the began exiting the room.

Before they left, Serpion grabbed Amon's neck and slammed him against the wall, Amon powerless to stop it. "Next time, do what I command." She gritted, before releasing him and continuing through the crowd of partiers. "The more we stay with her the more I dislike her." Amon commented, rubbing his neck.

"Something we can agree on." Vrega commented, as they descended down the stairs, their next stop on Dantooine.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and the long wait guys, been real busy lately and hadn't had a lot of time. The short chapter was because i worked on Sun Soaked Stories first before this one, something I didn't really do before. OC's are not submissible still. Sorry. I also might have longer delays on both since I'm working on a story on AO3(Archive Of Our Own), so I apologize in advance, hope you understand. (Check my profile for any news about stories in: _Story Updates So Far_.)**

 **Aside from that, the romance between Calon and Lana begins! I don't know if you expected it or not but I felt like the backstory/hints for Calon's past was a good time to introduce it. Anyways, we see more of Serpion and Raidek in this chapter, hope you enjoyed it Rougeification and BrenRome.**

 **Leave comment and reviews, follow or fav, do whatever. Thanks for reading**

 **-Big Bravo (10/26/25)**


	7. Short Tyrant

**A/N: Back in action. Off hiatus and will continue stories as always.**

* * *

Calon yawned as he stared out the shiny blue warp from the ship. Everyone had gone to bed, as Dantooine was a two standard day journey in hyperspace. He was alone as Lana had left earlier to join the slumber inside their cabins.

Calon was trained to stay up days at a time, so he wasn't really that tired. His mind kept thinking towards his and Lana's new relationship and the guys hunting them down, especially the new guy, the Mando.

His mind also slowly drifted towards the conversation of his past. Ever since he stated this merry band of randoms, he hadn't really been thinking about it. Calon had managed to repress most of it even though the act was the reason he defected. He was going to ponder some more until a familiar blue colored figure popped up in the holo.

"Oh! Danaki, how you are doing?" Calon awkwardly asked. He immediately took back his statement when he noticed that she had a large bacta patch on her spotless shoulder. "Gee, I'm doing great Calon," Danaki sarcastically said, "where's Lana?"

"She's asleep, what's wrong?"

"You can't go to Dantooine. These three big guys came and attacked and killed Ludd. You gotta go somewhere else. I have a safe house on Felucia, try to change course there." Calon had change the coordinates to said planet and assured Danaki.

"Wait, three?!" Calon yelped as he realized she said three. "Yes three, seems like they may have multiplied." Danaki huffed.

"Damn, three...thanks Danaki, wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't warned us." Calon said. "What can we do to repay you?"

"Next time you see me, bring Lana." Danaki winked, before the call ended. Calon hurried out the seat to announce the news. "Attention everyone! We're changing course to Felucia! You may go back to sleep." Calon announced in the intercomm of the ship. He heard groaning and the door slide. Lana, dressed in pajama shorts and a simple t-shirt, stepped inside arms crossed and irritated, signs of messy bedhead and tiredness took over her usually rested face. "What are you going about Calon?"

"Message from Danaki, we got some more trouble." He replied. "What kind of trouble?" Lana questioned.

"Apparently they caught wind of our destination and probably are waiting at Dantooine. Danaki said there's a safehouse on Felucia."

"Felucia? That's completely out of the way of Dantooine."

"I've realized that, but it's better than facing the inquisitor and his friends. You can go back to sleep now, Lana." Lana left without saying anything and went back to bed. After a few minutes of alone time, he started to yawn. _I'm getting pretty tired,_ Calon thought. _Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a bit..._

Calon blinked heavily before finally closing them, dreaming of who knows what.

General Haron sipped some tea as she sat down in the semi-populated palace of the King of Arthet's palace, celebrating the conquering of the last continent of the planet, ridding the rebellious activity completely.

Duno viewed the crowd scorchingly, admiring the light festivities of officers and consorts and royalty. She walked over to King Tentrix, a short, chubby man that was red from the face from wine. Typical Noble slob, Haron spitted in her thoughts. He was surrounded by a small rainbow Twi'lek girls at his arms, laughing along with the ugly little man.

 _Obviously slaves or whores_. Haron maliciously thought. She did her best to force a smile on her face and walked up to the king.

"King Tentrix, are hope that you're as happy as me in finally conquering the planet for the Empire?" Haron politely asked. Tentrix gave a hearty and alcohol smelling laugh. "Yes General! Thanks to you, now my planet is finally under the protection of the glorious Empire."

"Yes it is indeed. I have a discussion I need to speak to you about immediately." She urged, the king gave a inebriated look at her before sighing. "Alright girls," he said to the Twi'lek entourage, "I gotta be private for a second." He waved them off and they flocked towards the tables or with other officers. _I'll be sure to reprimand the officers_ , she noted.

Tantrix lead Haron to his private room, swaying a bit to the sides and trying his best to keep balance. After several agonizing minutes, he found the door.

"Alright, here we are." He said, opening the door. Haron had to be impressed, his room was large and filled with expensive and elaborate art, styles and paintings. She never understood the desire for non-minimalist styles, the Empire had the right mind with very little, big message type of art.

"So where you wanna do this?" Tantrix said, unbuckling his designed pants and pulling them down. "I didn't mean that type of discussion you pig!" Haron yelled in surprise. "Oh," Tantrix realized and quickly pulled up his pants.

"I came to discuss the laws that are necessary to pass in Arthet." Haron explained

"Oh okay." He slurred. "What type of laws?"

"The ones that are necessary for the preservation of Humanocentrism. I understand that Arthet has a large alien population, but it doesn't surpass the Human population."

Haron pulled out a chair next to her and sat down, Tantrix preferred to stay standing. "These laws will allow slavery of non-Humans and criminals to be legalized and sold through Arthert."

"Haha, Slaves? Slavery has been outlawed for 200 years, what makes you think that the court will pass the law?"

"I've already spoken to the court and they agree with me, just need you to sign the final bill." Haron pulled from her back a piece of flimsi, stamped with the Imperial Crest and having signatures of all of the court of Arthet. "I also think it is wise that you should agree as well."

"Fine, I'll sign. But why must they be Aliens, Why not Humans?"

"Because, King Tantrix, the Empire chooses to focus on the much superior Human species, it must not waste its resources on Aliens, like your Twi'lek whores."

"Fine, I'll sign. If I didn't, the court will probably pass it anyway." Tantrix grabbed a stylus from the nearby desk and signed in a loath fashion. "Great." Haron commented, quickly taking the paper away and putting it away. She quickly stood up and made her way outside the room

"Enjoy your whores, your Majesty." She said, before leaving the door open, and his entourage of Twi'leks came in. The last thing Tantrix saw before the light from outside was Haron grinning, her smile deadly with deceit.

"Ugh! Where are they?!" Serpion said, tapping her foot in impatience. "It'll take awhile ma'am. Coruscant is a day's journey." The Ishi Tib dockmaster said, trying to calm the Hand.

"Then how come me and my subordinates are here already?!" She said, slapping the dockmaster. "I-i don't know ma'am! Maybe your ship is faster than theirs!" He said, backing away in defense.

"Get out of here! Alien scum!" She said, threatening to hit him. The dockmaster ran away in a hurry, passing by Amon, who was walking towards Serpion. "I believe that the intel given to us was false, Miss Sion." He stated, standing next to her. "Or maybe that they somehow knew that we were coming."

"That is a possibility. Where do you think they would go?" Serpion questioned. "Calon's presence in the force is surprisingly strong, and plus, he has a Jedi and another force-sensitive among him." Amon answered, staring away.

"Calon's force-sensitive?"

"I wouldn't say so. He is stuck between the middle, I believe that after some hard work, he could be deadly. I'll try to sense their presence, but you must be quiet." Amon said, Serpion nodded and awaited for him.

Amon closed his hand and put his hand out towards the sky. His brow furrowed as he tried to get the image of the man. "I...I see..." Amon started to see a blurry, colorful image of a very tropical planet, full of plants and undeveloped. "I see...a Planet, filled with bright and glowing colors."

Amon started to sweat as he tried to focus harder. "It...there's another..." Amon saw an image of a girl, with Calon and Lana. "The plants, they're alive." As soon as Amon said that, Serpion figured out the planet.

Amon finally broke his thinking and huffed tiredfully. Serpion spoke to him. "Felucia. The planet is Felucia. Amon, get ready, we are moving."

 **A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the short chapter by the way, I had life troubles and was working on other stories on AO3. Anyways, I have a small announcement. Instead of trying to work the stories in order, I just try to finish them whenever I can, so I could have two chapters of Sun Soaked Stories done but still be working on the next chapter for this story. And thank you almost 960 views!**

 **Anyways, thanks and review please. - Big Bravo (11/14/15)**


	8. The Pretty Planet

" _Wake up, wake up mommy!_ "

Calon's dream was horribly vivid. The small, Kiffar girl was screaming and crying as loudly as she was when he saw her for the first time. She kept shaking her non-moving body. The mother was pretty, as he remembered, a sickly pale tattooed face and striking brown eyes that were lifeless. She clutched at her smelly, burnt, black wound. A cooling blaster laying still besides her, still smoking from overheating.

The window in front of the two was destroyed by blaster bolts, charred pieces of archaic glass lying near them. Calon remembers that they were ambushed, and then General Haron-

"- _The plastic droids are here mom! Wake up!_ "

Calon was hurt as his mind made him remember that comment that the little girl uttered. Never has Calon felt so evil, so heartless, so...inhuman, since that phrase escaped the girl's thin, tear and mucus covered lips. Calon stood there, helmet emotionless, staring as she tried to shake her mother from eternal slumber.

" _You did this! You killed my mommy!_ " She yelled, Calon expressionless mask never moving from the sight. Calon decided he had enough of the scene, and continued to pour the smelly liquid all over the floor, he doesn't want to remember what horrid liquid is though.

As he turned back to the room, the girl was staring at him, finger pointing in accusation. " _Wake up Calon! You need to see what's actually the truth, wake up!_ "

" _Wake up!_ "

" _Wake up Calon!"_

"Wake up Calon, we're here." Calon jolted awake as Lana gently shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. "Looked like a bad dream love, are you okay?" Lana worried, Calon took a deep breath and replied nonchalantly.

"It was nothing, I'm fine." He lied. He sat upright and stretched, twisted his back until it cracked, and rubbed his eyes soon after. "So, we're at Felucia?"

"Yup, right in front of ya, pretty looking planet."

Calon viewed the colorfully matte planet, covered in spots of gray and white. He remembered visiting there for a short while during a deployment. Lots of animals, lots of terrain, and lots of dangers.

"Where exactly is this safe house?" Calon asked, before he stood up to stretch. "Safe house is a few dozen kilometers from the capital, little town called Nyondo. The planet is already not as protected as the rest of the Empire, as you know, so it'll be a good place to hide."

"Don't I know it." Calon sat back and stared at the pretty planet, the ship hovering nearer and nearer. Eventually, they entered the atmosphere no problem, and a bit of ease washed over Lana and Calon. "Thought something bad was gonna happen like always." Lana chuckled.

"Don't jinx it dear, we already have enough trouble." Calon commented. After a minute or two of flying over the colorful and bright surface, the locator beeped excitedly.

"We must be near, but I don't see a village in sight." Lana added. Calon leaned near the port and viewed the landscape, seeing nothing out the ordinary. He did notice, however, a small orange glow, near the portside. "I see the place. What's wrong?" Lana asked.

He didn't listen to her, too distracted by the light, examining it more closely, noticing the small gray trail following as it got closer and closer. Calon's eyes opened in fear as he screamed over the ship's intercom. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Almost immediately, the ship was hit hard, knocking down Calon and Lana. Both had manage to regain their posture, and began preparing whatever emergency systems they needed. "Engines still intact, but we lost power to them, must've be some disruptor missile or something!" Lana said, as she glided the ship towards the small village.

She quickly opened the intercom and warned everyone onboard. "Everyone brace yourselves! We're gonna have a rough landing!"

Serpion, Amon, and Vrega waited on Dantooine, having a holoconference with the stressed General Haron. Her semi-blue colored figure appeared in her usual stance of hands behind her back, looking serious and dreaded.

"They're heading _where_?" General Haron sighed, rubbing her temples.

Serpion replied with a respectful, easy tone, hoping she wouldn't upset the general too much. "To Felucia, General, they were most likely told by some informant that we would be here on Dantooine. I suspect it was a friend of the Zeltron woman we interrogated the other day, maybe they saw us."

"Good work Serpion, this will be noted. I will send a team of Commandos from Arthet to intercept them at Felucia, meet with them to secure the fate of these rebel scum."

"Without question, General," Amon finished, "We'll do our best to catch these traitors. Tell them to shoot down the ship if spotted." Haron nodded and discontinued the holocall.

Vrega, standing along the wall in the back, spoke up. "Ever been to Felucia?" He asked, staring off the viewport of the building.

"No." They both answered.

"I was sent a couple of times, for various marks. All of them always hide on that planet because it's dense, has almost no security, and anything there will kill you before you find them. It's a great hunt, if you like a challenge." He said nonchalantly as he checked his nails in boredom.

"What a _riveting_ tale, Mr. Tugruu. But we must leave." Serpion flicked away her hand to signal to follow. Amon followed, Vrega not far behind. They gathered in their personal ships and as soon as they left the planet's orbit, they shot off into the stars.

* * *

Raidek stood silently as he stared at Jerriko, eating a plate of what looked like waffles a bit hungrily. Jerriko never really returned the stare but was completely aware of of his stare. Jerriko decided to end it.

"What is it?"

"So you're actually a Jedi?"

Jerriko stopped eating and placed down his fork. "As that wasn't already obvious." He stood up and brought out his lightsaber. Raidek stared at the silvery handle with peaked interest. "This is a lightsaber, the ancient weapon of the Jedi. This was formally Jedi Master Shaak Ti's before her untimely death, it holds great power and honor."

"When do I get one?!" Raidek asked

"When you had the proper training. I've seen inexperienced thieves, like you, cut off their own arms by being stupid. You'll get one if you're committed to be a Jedi.

Raidek rubbed his neck. "How am I supposed to be a Jedi if they're wiped out?"

"I'll teach you." Jerriko crossed his arms. "Only if you accept my invitation. If not, we'll drop you off in the next port we land at."

Raidek pondered before speaking again, creating an awkward and cold silence. "I... guess I dint have no other choice. If I'm force-sensitive like you said, then I'll accept your offer."

"Then I, Jerriko Thane, take you as my padawan. But heed this Raidek." Jerrriko pulled the other close and into a secure grab of his shoulders. "This will not be easy. Challenges and the such will be hard to accomplish. And the Dark Side is something that you must never, never go to. Ever. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Jerriko pushed him back a bit before staring him in the eyes. "Then it will be done, my apprentice." Jerriko beamed.

' _EVERYONE GET DOWN!'_

The ship abruptly quaked violently, causing the two to lose their balance and crash towards the floor. Jerriko sprung back up and helped Raidek get back on his feet.

'Everyone brace yourselves! We're gonna have a rough landing!'

Without stop, the two grabbed onto something steady and prepared for landing. The ship crashed against the dense and fluorescent jungle with no grace, scrapping hard and fast. Inside, everyone one was trying to hold onto the things they grabbed onto.

After an intense and quick landing, they freighter finally landed in the bush of the forest a few hundred meters outside the town. The villagers, Twi'leks and Humans, began pouring out of their houses towards the crash site, wanting to view the new and sudden visitors that have crashed.

The hanger opened and out stepped Calon first, walking a bit slowly and wobbly , disoriented from the landing. "Oh god…" Calon muttered as he stumbled onto his hands and knees. Jerriko and the rest stumbled out one by one each heavily disoriented and shaken. Lana was the last, mumbling something or other about her ship. The villagers immediately helped them up and took them to the village, ready to do whatever they can to help.

* * *

"Miss Sion, we've downed the ship, ready to move in." The hologram of a storm commando reported to Serpion, who was inside her private ship. "Don't move in until we land, Sergeant. Keep an eye on them until we come and see. Only then we will finish them off."

The commando nodded and ended the holocall. Serpion quickly went to her comms and began informing Amon and Vrega of the situation.

"Boys, we have confirmed intel that the ship is shot down on Felucia, get your things ready." Vrega chuckled into his speaker, a laugh that definitely gave off the hunter inside him. "* _ibic Kelir cuyir jate_ "

 ***this'll be too good.**

* * *

Calon's mind finally mustered together to be somewhat conscious, as his eyes were closed, but he was able to hear what was happening around. He blacked out they crashed, after he saw a lithe and short woman run up to him, assuming she was gonna take care of him.

"Do you think they're alright?" A feminine voice asked, her smooth voice sounding very close.

"I've seen worse, child. No doubt they'll be fine once they wake up. Now Alia, let him rest, tend to the others." The voice gently said, before he heard the shuffle of feet go left. Calon finally manage to gain full awareness and took a lot of strength to open his eyes. He saw that he was in a lit room, surrounded by various beds and equipment.

He immediately began rising from the bed, trying to see if the others were okay. "Where...where's Lana? I need to know where she is." Alia made her way over to Calon in a fast pace and lowered him back gently down to the bed. "You're still recovering from that landing, sir. Please rest." She said.

Calon got a look of her before he rubbed his eyes in discomfort. She had pale, white skin that had a small hue of tan, her brown eyes and long brown hair, done into a ponytail, quickly stood out from her skin. She was lithe and thin, not as fully figured as Danaki or Lana, but she was quaint. She wore a simple gray shirt and black pants, she had on her arms old Clone armor gauntlets painted green with fingerless gloves.

"What's your name sir?" She said, applying a bacta patch to a small cut in his arm. "My name is Calon. You're Alia?"

"Yes, name's Alia Carriss. Who's Lana?" Calon startled at the name and tried to get up again before Alia reassuringly placed him down. "Where is she? Is Lana okay?" He frantically asked.

"Who's Lana?" Alia repeated.

"She's the Mirialan girl, green skin, short hair. Where is she?" Alia pointed towards a bed further down

"She's over there sleeping. I suggest you rest to before you hurt yourself again." Calon respectfully obliged and laid in the bed. "The others are fine too."

"Thanks for taking us in. That was a very rough landing."

"Thank Gies, he was the one who said he'll take you in." Alia smiled, she went across the room and brought back another bacta patch for Calon. Calon must've figured he cut himself when they crashed.

"You should sleep as well, Calon. You need to gain your strength for when the others wake." Alia advised.

Calon gave a simple nod in return and went back to bed, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Calon woke again, feeling much better and more aware. He got out the bed and saw Lana, Jerriko, Alia and some old man sitting at a table drinking caf. "Ah, love, you finally woke up. Come here." Lana said, patting an empty chair next to her. Calon pulled out the chair and sat next to Lana, and the old man handed another cup to Calon. "My name is Gies," the man said, "you've already met Alia, so I don't need to introduce her. I understand that y'all were sent here by some Rebel sympathizer, a Zeltron."

Calon grabbed the cup and took a small sip. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Well, because Alia here is devoted to the rebel cause. She's been part of many meetings and strongly despises the Empire." Gies smiled, rubbing her back affectionately.

"Yes, I know Danaki as well. She informed me that you'd come here, but i didn't expect in such a, ahem, exciting fashion." Alia chuckled. "Your ship is fine by the way, Lana. Just some scratches here and there."

"That's fine, another story to tell." Lana said, drinking her caf. "Someone shot us down, that's why we crashed."

"It was obviously Imperials, what I wonder is why haven't they come here and finish us off." Jerriko added. "Yeah, it is pretty strange." Lana said.

"Until Dantooine's clear, we're staying here." Calon announced.

"Good, because I want to discuss the Jedi you have among your band of Rebels." Calon spat back his caf into his cup in surprise, as well as Jerriko. "W-what Jedi?!" Calon horribly tried to lie, "We got no Jedi here!" It was obvious that lying wasn't Calon's best strong suit.

Lana gave Calon her usual are-you-serious look. "I'm not blind Calon, when I picked up Jerriko his lightsaber fell."

Calon turned to Jerriko and tried to give the same stare he got from Lana, but alas to no effect. "I was unconscious Calon, I would've thought your pretty head would notice." He smirked. Calon replied with a facepalm.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Alia continued. "Because it's the same secret as mine." At first, the trio thought nothing of it, until it came they to realization.

"Oh." They all muttered. Alia just smiled and leaned on her chair. "Tell you what. How's about I keep your secret if I can come along with you guys? It's been forever since I beated up Imperials. Does that sound like fair trade?"

"Sure, you can come," Calon said, "but you have to watch this guy and his new trainee." Calon pointed his thumb towards Jerriko. "Padawan." Both Alia and Jerriko said corrected. Calon gave a simple eye roll.

"I'm running out of space on my ship, so you'll probably have to bunk with me." Lana added. "That's fine," Alia responded, "I can handle it. So, how's it been being Rebels?"

* * *

Ked was sitting inside the room by himself, everyone else had woken up and met the villagers, mostly spice farmers who came from all over trying to make a living. Ked was reluctant to go outside, he feared of what the townspeople would think of such a creature like him. He had been semi-conscious when the had crash, and he had heard gasps and shocked murmurs from the crowd.

Khan stepped inside the room, she dressed much more casually than usual today. She noticed Keds feelings and decided to talk to him. "Hiya Ked."

"Hello Khan." Ked replied, his translator a bit distorted from the crash. Kha walked slowly over and sat next to him, not saying anything for a while. Ked was the one who finally had spoken up.

"I've always wondered Khan, why do you insist on staying with me anywhere?" He said, looking at the floor. "I'm just a giant lobster, why do you stay?"

"Because Ked," Khan replied. "You're one of the best people I know of. In a galaxy so big, there's so much hate and ignorance, no one bothers to change that and I think it's sad. No one is as giving or as friendly as you in thousands of systems."

"You really thinks so?" Ked tugged at his antennae.

"Yes I do Ked. Now come on, there's no reason to mope around in this room, you should meet the villagers, Everyone has been getting along pretty well! I'm sure they'd be the same as you." She said, hugging his big, shelled back.

"Thank you Khan, you truly are a great friend." Khan winced at the word 'friend', but she thought none of it after. She smiled and dragged Ked outside. The reaction the Tarc expected was vastly different. Everyone was benevolent and kind, and the children were playful.

Ked supposed that this wasn't so bad.

* * *

Calon watched from afar as children began asking Ked to climb on him and ride him. He leaned against a wall as he watched the kids step all over their Tarc friend. Lana walked over to him and joined him in the wall.

"The ship is ready to depart, just waiting now." She said, getting closer. Calon grabbed her and gave her a shoulder hug, to which she responded by resting her head on his shoulder. "That's good news, for once." Calon commented.

"What are we gonna do after we deliver the weapons, dear? Where are we gonna go?" Lana asked, staring at the group of kids that was playing with Ked. "We're gonna do whatever we can to help the Rebellion, this means any type of missions and assignments they give us." Calon replied.

"What about Arthet? Didn't you want to help there as well?"

"Yes, but right now we need to get these weapons out of here, that's our top priority at the moment." The two stood there, enjoying their time for some long moments together before Lana had to depart to the ship. "Gotta go Calon, love you." She said, before reaching and giving him a small kiss. After that Calon watched her walk away, her figure going towards the dwindling sun.

* * *

Heavy black boots stomped on the floor all the while Serpion looked at it with disgust on the bright and undeveloped world. Not far behind was Amon and Vrega, the latter being a bit too giddy about the whole situation, which was strange considering his usually solemn spirit.

"This planet is filthy." Ser pion said aloud, kicking a small creature that came near her. "It shouldn't stop you, Mistress." Amon said, a hint of patronizing in his voice.

"I don't like your tone Inquisitor, and I suggest that you should silence your voice, or I'll do it myself!" Serpion fumed. Amon looked down on her, helmet void of any motion before a Storm Commando came up to the three.

"Hello Miss Sion, the rebel ship crashed 20 clicks away from this point. Waiting on your approval to move in."

"Give the order to move, Sergeant. Me and my associates will meet you shortly." And with a flick of her wrist, the Commando went away. Serpion steered towards a parked speeder for four at the edge of the garrison's gates. "Hurry up you two!" She yelled over the sound of two roaring troop transports. "Time to move!"

Amon briskly walked to the passenger's seat, while Vrega hopped into the back seat. Once everyone was aboard, Serpion hit the throttle and zoomed off towards the rebels.

 **A/N: new chapter! I was gonna make this longer but I've decided to split it between two parts, the next chapter will begin where we exactly left off. I introduce stormrunner74's OC Alia Carris. I'll update my OC list whenever I can.**

 **I hope you're all excited for the Star Wars TFA movie! Unfortunately, I have to wait because movies tend to take a while to reach my theaters, so I won't be able to see it right away, and I'm very disappointed about it.**

 **As for SYOC about The Walking Dead, I haven't started the first chapter, nor will I because I'm going to Mexico for vacation. I'll do my best on my phone since I use google docs, but I won't expect it to come soon.**

 **Anyways, leave a comment or review, follow or fav, do whatever. Big Bravo signing off, and may the force be with you, always! (12/17/18)**


	9. Battle

Calon stared out the viewport of the small house in the warm . He was inside a room of that Alia let him stay in, enjoying the bright and florescent plants. He saw that Ked was still playing with the various Human, Twi'lek, and hybrid children. Calon noticed that Raidek and Jerriko were walking together, seemingly discussing something important. Calon payed no mind and turned from the window, readying for a night's sleep.

* * *

"What's the Force all about anyways?" Raided asked as he and Jerriko walked across the village. "It's the thing that binds us all together in the galaxy, it's in every living, breathing thing." Jerriko replied, still amazed by the very thought.

"Well, how the hell does that make you lift things with your hands?"

Jerriko let out a small sigh. " when one is particularly strong with the Force, we are able to manipulate it in other beings as well, which explains why we are able to move objects and the like."

"It can come in different ways," Jerriko continued, "for instance, this planet. Felucia is strong with the Force, everything here I strong with it. It's where Jedi master Shaak Ti stayed during her hiding after the...never mind, let's move on. Here, let's try to lift something." Jerriko quickly scanned the area. He saw a small pile of rocks with one large rock on the top. "Try to bring the rock over here, or just try to lift the rock. Focus on nothing but the rock."

"Hm, okay, I'll try…" Raidek stuck out his hand and focused on the rock. Soon, the rock trembled as it was weakly moved. Raidek furrowed his brow, "Clear your mind, ignore everything. Focus." Jerriko advised.

Raidek's fingers and head ached, the rock was now lifted up a few inches from the pile, and slowly, like a slug, dragging a it's way towards. "Remember, focus." Jerriko kept adding, much to the annoyance of the new learner. The rock started to wobble more and lowered. "Keep focus Raidek! It's important that you feel the Force."

"Maybe I'd focus better if you didn't whisper in my ear!" The rock stopped moving and remained still on the pile, much to the exasperation of both of them. "Hmphf, I told you to focus on the rock, Raidek."

"How was I if you whisper sweet nothing in my ear!?" He yelled, "Maybe if you shut up and left me alone I would lift the damn rock!"

"Watch your emotions, Raidek. It's important for a Jedi to keep controlled and calm for their emotions!"

"Whatever, I'm going to the ship. We'll do this, rock lifting exercise later." Raidek left the small area and toured towards the village. Jerriko just sighed and stayed at the pile. He lifted the small force rock effortlessly and brought it to him. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

* * *

The Twi'lek boy named Zev walked along the the ridge with binoculars in hand and blaster rifle slung over his shoulder. "Why do I have to do this? Why couldn't Drian do this?" He sat down and viewed the bright landscape with his binoculars. He saw nothing, as always.

Suddenly, he saw a small glint of metal scrape against the colors and he quickly reached for his binoculars and took a quick view of the shine. Troop transports zoomed across the landscape, troopers riding along the vehicle's. "Oh no!" He reached for his comlink in the speed of light.

"Alia, are you there?!" The boy yelled.

"What's wrong, Zev?" She replied instantly.

"There's troop transports, heading right toward the village! Prepare yourself and the town!"

Calon's dream was surprisingly pleasing. It was simple, he was watching a child play in the field that reminded him much of his home. Calon couldn't tell who the child was, the sun was blocking the view, but he could tell from the laughter they were female.

The laughter was soothing, joyous. Like nothing bad was going to happen, Calon could be in the dream forever, he wanted to stay in the field, and nothing was gonna stop-

"Get up Calon!" Alia's voice yelled. Calon sprung open his eyes and sat up reflexively, scanning the room only to see that Alia was present, though tensed and stressed.

"Wha-what's happening?!"

"The Empire is coming to the village, we are preparing the able-bodied to fight!" Alia shoved his blaster into his hands. However, Calon threw it on the bed. "Fight? They'll destroy you guys, you need to evacuate the people, not send them to their deaths!"

"These people decided that they'll fight on their right Calon, so I suggest you do the same." She husked. "And besides, Lana told me about your desertion, so I would hope you'd fight as well!" Her anger showed a bit and it was a heavy impression. Calon was unfazed and continued to advise.

"Exactly! I know what will happen, because I've seen this before!"

"Damnit Calon I don't care if we win or lose, as long as we fought those bastards for this town then that's a battle won!" She yelled. Calon stopped and decided to change the subject.

"Well has there been any word from Danaki at all? Maybe she could send some help."

"I wouldn't know Calon, get ready!" She yelled. Reluctantly, Calon picked up the blaster from the bed and went along with her.

Once outside, he saw that the villagers, mostly the men and more capable women, getting out old Republic blasters and explosives from various hidden locations, getting ready for the battle. "All right! Get a defensive perimeter around the entrance of town, and then make a make a flank inside the buildings, and get every non-combatant into the bunker!" Alia commanded, everyone responded dutifully.

"Alia, they're only coming because of us, if we just leave they wouldn't bother you." Calon said, hoping to dissuade the ambitious Jedi. "We both know that's a lie, they would destroy our town for aiding Rebels. Calon, Lana told me of your defection, now's the chance to fight back!" Alia quickly responded. Calon sighed, and started looking for his compatriots. He ventured towards the town center, but he saw none of them, and reached for his comlink.

"This is Calon, where are you guys?" He said, his voice authoritative and demanding. The comlink buzzed back a few moments later with Lana's voice. "Im at the ship with Raidek and Jerriko, where's Ked and Khan?"

"I don't see them anywhere, but I'll bring them to the ship." He put the thing away and readied his blaster before he was interrupted by Gies. "Calon? What're are you doing?"

"I'm helping you fight."

"You must leave Calon. This isn't your fight. Go while you have a chance." Suddenly, a large explosion knocked both of the men to the ground, that's last thing they hear a tidal wave of blaster fire.

Calon gets up first and helps up Gies to his feet. He turns and notice that the line of Imperials are getting deeper and closer as the minutes goes by. These villagers were simply no match for the numbers. "Gies, you need to find help and hide. Don't worry about me." Calon said, grasping the smaller man's shoulders. "Do it for Alia, make sure she sees your face one more time."

Gies looked him in the eyes, conte contemplating his new command. Gies gave him a respectful nod and left running to help aid the civilians in the town who were still evacuating. Calon grabbed his blaster and began looking for his compatriots once more.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier...**

"We are nearing the town Commander Sion, we are ready to begin our assault." The transport driver announced through the comlink. She grabbed her com and reported back with instructions. "Roger that, stop a hundred meters away from the village entrance. Let's see if these traitorous scum have any diplomacy."

"Yes Commander." The numerous troop transports and speeders stopped exactly where they were told. Serpion got out her personal speeder and was followed by Vrega and Amon. She stood in front of the wall of metal and plastic and called out a sign of peace. "People of village Nyongo! I am Serpion Sion, I represent the Galactic Empire, who may I speak to so that we don't have to figh-" she was almost cutoff as ared blaster bolt zipped past her head, singing some of her hair.

"Open fire." She husked with a flick of her hand. Soon green lasers shot out of the transport cannons as Stormtroopers and Storm Commandos began pouring in the village, the villagers returning fire with desperate and all out hipfire attempts. "Sergeant, have your team of commandos locate Calon and his crew."

"Yes ma'am!" The man said. Serpion wasted no time and brought out her blaster pistol, and began blasting along the others. "Vrega, flank around the village and through the forest, kill any on sight. Amon, follow me." The Mandalorian and the Inquisitor did what they were told and ventured forth into the village.

Serpion walked calmly as these sloppy rebels missed bolt after bolt at the woman, who shot them square in the heart with no remorse. She past by a collapsed column where two rebels were covering behind. Serpion shot them both directly in the face before they could raise their blasters.

Among followed behind with a squad of Stormtroopers as they cleared the way for the transports. He deflected the bolts easily to return to their senders, pinning them down. The troopers would blast those who manage to get close enough as they walked into the village, ensuing chaos going behind them. One villager manage to do a foolhardy attempt of bravery and began running towards Amon. The acolyte simply raised his hand and clenched it, choking and snapping the Twi'lek in a second. He continued to follow Serpion as they broke through another line.

As they pass farther in more and more townspeople started to lose their sense of courage. As the continue to try to suppress the opposition the Stormtroopers would just hit the villagers without trouble, they just weren't as skillful. Some of the villagers pleaded for surrender, but they were finished off by Serpion herself.

"They're all hiding in these kriffing buildings." She said, as she shot a woman out the viewport, her heated blaster and body falling to the ground below with a heavy thump. Amon threw his lightsaber like a disc and cut down another rebel guns nest, slicing them both in half. "I agree, we must clear the buildings."

"I'll give the command, Amon. These soldiers need to know who's in charge. Clear out the buildings! Any civilians found I want captured or killed!" Serpion yelled. The soldiers did so obediently and began teaching the doors to various buildings and effectively ridding the rebels inside.

In an attempt of flanking, Vrega went on the top of a roof with his jet pack and entered through a window into a rebel gun nest. He blastedtheturrett operator before he met returning fire from the others. Quickly, he dropped a smoke grenade and effectively confused the remaining soldiers. In quiet, stealthy tries, he slit the throat of each member of the barricaded house one by one, getting the floor dead before their blasters hit the floor. Vrega calmy walked out of the house and went back into the dense forestry, looking for any more rebels and hopefully Calon.

* * *

"Get this door opened! Set blasters to stun and get ready to fire!" The Stormtrooper sergeant dictated. Another Trooper planted charges along the door of a house and set them to a thirty second fuse.

As the time ran out, the door electrified and exploded in a burst of blue and orange fire. The smoke cleared as the Troopers stormed in. In the corner, a huddled family kneeled as the mother draped her arms around her two kids, cuddling them together as the troopers came closer. "You're coming with us, all of you." The lead Trooper announced, raising his blaster.

"No you won't."

Suddenly the Trooper was knocked back into the wall by a large, heavy arm. Before the other Stormtroopers could see where it came from, another one was pulled into the shadows and thrown fast and swiftly into the other two, knocking down the final two into the wall, knocking them out.

The Tarc stepped out from the blackness to help raise the mother and children to their feet. "Thank you! Thank you!" The woman repeated, as she hugged her kids again. "Don't worry ma'am, just get the kids down to evacuate with the others!" The woman nodded and dragged her kids towards the door, narrowly dodging blaster bolts.

Ked followed soon after the family, walking into the fire as he was in the middle of a crossfire. He dodged red bolts as the zipped near him , running to the line of the rebel townspeople. He ducked as a bolt nearly hit him in the back of his head, speeding up his pace. Fortunately, he made it behind the more secured line and rested. "Ked! You're safe, thank the Force!" He heard Khan yell, running up to him and hugging him, eyes shut and her panting.

"Don't worry, Kahn, I will not abandon you yet." Ked replied, returning the hug. Unfortunately, the hug was broken up as the enemy fire was being more constant, and the line was again near broken. "Retreat back to the next line! This one is broken!" A soldier said, as he blasted an incoming stormtrooper who was coming over the barricade, causing him to fall down. "You heard me!? Retreat bac-GAHH!" He didn't finish as the familiar red glow spun towards him and lived through his chest, before it disappeared and the metallic handle was brought back to the thrower.

"I think we'd better head back to the ship!" She said, tugging Ked as they ran back towards the ship. After turning through empty streets and corners, they crossed a certain corner and bumped into Calon. "Ah shavit!" He exclaimed as he hit his head with the Tarc's bulky chest.

"Calon! Where's the rest of the crew?" Khan asked.

"We're waiting for you! I came and tried to find you to say it's time to go. This isn't our fight."

"But-"

"It was told by Gies to leave, and I listened, this battle is a lost cause." Khan looked back and saw that the villagers had finish evacuating, but the people defending where retreating closer towards the edge. "What about Alia, she wouldn't do this, she wouldn't retreat!"

"That's why she was knocked unconscious by mortar fire, she's on the ship. Now I suggest you two get on as well before you're nothing but a smoking cinder!"

The blaster fire sounded closer and closer as they heard feet rumbling around the corner. Acting at the moment, she grumbled something and listen to Calon, as they followed Calon Near the edge of the town. There she was, the Dynamic-class freighter they were happy to see. As the three ran closer to the hangar door, a sudden flash came from the thicket that surrounded them, and Calon yelled in pain as something hit his leg.

"Calon!" Ked went down and inspected his leg, seeing a small but bloody wound on his thigh, soaking through his pants. The tarc made use of his smaller arms and grabbed the thing that hit his leg, protruding from his thigh.

It was small, sharpened dart, strong and shiny in color. It took a moment to realize that the dart was familiar, and his eyes widened once he realized where it came from.

" ***Su cuy'gar**..."

 _(*Hello, Lit. You're still alive)_

The Mandalorian stepped out of the brush, his red armor contrasting against the vivid blue and greens of the life. It was the same one they encountered on Coruscant, his sharpened horns and green visor were instantly recognizable . He held his wrist out, prompting shoot another dart from his wrist launched if they moved. "I honestly hadn't had this much fun since the Jedi I hunted in a space station near Nar Shaddaa." Vrega stated, chuckling at the memory.

"Vrega right? Who sent you, Haron?! Do you know what that sick witch does?! She'll have you killed!" Vrega walked closer with his wrist still pointing at him. "I respect you Calon, I understand your unfortunate hatred of the Empire, but I suppose an idiot like yourself couldn't comprehend that they're valuable allies." He then brought his blaster and aimed at Calon. "Alas, you should have known that you wouldn't win from the start. Now it's your time to-" he was cut off as he was tackled down to the floor by Ked, who caught the Mandalorian off guard.

"Run to the ship! I'll hold him back!" He said, as Vrega tried to pry his claws of him. "No! I'm not gonna leave you Ked!"

"Damn it Khan listen to me! Get Calon out of here, or else none of you will make it!" Ked ordered,his voice modulator distorting as Vrega punched him. The woman hesitated at first, but powered through and lifted up Calon and hurried him to the ship door. She looked over her shoulder, and saw that Vrega had gotten up, and was beating the Tarc to a stalemate. She saw how tired Ked was, he wasn't gonna last.

As the reached the open hatch, she placed Calon on the center before standing up herself. "I'm sorry Calon." She muttered, looking over her shoulder at Ked. "Sorry for what?"

"This." She pointed the blaster at him and shot him with a stun Ray. Calon was unconscious when she closed the hatch. She cooked Lana and told her lies. "We are on the ship, leave now."

"Roger that, Off we go!" The ship's engines roared as they went into the air and out of the planet in seconds. Khan threw down her blaster, she used her last shot on Calon. She turned and ran to Keep to join herself in the fight. But she was stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the scene. Ked was bleeding everywhere, knife wounds that penetrated his thick shell as Vrega stabbed him with his wrist blade, the metal itself covered in the crustacean's blood.

Vrega punched the kneeling Ked as he gave up the fight. Khan just stood there tears swelling up in her eyes as she saw it all. Vrega finished his savage beating and decided to end all of this. He brought out his blaster pistol and aimed it at Ked's head. The Tarc turned his head to see a still Khan, her eyes now red and streaming with tears down her tanned cheeks. He gave a last goodbye with his smaller arm, a little wave. And that then and there,she could've heard his mechanical voice say: " _I love you, Khan._ "

But all that was heard was the sound of a blaster firing.

Vrega turned and aimed the blaster at Khan, who didn't bother or react as she got closer to the two until she finally held Ked's cold, large, crabby hand.

She smiled one last time at Ked's closed eyes, before closing her own. " _I love you too, Ked_."

Then there was another echo of a blaster bolt.

Then silence.

* * *

Calon laid on the bed in the small medical room. He had realized what Khan had did, and he couldn't forgive himself for acting like an idiot, just like what Vrega said. You couldn't win from the start.

Alia nursed his wound as she herself had a bacta patch on her head, carefully not trying to ruin Calon's cargos. "We received a transmission from Danaki, she says Dantooine is clear for the moment. We are heading there now." She said, attempting assuring him.

"If it wasn't for Ked and Khan, we would probably be in Imperial hands." Calon blankly said, his eyes never leaving the ceiling. Even though they've known each other for a short while, the crew became a tight knit. Calon guesses a few days in hyperspace would do that to you.

"Without them, we wouldn't have made it. They're heroes to us. Gies would've approved as well." Alia agreed.

"What did Lana say about them?"

"She said something Mandalorian and said something along the lines of ' _We remember their presence they left here instead of focusing on their very long march_ '. Long March meaning, you know..."

"I bet Raidek and Jerriko were easy about it. Raidek doesn't know anyone still and Jerriko is a Jedi, he shouldn't get his emotions in the way." Calon added.

"It's okay to have emotions Calon, even for Jedi. It makes us alive and well and in tune with the Force. Jerrik is probably letting it out in a way we don't understand." Alia retorted.

"I guess you're right. But this thing we are doing, our long march, it's just beginning to get tougher every day." He finally concluded. And they sat there, enjoying the silence as the ship ventured towards their new objective.

* * *

 **A\N: Hooray! A new Angsty chapter! I hope you've all had wonderful holidays and a amazing winter break. Here's my late present!**

 **I had many ways that I was gonna write out this chapter. At the beginning, I knew that I was gonna kill of Ked and Khan because they kinda weren't very important, as I focused on Ked's companion more than Ked himself. When they were sent, it was mentioned that they kinda loved each other but they were both unsure about the nature of it, so I decided to leave the 'I love you' open to interpretation of either platonic or romantic love.**

 **And also, I haven't heard anything from his creator Vulkolak at all so I decided he wouldn't be part of the story. This is something I'll likely do in the future as well.**

 **I write SYOC's in order to for their creators to see how the character they sent plays out, and when they send in a character I accept and don't bother to leave any type of response to indicate they're reading or not makes me mad. It bothers me even more when they read only when their OCs are introduced. And then stop when the OC is gone for a while.**

 **Anyways, I'm opening up OC Submissions again since I need new ones, especially since I'm categorizing them, like as side or recurring characters versus main characters. They depend on your effort to see how much you care about the story and not just your OC.**

 **As for my more loyal readers, thank you. I understand your patience and it's greatly appreciated. Also, stormrunner74 and BrenRome, I'll introduce your OCs soon enough! (I think you'll know who it'll be, stormrunner!)**

 **Leave a review and follow\Fav.**

 **-Big Bravo (1/8/16)**


	10. Delivery

"When do we get to Dantooine?" Calon said, watching at the holoscreen, showing a news alert that seemed to be very important.

"In a day or so, it's pretty far out in the Outer Rim." Lana said, leaning next to Calon. "We got plenty of time to get things ready."

"What about Raidek? What if someone recognizes him with a ragtime crew of felonious traitors and smugglers." She said, getting up and turning off the holoscreen. "How we are gonna sneak him through security?"

"What about that Gannis guy? He's from Dantooine I believe, he could help him sneak past since he knows that place better than us." Calon suggested, standing up. "Oh no, we are not asking that ass for help! We could do it ourselves, we just need to figure out a plan."

Calon rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot how you two met." He strolled over to the holoprojector and inserted the comcode to contact Gannis. "We ourselves are perfectly capable of sneaking Raidek in." Lana defended, not trying to get the pilot involved.

"That's not what I'm saying Lana. I'm saying we meet him at a stop, and then hand him Raidek to take to the planet." He said, as he began activating his call.

"I'm just saying that someone with more knowledge the same planet where Raidek is from, so it wouldn't be so suspicious for us and we wouldn't be executed for treason." Calon reasoned. Lana sighed in defeat and decided to let him call.

"I don't want to see his face, I'll be waiting in my cabin." She said walking away from the projector. Gannis' face popped up in a blueish haze. "Hello Calon, I'm guessing you need some help with something?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's the case." Calon replied. "We got someone we need snuck into Dantooine, a special someone in fact."

"And whom is that said special someone?"

"Raidek Loto."

"The senator's son?! Why do the Kriff do you have him with you!?" Gannis exclaimed.

"When we were at Coruscant he thought it be funny to steal something of ours, turns out he's, um, talented. We decided it was better to take him with us." Calon finished. "How about we meet at this little fueling station here near Dantooine, that's a good place right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty close but I'll be there shortly."

"Good to know, see you soon." Clap. Ended the call and stood up. "Raidek!" He yelled, "Get ready to pack up! You're going home!"

* * *

"Bishop, you here?" Vrega said, dirty boots clamping against the metal floor of his ship. "I'm over here sir!" The old B1 droid called out, from the cockpit of the ship. "I'm was recalibrating get the engines for our departure."

"That's great, Bishop. Set course for the Imperial starship Judicious. We gotta meet those Imps again on the same ship." Vrega sighed, resting his head and body against a comfy chair in the cockpit. "Yes sir!" Bishop replied. The droid turned a few switches and lifted off the ground of Felucia.

"Where's the bounty hunter?" Serpion said, foot tapping in impatience as she stood at the holoprojector in the command deck, with the admiral, Pyxis, Amon, and a hologram of General Haron.

"Vrega took his own ship, his ship was cleared for landing just a moment ago." Pyxis announced. "He'll be here shortly. We shouldn't expect such discipline from a mere bounty hunter after all."

"You shouldn't expect someone not to be offended by that statement, baldie." Vrega announced casually strolling in the room. "Seriously, you look like a chocolate ball."

"Now's not the time for foolishness, Mr. Tugruu. We must get discussing the next part of our plan." Haron's blue figure announced. "We have Intel that a possible rebel agent will be on Mandalore in the next following days, and we plan on sending you there, all three of you."

"Why should we care about Mandalore? I'd think THX-1138 would be somewhere less hostile." Serpion commented.

"And we hope so as well. It is believed that a rebel spy is hiding somewhere in the capital city, if we extract him or someone associated with him we could reveal any possible bases that we could find the deserter without complicity. Do as I say, and finish the mission as soon as possible." Haron's figure disappeared and Pyxis was left to himself.

"Good to know that the information is somewhat valid. We'll be heading towards Mandalore in a few days. You are dismissed." He said, Amon and Serpion leaving the holotable. "I'm not staying in this overcompensating Star Destroyer, I'll be taking my own ship." Vrega said, as Serpion and Amon didn't stop to hear his rant.

"Haron was specific when she said you three must remain here. She says that your pay will increase for the inconvenience." Pyxis calmly stated. Vrega grumbled and left the room, boots clacking against the metal floor. "Your cabin is in C level, room number 255." Pyxis yelled across as Vrega was gone from sight.

* * *

Raidek sat alone in the hall as he heard Jerriko and Alia talk inside the cabin. He assumed that whatever they were talking about is Jedi stuff, so he tried to listen as closely as he can without them sensing him. He only heard bits of it, but whatever it was it was about him

Jerriko's voice was first, soft and a little imploring. _"He's still young... I don't see why not...he has a gift..."_

Soon, Alia's voice. _"That's why he needs... Raidek is too important... Who by the way is..."_ The voices got more quiet as Raidek leaned away from the door, thinking of what they mean by his importance, importance to what?

I know you're there. Raidek's heart jumped when he heard Jerriko's voice perfectly inside his own head. He stood up and looked around startled, like a lost animal. Don't freak out Raidek, çome through the door, the voice said again, this time more serious.

Raidek meekly opened the door to the room, with the two Jedi watching him intently. "You see? Hardly any training and he was able to hear me through the Force." Jerrik said, pointing at Raidek as he looked smuggly at Alia. "He's still a novice, at best." Jerrik shrugged it off before Raidek spoke up.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"You." They both replied. "We've been discussing and well, we've reached some conclusions." Said Jerriko.

Alia continued. "We've decided that we should let you have the choice of following the path of the Jedi or not." Raidek was taken back at the offer he had been intorudeced to. He just started this thing, now he was given the option to quit?! Raidek looked at the ground, contemplating his answer for a few minutes as the two other Jedi waited.

"I'll...I'll..." Raidek muttered.

"I'll what?" Jerriko hurried.

"Don't rush him Jerriko." Alia warned. "Let him decide without pressure. Another minute passed by as Raidek sat down to think it through.

"I'll stay, I'll be a Jedi and do all I can." Raidek finished. The two were gonna say something before Raidek continued. "Only because it's the only thing I could do."

"Explain."

"Well, all I did in my life was nothing. I was a senator's son, anything I wanted was given to me. I tried to feel what others felt and stole for fun. Now that I found something I'm actually good at, I'm not giving up that chance." Raidek said, green eyes staring at them with intensity.

"Good. That's very good. But you must know, that each Jedi follows a set of codes of codes that have been around for centuries. Repeat after us." Jerriko said.

"Do it then."

"There is no emotion, there is only peace." The Jedi said in unison.

"What does that mean?" Raidek asked.

"Just don't worry about it. It's up to debate." They said again in unison.

"Okay. There is no emotion, there is only peace."

"There is no ignorance, there is only knowledge."

There's no ignorance, there's only knowledge…"

* * *

The freighter pulled up close to an orbiting fueling station hovering near the moon of Dantooine. Lana landed the ship on the platform where Gannis was laying against his ship, whittling wood. Lana begrudgingly dragged Raidek outside to the ship to meet with Gannis.

"Fancy seeing you here Lana." Gannis sarcastically commented.

"Ugh, here's Raidek, go to the capital or whatever and distract the police or whatever." She said, giving Raidek a small pat before giving him a shove to Gannis.

"He's all yours." The Mirialan said, giving a mocking two finger salute. "I'll take great care of him. Have fun." Gannis replied sarcastically.

After Lana left, there was a silent moment before Gannis gestured Raidek to follow him inside his ship. "So...you got holonet inside?"

* * *

The freighter entered the orbit of the green and blue planet called Dantooine, a setting sun over in the horizon gave an orange glow that shone bright. "This planet is actually very pretty. Wonder why no one lives here." Jerriko commented, as the ship made its way over the small cities and more to the plains and nature.

"Yeah, touching, very sweet. But it's not the time for reminiscing or whatever." Lana stated, before flipping some switches and calling in the secret frequency. "How did you get on this channel?" A gruff male voice stated, with malice in his voice.

"Danaki sent us." Lana replied. A long silence was aired before the man spoke again.

"You're cleared for landing, we will be sending X-Wings to your location to escort you to our base." The com channel went dead and soon the roaring of two X-Wings came into pitch. "Follow us, we'll be leading you into the area." A female voice crackled, the voice accented.

"I've got your call. Following you." The ship slowed down to the X-Wings pace until they reached a large and unusually patch of forestry, surrounded by a barricading mountain range. The X-Wings slowly lowered down to the ground near a clearing, but the crew of Lana's ship was hesitant. "The kriff are they doing?" Calon muttered, before the rest began saying something similar.

Soon, the green floor of the forest began splitting from the ground, the hole becoming more and more black. The crew stared in amazement as they realize that the entrance was the hole splitting in the earth. And that their base was actually underground.

"Why, that's pretty good place for hiding." Lana admired. "Go check on the crates, recount the blasters before we deliver 'em." She commanded, and Calon and Jerriko went to the crates in the cargo hold.

"They're all here still." Calon yelled after a few minutes. The ship landed with a heavy thud and the everyone looked out the viewport of the cockpit. Everywhere were rebels and starfighters, crates full of supplies and people of varying species running about. The sight was truly a sight to see.

"Anyone there?" The com channel blared, the voice was light female, but seething with experience. "Yeah, where should we drop of these weapons?" Lana said. "Just roll them out, our guys will inspect them." The voice said, before it went quiet.

"Roger that." Lana's freighter landed inside the base and was quickly secured to the floor. The hangar opened out stepped Calon and Jerriko, handling the crates of weapons. They were immediately meant by older looking Bothan commander with graying dark brown hair and yellow eyes. His friend was a tall Human with green eyes and messy dark brown hair, he looked a bit contempt at the present but still had a serious face.

"I'm Commander Dirk of the Rebel Alliance, I'm here in place of Princess Leia of Organa. Are these the weapons that Ms. Lazylaz spoke of?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm Calon Mezad, I was in the 344th Scout Legion before I defected. I here with my girl Lana and two Jedi, Alia Carris and Jerriko Thane." Calon said, holding out his hand. The Bothan slowly shook it before cutting to more pressing matters.

"I understand, Breaan! Check the crates to make sure it's for real." The man next to him nodded and checked the crates, all the weapons still there. "Great, bring whoever you have for discussion and follow Breaan when you're ready." Two other men came and dragged the arms away to some other place leaving them alone and finally ridding the burden of the blasters.

"I'll get the others." Jerriko said running back into the ship.

The short Bothan left with Breaan still standing at attention. "So...Breaan right? Nice to meet you." Calon said.

"Names Breaan. I'll let you guys go get whoever you need. Oh and a little word of advice." Breaan pointed over to a girl very similar looking to him, except much longer hair and big brown eyes, wearing some type of beige robes, repairing some A-Wing. Everynow and then she looked over to the ship with focus."That's my sister, Riley. You do anything to hurt her and you'll be answering to me."

"Oh. Okay, I won't do anything that I don't need to. You're sister is safe with us. If we ever see her." Calon said, hands up in defense.

Soon after Lana, Jerriko, and Alia stepped out the ship to meet with Calon. "All right, let's get moving."

"Calon, dear, I'll be staying with the ship." Lana stated. "Some girl keeps gawking at it and I'm a bit afraid for its wellbeing."

"Okay, let's go then, guys." Breaan lead the way as the two Jedi and Calon followed to their new friend.

* * *

"I understand the great length you had to go to escape Calon. It is very rare that we see such a scene, especially from the Stormtrooper Corps." Dirk said, standing on the other side of the map of the sector. "And the weapons were a surprise too. Normally we'd see someone who wouldn't support the rebels or the Empire if they were deserters."

"Well, aren't I just the charmer." Calon awkwardly laughed.

"Right." The Bothan zoomed up the map to the Tarset system, the same system that Arthet is in. "You were station in Arthet correct?"

"Yeah, the planet had a very resistant population that the Empire sent Legions to quash." Calon remembered. "The official Government sided with the Empire but the planet had been in a civil war, with the group who called themselves the 'Coalition of Freer Arthet.' Just a bunch of former Separatists that somehow took control of half the planet."

"Why was Arthet so valuable to the Empire then?" Jerriko asked. "Why would they send resources to this backwater planet?"

"They had a extremely rare and precious mineral called Celerium. No where else this thing can be found. An ounce of it was able to process the entirety of an _Imperial-_ Class Star Destroyer. They've death digging the entire planet to death to find some more the _shavit_ to fuel the things."

"So what's the current situation with the planet?" Breaan asked.

"Last I heard the king, Gio Tantrix III, just had his senate or whatever officially join the Imperial Senate and Government in payment for the Empire's job of ridding al the Separatists." Calon explained.

"Well, we can see that this planet is of great value to the Empire, it's almost the same situation with Lothal five years ago. Calon, you and your team, along with some other rebels here will go to Arthet and bring up insurgency to help drive the Empire away." Stated Dirk. "But before we move on to Arthet, we have an assignment for you. Your first mission with the Rebel Alliance."

"Great! Lay it on us sir!" Alia enthusiastically said.

"It seems that Dantooine's senator, Mr. Loto, had his grandkid kidnapped, we have some possible-"

"We have him." Jerriko interrupted. "He's my padawan, he came with us willingly and he should be here on Dantooine distracting any Imperials of the whereabouts of this base."

"Oh...Good job. I guess here's your second objective." Dirk said, still a bit surprised from the info he had been just learned.

"We have a contact named Seilo Tannrill. A Lorrdian freelancer that we hired as a courier." The mugshot of a slightly tanned man with dark brown hair and blue eyes showed up. The image showed him wearing some green turtleneck with dark gray shoulder armor on both of his shoulders. He had a strong and determined looking face with a strangely large eyepatch over his left eye and a goatee along his chin jawline.

"Woah woah, is this guy single or not?!" Jerriko laughed a little dazed.

"Please don't ruin this by flirting with him Jerriko." Calon sighed. "Is this man a bounty hunter or something? Why is he hired?"

"He's a bounty hunter, and he's worked with the Empire before, but we can assure you that he has no side." The Bothan reassured. "As far as the Empire knows, he still works for them only."

"And if the Empireknew he worked for rebels?" Calon followed up.

"He'd be captured or worse." Dirk answered.

"Can we trust this man?" Alia said.

"For this mission, we have to." The holo changed from the man's picture to an old image of a holodisc. "This holodisc has vital encryption data that Seilo acquired from the Imperial Academy on Mandalore. If we get this back safe and sound then we could access incoming Imperial Traffic."

"Couldn't he just send it?" Jerriko asked.

Dirk leaned his hands in the table. "No he couldn't, he's afraid they've caught wind of him. We will begin sending you there to intercept the disc. Is there anyone you can trust that could let you stay during the time on Mandalore?"

"Yes, our captain Lana is from Mandalore." Alia informed. "Is it safe to assume that her family is trusting Calon?"

"Yeah, her family lives near the capital city and are very anti-Imperial. I believe her father is Journeyman Protector, so he wouldn't rat us out." Calon added.

"Then it's settled. Breaan here and another would be going with you, a slicer named Dari. She does well. Dismissed." The group left the room, but Breaan stayed behind to speak with Dirk.

"Sir, is it possible to bring my sister along, I don't want her alone here without me."

Dirk rubbed his temple. "I've gone over this hundreds of times already Breaan. The mission comes first. Now go."

Breaan left without saying a word, and was gone from sight.

* * *

"You built your own ship?" Lana smiled in amazement, looking down at the excitable girl.

"Yeah! I built it out of an old VCX-100 freighter and used some gun turrets from an older Republic Gunship on the underbelly center of the ship. And the cockpit is replaced from a YT-1300!" Riley said, bringing out a holo if the ship. "But it's got hardly any shielding, one good laser and it'll come down in shambles."

"I'm sure you can still make some improvements." Lana comforted. Soon, Calon walked into the hangar with Alia and Raidek, along with Breaan and a blue Twi'lek girl. "Lana, get the ship ready to go home, we're setting for Mandalore."

"Meeting the parents already Calon? Guess you must be completely crazy for me then." Lana smirked.

"I always found Mirialans to be charmingly irresistible." Calon replied. "Our next mission is meeting with a courier in Sundari. I trust that you're parents won't mind us to crash at your home for the time being right?"

"It's something we Mando's have to for friends in need."

"We got two new teammates too!" Alia announced. "The guy's name is Breaan and the girl is Dari." Breaan gave a small nod and Dari waved before shaking Lana's hand.

"I'm honored to be assigned such a daring mission! Especially with someone like Calon, he's like a testament to the power of freethinking you know? And I bet you and your crew never have dull moments!" Dari giddily praised.

"You don't know the half of it. Okay, everyone on the ship." Lana announced. One by one went in, leaving Breaan alone outside with his sister, Riley. "You're going in this mission too, Breaan?"

"Yes, I was ordered to." He answered.

"Then it's the best for the Rebellion. I'll be fine here, don't worry about me, and I'm sure that you'll be find too." Riley said, with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Bryan! Hurry up!" Someone yelled from the ship.

"It's Breaan!" He yelled back. "I think it's for the best anyways. This mission could go dangerous in a matter of seconds. Stay safe and remember to punch whoever you need to if they hurt you." Breaan smiled.

"Yeah yeah. Love you bro." She gave Breaan a long hug before he stepped inside the ship. However the hatch didn't close as Dari ran out saying sorry over and over again. Then, a thought came to Riley. The door was open, there was an adventure waiting, it wouldn't hurt if her brother just thinks she's still at the base.

* * *

"Okay! I'm back!" Dari called out, hands full of computer slicing equipment when she sat down in the cockpit with the others. "You need a bag for that?" Alia asked.

"No, I got it all!" She happily responded.

"Everyone in their seat?" Lana called. After a murmur of confirmations she started up the ship. The giant doors above opened and the black starry sky revealed itself. The ship lifted off from the ground and made its way up until it was high above the vault doors. The finally reached the sky itself and Lana began setting knobs and switches. "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Dari Whispered.

"Everyone, strap in!" Lana settled the coordinates and activated the light speed, and they shot off.

Dirk watched as the doors closed , the night sky getting blocked away. "Godspeed, gentlemen, Godspeed."

* * *

 **A/N: hello guys and heres a chapter! Updates are longer than usual because of mostly, and you guessed it, school. We've been preparing for finals most of this month, and my math teacher decided to teach us two to three lessons a day for a week to keep us up with the final. But don't fret! I'm managing to find time to write whenever I can and stuff, so hooray!**

 **So far, this chapter had us introduce the crew to the rebel base on Dantooine and we learn some history with Arthet. And yes, I took the name Celerium from Black Ops II. OCs introduced are BrenRomes' Siblings Breaan and Riley Rusork and Gambit Hawk's not fully introduced Seilo Tannrill. Don't worry for their short appearance because they'll be more prevalent next chapter. Hope you liked them BrenRome and Gambit Hawk!**

 **Also, There's a poll on my profile to decide what era the next Star Wars SYOC should be in. Last poll ended with Star Wars winning completely. I'll start the next SYOC sometime in February.**

 **Leave a review and fav or follow!**

 **-Big Bravo (1/30/16)**


	11. Home

"Didn't know you have such a nice house. Guess that's the perk of being a senator's son." Gannis commented as he ogled the furniture and design of Raidek's house, all expensive and sleek looking styles and paintings. Raidek however simply walked around the house looking for something that seemed to take more importance than anything at the moment.

"Yeah, we didn't live in this place much." Raidek commented, searching through more drawers and the hidden boxes of wealthy valuables. "Where the hell is it?"

"Where's what?"

"My grandfather told me there was something he needed to show me, but I can't find it anywhere." Raidek answered. He pushed back the cleaning droids with ease as he started to become more frantic.

"Why don't you just call your granddad, Ateni? That would be much simpler."

"Huh, I think I will. That's idea, glad I thought of it." Raidek said. He ventured towards the living room towards the holoprojector. He turned it on and inputted the the frequency to his grandfather. After a second the bluish haze of his Grandfather.

"Raidek, thank goodness you're safe! Where are you?! You've been gone for days, tell me where you are." Ateni sighed in relief.

"I'm at Dantooine, Grandfather. I need to know where it is." He answered sternly. A look of concern covered his grandfather's face as he uttered those words. "Well?"

"I'm not telling you Raidek, I won't." Senator Loto replied. Gannis watched as Raidek's face became more crunched in anger.

"Why not! Why do you always do this to me, and I'm sick of it, tell me where it kriffing is!" Raidek yelled. "I just want to know, I'm following the same path that my parents followed!"

"And that path got your mother killed in cold blood! You know what they'll do to you if they find out that you became a lightsaber wielding maniac? Do you realize Raidek!? I don't want you die!" Ateni yelled, emotion strained in his voice. "Your mother made the mistake of joining the Jedi and it cost her everything! I don't want the same for you..."

"Then I'll be better than my mother, and my father while I'm at it! I don't need you, just tell me where it is!" Raidek screamed. Gannis shifted awkwardly as he watched the scenario from the other side of the room. Raidek was beginning to be more emotional, and his eyes, they started to get...strange. Yellow started flicking across them, but quickly fading away.

"Raidek, please. I implore you-"

"Where is the damn lightsaber." Raidek huskily growled. "Tell me." At this point Raidek wasn't even looking at the holoprojector, his head hung down as he gripped the table in frustration, his eyes now closed.

"I...I have it." Ateni finally muttered. "I've kept it at the request of Sera, er, your mother. It's here in Coruscant, and if you want it, come and get it. I will still love you Raidek, but if the Empire takes you away because of this foolish illusion of your destiny then so be it. I'll remain loyal to the Empire." He stated, his voice stern and sorrowful.

Raidek said nothing as he shut off the holoprojector, and shot out his hand to Force push the thing into the wall, shattering it into dozens of pieces.

"Woah Raidek, calm down. There's no need to break anymore of your things." Gannis spoke. He got close to Raidek to try to calm him down. "We can get your saber or whatever when we have the time, but now we need to cover your friends."

Raidek stayed quiet until he took a deep breath. "You're right, have they contacted yet?"

"Maybe, but you destroyed the holoprojector, unless you have a spare one in the back?"

Raidek shook his head. "I don't. I suppose that we have to-"

A harsh pounding began at the door that took the attention of both of the men. It continued without saying anything. "Uh, T3, answer will you?" Raidek ordered. The droid nodded and answered the door.

"Hello and welcome to the Loto Household-"

"Out of the way droid!" A Core World accent shouted. "Raidek Loto?!" An Imperial Officer stormed in with a number of Stormtroopers, all the blasters aimed towards the two, fingers ready with the Officer aiming with his own blaster.

"What the? Who are you?" Raidek demanded.

"Raidek Loto, you and your rebel friend are under arrest for treason! Hands behind your head and knees on the floor!"

Gannis just chuckled "Ha! You have to ki-" He was cut off as a blue ring hit Gannis, making him freeze up before he collapsed on the floor.

"Gannis! Why am being arrested for treason?!"

"You were reported in Felucia, working with the rebels during the attack on a known rebel stronghold!" The Officer shouted. "Get on your knees and put your hands in your head!"

Raidek tried to run away, but he was shot by another stun blast. The officer ordered the Stormtroopers to cuff the two unconscious men. "Rebel scum. Take them to The Pit and let them rot."

The Stormtroopers dragged the bodies outside the house and into the Troop Transports waiting for their new prisoners. The officer grabbed his comlink and spoke.

"This is F1L-ON1, inform Mistress Sion that we have captured the rebels confirmed working for Calon Mezad!"

* * *

She kept screaming.

"Let me go!" The girl sobbed. "Let me go please!" She struggled under the grip of Calon's arm, covering around her like holding a helmet.

"Shut up. Just shut up." Calon just said. He didn't want to hear what she was saying, he didn't want to hear anything. She kicked and wiggled to try to escape but to no avail. Calon made his way with her out of the house, the muddy floor squishing beneath his feet.

He threw her down with the others

outside. She crawled into the arms of an elderly Pantoran, Calon could only assume they knew each other. The girl sobbed into the Pantorans shoulder as set the liquid he poured in the house on fire with the help of his blaster, setting the girls home ablaze. Calon just aimed his blaster towards the group after the house was set on fire as other Troopers aimed at them as well.

Then Haron herself stepped into the fuzzy memory. In all her glory, her graying hair not having a single strand out of place stayed still as she stood silent as her lackey Commandant Drell barked orders. "Line up all these people against the wall!"

Calon and the others grabbed random civilians and started lining them against the wall. They stood there glaring at them with pleaful cries that fell deaf.

Then in a flash, Calon was looking through someone's else's eyes. He was small again, clinging to someone's clothes, the elderly Pantoran man he now realized before he hugged her and whispered something in his ear. "It'll be fine Daphne, it'll end soon enough."

Through feared and tears eyes, Calon realized he was the Kiffar girl he dragged away from her dead mother, now staring horrified at the line of men lining up and aiming their blasters. The sound of Drell's familiar voice boomed again with nothing else in the air.

"Fire!"

All the last thing Calon saw was him, a flash of red enveloping his body as everything went black.

* * *

"Mr. Calon sir, are you okay?" Dari asked gently shaking his shoulder, trying to break him from his trance. Calon closed his eyes and sighed deeply before he stood up.

"I'm fine." He left the common room as Lana came in from her cabin, her black and olive armor covered her black body glove top as they contrasted against her dark tanned cargos, her gun holster firmly at her ammo belt on her hips.

"Hello Miss Lana!" The cheery Twi'lek girl greeted. "Are you happy to see your family again?"

"Yes, it's been awhile since I've seen them, it'll be nice to see what they're up to." She said placing her helmet down on the table. "What was wrong with Calon?"

"I don't know, I was talking to him about splicing and this boy I was training back at base, and he kinda zoned out. Whatever it was it must've bothered him lot."

"Yeah, I see. Thanks for the info Dari, we'll be landing soon." Lana said as she went back into the cockpit. Inside, Breaan sat in patience as the blue warp died down and the planet known as Mandalore came into view.

"We're here Lana, I'll inform Dirk that we've made it." Breaan said, inputting Dirk from the cockpits holocom. Soon his small stature appeared before being zoomed to his bust.

"Breaan, have you made it to Mandalore?"

"Yes sir, we are entering orbit soon to meet the courier. We will reach back once we've collected the holodisc."

The Bothan smiled. "Good, I hope we can accomplish this in the safest and quickest way possible."

"Sorry to interrupt commander." Lana squeezed in. "But what's the purpose of sending the splicer and the little girl?"

"Well the splicer was to crack the encryptions in the holodisc but, I'm not sure what you mean about 'the little girl.'"

"You know, that girl, uhm, what's her name?" Lana pondered. "Riley! That girl Riley, what's her part in this mission?"

Breaan's eyes went wide with confusion, wondering why Lana knows mshe's part of the mission. "Do you mean she's in the ship?!" Breaan eagerly asked, standing up ready to go get her.

"Well yeah, I saw her come inside before we left, she's been hiding in the cargo hold in the back of the shi-" Lana didn't finish as Breaan flew past her out of the room, the door closing automatically behind him.

"What's up with that?" Lana asked, Dirk rubbing his temples again.

"Riley is Breaan's little sister." Dirk sighed. "She came to us and Breaan was dragged along. They're both too valuable for us to lose so I keep Riley happy to keep Breaan happy. I told Riley she wasn't assigned this mission but she must've stowed away anyways. Apologies for the intrusion Captain Lana."

"No worries Commander, I'm sure she'll be fine on board the ship for the missions duration."

"Good to hear. Dirk out." Dirk was gone as finished his sentence. Lana walked to her seat and began to enter the planet.

"Riley?! Riley!" Breaan called outed he entered the cargo hold, Jerriko idly checking on inventory.

"She's inside the box over there." Jerriko whispered. "I sensed her came in, didn't want to spoil the surprise for her handsome brother and their game of hide and seek." He smirked. Breaan didn't really listen after her location was said and quickly went to the box.

Riley jumped out before he could open it but was caught before she could run off by Breaan. She struggled until Breaan began demanding answers.

"Why the Kriff did you stow away Riley?! You know how dangerous that is?!"

"Calm down B. I just wanted an adventure and besides, where else am I supposed to get Beskar for my ship?" Riley responded. Breaan groaned in annoyance.

"You shouldn't endanger your life anyways! What if you were thrown out into the airlock? Dying in the vacuum of space isn't very adventurous."

"Look Breaan, I'm sorry for stressing you out. I know I'm all you got but that doesn't mean you have to keep an eye on me all the time."

Breaan didn't say anything as Riley walked passed him. Breaan let her go as he sat down and sighed in distress. Jerriko tried to comfort him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up, you're not cute when you're sad." Needless to say it didn't help.

"It's fine," Breaan said, "I'm good, get ready for landing." With that he turned away and left the cargo hold, leaving Jerriko all by himself.

* * *

"Did you tell that Riley girl what's her role?" Alia sighed, stretching her arms in the air.

"Yeah, she's to remain on the ship with Spot until we arrive back." The Mirialan responded, reaching for her cup of caf and taking a small sip.

"What's your family like?" Alia asked, sipping the cup of caf in the cockpit with Lana.

"They're traditional, well at least my dad is. My mother is a different story, just trying to keep them with enough credits to live on, and my siblings are the same as them. My brother Voss and sister Veskasa are basically my mom and dad, respectively."

"That's why you're wearing your armor?" Alia asked.

"Yeah, part of being a Mandalorian. One of the six big rules, dad was real strict on that to follow it but I don't wear it often because of my work, it hinders my mobility. But I put it on whenever I visit."

Alia laid back in the seat as she asked a few more questions. "How old do you guys start all that warrior stuff?"

"Start at 8, finish at 13. My completion was about 12 years ago." Lana explained. "Calon was surprised that I was 25, he thought I was like 30 or something."

"How old is he?"

"He said he was about 7 when the Republic fell, so I guess around 27 or 26."

Alia relaxed herself a bit. "Where is Calon anyways?"

"The 'Fresher, he's been a bit broody." Lana said. "We're nearing the Sundari landing platform, get ready to go."

Alia nodded and stood up as she straightened out her clothes. Calon entered the cockpit, body freshly cleaned, hair neatly fixed, and his beard nicely trimmed. He slowly sat down as he nervously tapped his legs in anticipation.

"Heh, um Lana, what's your dad like? Is he y'know, traditional?" Calon said, putting emphasis on traditional for effect. Lana knew what he meant and laughed it off.

"Don't worry Cal, I'm sure he'll like you. Plus I'll bet they'll all love that accent of yours."

"What accent?"

"Your Core accent, y'know, the Coruscanti accent you have. Usually people that I know from the Core Worlds have that accent." Lana said.

"I guess I never noticed it, I didn't even grow up in Coruscant." Calon replied. "Let's hope they do."

The ship landed down and was quickly surrounded by a few Stormtroopers for inspections. After the crew got out, Lana showed her papers and they all were cleared to leave. From there, they waited on the platform inside for a pickup from Lana's family.

"Who's picking us up Lana?" Breaan asked.

"My brother Voss, he should be waiting for us with a speeder." Lana replied. Soon a large speeder appeared from the corner, a simple speeder van with no marking besides its identification number.

"There he is now!" Lana said happily, waving her hand.

"I'd a thought he would have a nicer speeder. Isn't your brother a doctor or something?" Calon said, crossing his arms.

"My mother was a doctor, but Voss is a doctor too." Lana replied, much to the confusion of Calon and the others. Soon the speeder halted abruptly in front of the group. The side window rolled down quickly to reveal Lana's brother, Voss. A slimmed, average sized tanned man with a slight olive complexion and two diamond tattoos under his eyes showed, his light blue eyes standing out against his skin and medium length dark hair. He sported a moustache that somehow made him look younger.

"Lana!" He excitedly shouted, before he stumbled out of the car, a slightly dirty white coat unbuttoned and flying as he ran to hug his sister. "Me'vaar ti gar?"

Lana returned the hug and smiled. "Nass, vod. It's been awhile since I came back."

"It's not like you've missed much." Voss added before he broke the hug away. "Who are these guys? Your friends?"

"Oh, yeah, this is my crew. This is Dari, and that's Jerriko, Alia and Breaan. And this here is Calon. I suppose you have room in your can for all of us?"

"Of course Lana, I suppose they're all heading home to Mom and Pop?" He asked, inviting everyone inside his van.

"Yes, they understand why we are here and I hope do too."

"I do, just try to keep safe." He said, before they all entered the van. Voss sighed as the last of the team entered inside and closed the door, zooming off to the outskirts of the city to Lana's old home as the sun settled over the horizon.

* * *

"Here we are, the Sinite household." Voss said, showing with his hand medium sized house, cubic and blue like the most of the city. "I think mom and Veskasa home, so I guess you have to feel the wrath of all that. I gotta go back to the Medcenter."

"Thanks Voss, I'll be prepared," Lana said, before hugging him goodbye. "See you later, _Vos'ika_."

The rest of the group got out the van and gathered outside the household

"Thanks for taking us here Voss, we really are grateful we didn't have to walk." Calon said, shaking his hand.

"No problem dude, just watch out for Veskasa. Once she hears that accent of yours I'm sure she'll hate you on the spot."

"Uh, thanks for the info." Voss gave a curt nod and sped off, leaving the group alone outside the house.

"C'mon Calon, we're waiting on you!" Breaan called out. He made it up to Lana as she knocked on the door.

"How are you feeling Calon?" Lana whispered.

"Nervous. Really really nervous." Calon hushed. "Are you sure they'll like me?"

"I'm sure Calon they'll like you, just be yourself." Soon, the door slid open as it revealed Lana's mother.

She had the same eyes as her son, but she had an olive colored skin that was wildly different from Lana's pale, mint colored skin. Her tattoos were under her lip, a small line with diamonds around it with two spaces lines under her eyes. Her expression lit up as she saw Lana, her smile widening and her eyes shining.

"Oh Lana! It's so good to see you, it's been so long. And you've brought a friend, a male friend!" She said, hugging Lana as she stepped back and looked at Calon. "I'm Alara, What's your name son?"

"I'm Calon, but she's not the only friend she brought." He said, referring to the others. "Of course of course. Please, you all come on in. And by the way, I adore your accent Calon."

"Well, thanks!" Calon happily replied. After that, the group made their way inside calm and orderly.

"Your father isn't here right now Lana, so you could rest easy about the whole armor thing." She said, ushering the rest inside their modest home.

"Where is he?"

"He's out somewhere, with...Imperial business." She said, not waving away from her daughter's face. "He's trying to by some time I guess, for that Seilo fellow. I hope what you're doing isn't going to get you killed."

"Don't worry Miss Sinite, this is a simple pickup mission. We'll be gone as soon as we are able too!" Dari happily added.

"As my comrade is saying," Breaan added. "Is that our stay won't be long, we just needed a spot to stay low until we pick up the package."

"I understand, take whatever time you want." Alara said. Soon, the door hissed from deeper within inside the house as a young Human girl stepped out. She contrasted drastically from Lana and Alara, having smooth, brown skin and having hair done in a curly bob. She walked slowly into the room and analyzed every person to make sure there wasn't any threats. Her demeanor rapidly changed when she saw Lana.

"Lana, you're back!" She yelled as she ran and hugged her adoptive sister. She pressed tightly as everyone else awkwardly sat there.

"Yeah, I'm back." Lana smiled, she let her go and introduced the rest. "This is my crew, is it okay that some of them may stay in your room?"

"Uh, which ones?"

"Dari, the Twi'lek over there and Alia and I."

Veskasa crossed her arms. "Vaabir val ganar at?*"

 _*Do they have to_?

"K'atini, bic's shi cuyir par ibi'tuur.*" Lana quickly replied. Veskasa sighed and motioned the two to follow him.

* _Suck it up, it's only for today_

"You guys okay sleeping in the living space?" Lana asked the rest of the men. All of them shook their heads and murmured agreements. Alara drew out blankets and pillows and settled them gently and neatly on the couches.

"Mrs. Sinite, there's really no need." Jerriko said.

"It's okay, you boys have travelled a long distance, just rest yourselves." She said, about to lay out the last blanket on the floor. Lana quickly walked up to her and whispered something into her ear.

"Mom, Calon will be staying with me tonight." She hushed. Her mom gave a quick response to her.

"Oohh! So is he your boyfriend?" She whispered back, quickly going behind the wall to make sure the others don't hear them.

"Yes, sort of, yeah. Look mom, I just don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you two have a wonderful time alone!" Alara giddily said, leaving the wall to join with others.

* * *

"Where's the drop off location for the holodisc?" Alia asked, the dim light of the kitchen table reflected off a blue hue to the crew, who circled around it.

"Some little tea shop near at the northwest side of the city, Seilo will be waiting with a code word to focus his plans to trade" Breaan explained. "He wants us to hide in plain sight, during the time he wants to meet us it usually gets busy. Perfect blend of civilians."

"It's obvious that we need lookouts just in case the worst happens." Breaan said. "There's also a code word we're suppose to say that he would only respond to."

"The code phrase is 'O Terra, your blue beauty is gone.'" Dari chimed in.

"Who's Terra?" Jerriko asked.

"Some long dead planet way out in the Outer Rim, nothing but a hunk of rock. It's real old, but apparently it had civilization, one of the oldest ever." Breaan finished.

"Off to the point," clarified Lana. "Where are the lookouts going to be?"

A holo of the block appeared at the table with various yellow dots scattered around. "Jerriko and Alia will be sitting in a table near the edge of the cafe facing the street, Calon and I will provide sniper coverage in an empty hotel room around the corner and Lana and Dari will meet with Seilo, understood?" The group nodded and confirmed their agreement.

"No need to say it again. Let's do this."

* * *

"This cafe is all right, Seilo has good tastes don't ya think?" Dari yammered. "I heard Lorrdians have nice tastes in these sorts of things. And you know what I had some good experiences with Lorrdians-"

"Dari please don't clog up the comms Dari. So far Breaan and I haven't spotted any Imperials or Seilo anywhere. Jerriko or Alia?"

"I would know if I saw him Calon." Jerriko buzzed. "But I'll let you know when he gets here."

The cafe bustled as people walked around the cafe ordering their food and drinks. Minutes later, no sign of Seilo had come up as people began to disperse.

"I don't see him still. This is a bust!" Lana angrily called.

"Hey, I see him now. Get the phrase ready Lana." Alia talked.

The man known as Seilo Tannrill came to view in everyone's view, his appearance looking the same as it did on the holopic. He walked around looking like he was trying to find someone.

Lana cleared her throat. "Oh Terra, your blue beauty is gone."

His body tensed as he stared at Lana. He slowly walked over and looked at her with an intensity that made everyone tense up. He grabbed a seat and dragged it out, sitting with the calm Mirialan and the excitable Twi'lek girls.

"Here's the holodisc, all the codes are encrypted and very hard to crack." Seilo introduced, getting straight to business. "Tell Dirk that getting the disc was no easy task and that I'll want an increase to my pay, got it?"

"Well hi to you too." Lana remarked. "I wouldn't know anything g about your pay or who runs credits with or in the Rebellion, but I'll make sure that the message is passed along. Now, the disc." She held her hand out as Seilo reached for a pocket, bringing the disc out.

In the empty apartment, Calon and Breaan saw a suspicious glare from a building behind the cafe, and the glare shifted again.

Calon's eyes widened. "Shavit! I think that's a sniper, take cover!"

A orange bolt flew past the table and the remaining people started screaming and panicking as more came into the scene. Seilo flipped the table as the three hid behind it. Jerriko and Alia got up calmly and were ready to bring out their sabers, being pushed by the civilians. Soon, a green trail hit the origin of the orange blasts, a figure falling down and hitting the floor.

"Got 'em, get out of there!" Breaan commanded, but it was too late as Storm Commandos poured out the surrounding buildings. Jerriko activated his lightsaber, but as Alia was about to someone her age had swiped and ran for the same building Calon and Breaan were in.

"That piece of Bantha Fodder stole my saber!" Alia shouted. "Calon go and stop him!"

"I'll go Calon, watch and cover the guys!" Breaan said, getting up, and leaving the room to go running down the hall.

Meanwhile on the street, ten or so Commandos walked slowly up to Seilo and the others, drawing out their weapons and ready to fire. Their blasters aimed directly for them, as the Team leader walked slowly up to the front. Soon, it was just a standoff.

"Drop your weapons, rebel scum." He hissed, getting closer.

"At ease, Captain Majen!" A familiar voice called out. Unmistakably, the figure of Serpion appeared in front of a troop transport, followed by an AT-DP. Followed at her side were Vrega and Amon, who watched silently from the side.

"Well well well, Look of what we have here! Calon's little green doll and his Jedi pets, and is...is that you, Seilo?" She husked, laughing at his sudden appearance. "Isn't this a work of art, a hired goon who was loyal to anyone turned out to be a traitor to all for greed. Very poetic if I might say."

"It's been a while Serpion." Seilo coolly announced.

"Yeah, it's been a long while. Too bad I have to kill you." A green laser shot but almost instantly it was deflected back by Amon, who was the shot coming from far away. The bolt hit Calon's rifle and was destroyed as he cried out and grabbed his hand in pain. Calon's figure left the window and was gone from sight.

"Look at that, he's doing what we trained him to do." Serpion shooked her head. "Captain, get inside the building and liquidate any threats to us. As for Calon, dead or alive."

"Yes ma'am." He and two other Commandos left the others, leaving the five rebels against the rest of the Empire.

* * *

Inside, the man ran up the stairs as he looked down at his new toy, a shiny and elegant lightsaber. Oh man Jayce, you've outdone yourselves this ti-

Another body tackled him down, knocking him down and the lightsaber out of his hand. It rolled down to the end of the hall, where Calon grabbed it with his slightly injured hand. "Got it, let's go!"

"Hey wait! Who are you guys?" The man under Breaan's weight asked.

"None of your business kid, let's go Calon." Breaan answered. A moment later a red bolt hissed near Breaan's head as he secured the kid. Commandos reached up to them, firing their blasters.

"Hurry and let's go kid!" Breaan quickly shouted at the boy, who he let go and dragged with them. In a moment of panic, Calon attempted to activate the lightsaber but was confused about the buttons and knobs surrounding it.

Breaan and the boy named Jayce ran along to Calon, before they all turned the corner upstairs. The Commandos chased them,shooting their blasters but barely missing their bodies.

Down on the street, Lana and the group had already fled, going towards the ship in running speed. They returned fire as commandos and troopers fired upon them. Jerriko stayed in the back to deflect their blasts and hopefully hold off the inquisitor and the Emperor's Hand.

"Riley, you there?!" Lana shouted through her comlink.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We need an extraction! Start up the ship and meet us at this apartment building, sending coordinates now!"

"Got them, I'll pick up as soon as I can." Riley replied. Lana changed the coms to Calon, who picked up immediately, sounds of blaster fire teetering over the noise.

"Lana! You guys okay?!"

"Yeah, listen carefully! There's an apartment building to the east, it should be a few buildings away, meet a the rooftop and wait for Riley and the ship."

"Roger that, we'll try to go!" He replied.

Back in the building, Breaan and Calon tried to make it up the roof as the Commandos ruthlessly pressed towards them. The boy that for some reason stayed with them, probably afraid of what the Imperials would do with him.

"Hey, names Jayce Berlanti." Jayce introduced after they went up the final flight of stairs.

"That's great kid, now scoot off and leave us." Breaan said.

"I'm wanted by the Empire, I can't risk being captured by them. I'm doing this for my own sake!" Jayce replied. "I don't care if you guys are rebels or bounty hunters, I gotta get off Mandalore."

"Alright kid, get ready for jumping then, let's go." Calon readied himself and sprinted across the roof, jumping at the edge and rolling safely to the other side. Jayce smiled and gave a chuckle.

"Ha, I do this for fun!" He jumped without a care and made it across the other building without a problem. Breaan looked back at the roof door as he saw the Commandos heads pop up. He took a deep sigh and ra across the gap, kicking in the air as he landed a bit harshly to the floor of the other buildings roof. They began doing so as the Commandos reached the roof, the captain angry as his targets where getting away.

"Stay here and watch guard! I'm going after these rebel scum myself." The Team leader jumped across and made it, just as the rebels made it again to the next building. However, the Commando wasn't giving up, and he crossed again with speed and aggression.

"That one guy still after us!" Jayce called out.

"Doesn't matter, the ships here!" The freighter landed on the roof as dust blew everywhere. The hangar opened with Riley, smiling and holding a blaster showed.

"Looks like I missed all the fun!" She smirked at Breaan.

"Whatever, we need to cover Lana and them when they reach here." He said, going inside and bringing out a blaster. "Calon, get on the gun turret and make sure no TIEs get after us!" Calon wnet inside and positioned himself in the turret.

Unfortunately, Jayce was lagging behind, as he didn't have the same stamina as the two military men had, and was about to cross the next building. "Jayce, you coming?"

"Yeah, let me just-" he was again cut off as he was tackled. The commando had reached him and pinned him down. Breaan tried to shoot but the commando dragged Jayce to a blindspot, and Breaan couldn't get a shot.

"I don't believe my eyes." The commando chuckled, putting Jayce's arm into a more painful position. "My good old friend, Jayce Berlanti. How's it been sithspit?"

"Dev? Dev Majen?" Jayce asked, surprise in his face.

"The one and only."

"You know what shabuir, kriff off!" Jayce angrily replied.

"Should've known a street car like you wouldn't make it far." He pushed down on Jayce's arm, screaming in pain. Jayce heard blaster fire, but a from Police hovercopter, filled with Stormtroopers that were shooting at the ship as the ships turret fired back.

"Your new buddies are dead Jayce, and you'll be too." Dev threatened, bringing out a holdout pistol and placed it against Jayce's temple. "See you later, friend."

Jayce closed his eyes, and waited for his time, but instead, he felt the weight being pushed, and the cold barrel of the gun was gone as well. He turned his head and saw that Dev had been forced back and was leaning against a vent, unconscious and still. He turned to see his Savior and was awestrucked by her beauty.

Alia snapped Jayce out of his ass by giving a quick punch for stealing her lightsaber. Jayce snapped out and was actually knocked unconscious before she picked him up and dragged him to the ship.

"Everyone's here. Let's go!" Lana said, the ship took of the roof as Troopers kept shooting the ship before the bottom turret opened fire and effectively stopped the troopers fire. The ship then flew past the city in a quick speed and was gone from sight.

* * *

"I understand that this new predicament has caused you to side with us." Dirk commented in a private call with Seilo, who sat alone in the ships common room as everyone else was in their cabins. "And I understand that you want an increase to your mission pay and an official salary."

"Indeed, Dirk. I expected that the people I would be meeting didn't have any major trouble with the Empire, but unfortunately it was the opposite. Of course I wouldn't be asking for a ridiculous amount, but a reasonable amount." The Lorrdian explained.

The Bothan sighed. "I suppose that's a fair asking price. And in case you get bored, we have a new mission for you to command."

"Really?" Seilo intrigued. "What's the mission?"

"Raidek, the senators son, was arrested and tried for treason. We need to break him out, and since you have an already effective team to accomplish this, we just need you to go back to Dantooine."

Seilo leaned back into his chair and smirked. "I want an advance for this."

"It'll be in your account in a few minutes. Suppose it's all I could do for the Empire knowing your working for us now."

"Indeed it is Dirk, indeed it is."

* * *

 **A/N: hey guys! New chapter featuring two characters, Jayce Berlanti and Dev Majen by stormrunner74, and Seilo Tannrill by Gambit Hawk. Real interesting to write them! I'd admit, this was kinda difficult to write though, and it was gonna be a lot longer but then I saw when I last updated the story and I decided to chop it down.**

 **This chapter we learned some stuff about Calon! (I hope that this isn't in poor tastes either, just something that I thought could only break the intense fanaticism of Stormtroopers.) If you are wondering what type of accent Calon has, it's a Core Accent, I.e. a British or Pronounced English, much like Obi Wan and lots of Imperial Commanders in the Empire. This was because I just noticed that Pakrik Minor is in the Core Worlds.**

 **And if any if you are confused of when all of this takes place the time of this story it's at 1 BBY, 1 year Before the Battle Of Yavin.**

 **Some news on the next Star Wars SYOC. I've been thinking on whether it should involve Earth of not, like starting there with some story of how it was integrated with the Star Wars Galaxy or that it should start somewhere else, like say Mandalore, I'll have a new poll up for this. The Earth being involved was always a interesting concept to me and I'd like to see what to do with it, but alas I'm not sure how that'll go.**

 **Next update will be TRBH**

 **Leave a review, follow/Fav, do whatever. May the force be with you! Big Bravo out!**


	12. The Pit pt 1

"Keep moving scum, we don't have time waiting on you!" The guard shouted as he kicked forward Raidek. Gannis in front of him kneeled down to help him up, but was met with an electro-staff to the sides. Gannis yelped in pain as he was forced to get up.

"Keep moving! The Warden doesn't have all day!" The other guard shouted.

"Get up Raidek, I don't like being shocked." Gannis said. Raidek shakily stood up as placed his cuffed hands down low as to not agitate the guards again. With one final shove they were lead to the main facility before they were blindfolded and gagged. They were again dragged like dolls towards a set of confusing and twisting tunes before they finally stopped in a unpleasant and fish-like smelling office, backed up by what seems to be a salty aroma. The guards roughly took off their blindfolds and gags to reveal a tall figure staring meekly into a fish tank.

"Mr. Loto, nice of you to join us." A low deep voice began. "I'm Orys, Orys Dh'ankes'yk. It's not everyday we see political families in this prison, it's truly an honor to see someone from the planet with a celebrity status."

"Well, I aim to please my fans." He coyly smirked, but was met by a fist from the guard.

The figure chuckled before he turned around and revealed himself to the two. He was a tall and muscled Karkaradon with a sharply mouth that would make anyone feel intimidated. His skin was black that faded to white on his front body, his dark eyes flecked gold as he stared them down. He placed his clawed, web hands on the desk, and sat down in his chair chuckling quietly as he further examined the duo.

"I understand that you've been charged with Treason and Terrorism, big charges that equal big punishment. Of course with your political status, and a few quick holocalls with your grandfather, it seems that you'll be getting off easy."

"Define 'easy.'" Gannis said.

"Let's just say that the torture droid is busy this week." The warden husked, leaning back. "But, first degree treason and first degree terrorism both result in the death penalty. And beheading is still used on Dantooine and the blade is eager to meet the both of you. Get then out of my sight." Orys finished with a grin. Gannis and Raidek looked at each other and gulped, before they were turned around again and started to be gagged and bound. They were dragged away and continued down the hall, where they continued down to the confusing and narrow halls.

* * *

"Wait, they got _arrested_?!" Seilo just nodded as Lana sat back down and rubbed her temples.

"Well, how did they get into trouble?" Calon asked as he comforted Lana.

"Apparently a witnessed recognized him from your little battle from Coruscant. He reported it since it seems that he somehow got to Dantooine that same day and saw him on the same platform." Seilo explained. "Got new mission details from Dirk, he wants a breakout."

"Damnit Raidek, of all the times to get caught…" Jerriko murmured under his breath. "So Seilo, how will we break him out, we dress Calon up as an Imperial again and just take him to the prison?"

"Something close, but not nearly." Seilo activated the holoterminal to reveal a Pantoran man who scarily almost completely resembled him, the only difference being slight cheekbone structure, the gold eyes and instead of a beard, had a mustache.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Calon gazed in astoundment, the resemblance was almost uncanny.

"This is Jared Askri, a smuggler that's heading to the same prison as Raidek. Iced been charged with distribution and smuggling of class 1 narcotics. His transport to the prison had been delayed by us and we were lucky enough to have someone who looks like him. Right now we have Jared and the prison transport at the base."

Seilo turned off the holoterminal and folded his arms. "The problem that we face is that our way of extraction is still in development. Apparently there's a Riley character has been developing a ship inside the base. Is there any way to contact her?"

"As luck would have it she's here. She's talking to her brother right now." Lana commented.

"Let's head back to the base, and we'll go on from there." Seilo finished.

Alia stared pensively at the sleeping man, his chest heaving and dropping. This Jayce has been out for almost an hour, he definitely needs a checkup once he's back at the base. Lana opened the door to the medical bay, Spot following her and beeping excitingly.

"How's he been doing?" Lana asked sitting down next to Alia.

Alia sighed and lean back. "I've might of hit him too hard, he's been out for a while, and I was thinking that I should take him to the medical staff at the base."

Jayce started to stir as he opened his eyes. "Ugh, uh…" He mumbled.

"Looks like he's waking up." He slowly started to sit himself up, before he started to panicked at the unfamiliar scenery.

"Where am I?! Who are you!?" He startledly said. Alia claimed him down by placing her hand on him comfortably. "Woah, I feel a lot calmer…" Jayce whispered.

"How did you do that?" Lana asked.

"Old Jedi trick, they'd use this on toddlers and babies at the temple. I manage to figure it out." Alia said.

"That's cool, that's a cool thing to learn." Jayce dreamily added. "And your pretty, really pretty…"

Alia gave a small nervous laugh. "Sometimes they'd admit some things that pop in their head."

Once Jayce was completely calmed, Lana leaned close and started to speak to Jayce in Mando'a. Alia listened without a clue as they converse in the foreign language.

After a few minutes of this, a knock came onto the door. Alia and the others looked at the viewport, Jerriko mouthing Alia behind the door. "I'll be back, get whatever you can out of this guy." Alia stepped away and the two again talked in Mando'a.

The door slid open as Alia began to talk to Jerriko. "So what's the deal about that handsome kid inside?"

"He tried to take my lightsaber. But he was being chased with Calon and Breaan so they just picked him up. Another Raidek story." She smiled.

"Speaking of Raidek." Jerriko trailed off. "He went and somehow got himself captured along with some spacer that Lana knows. The guys at the base are planning a good ol' switcheroo with someone that's going to the prison as well."

"Who's involved in the operation?" Alia asked.

"Breaan and I will be acting as guards, Calon will be the prisoner and everyone else will be at the base or at the extraction ship, thanks to Riley."

"This thing just gets deeper doesn't it before we get higher doesn't it?" Alia sighed.

"Yes it does, Alia, yes it does."

* * *

Dev Majen stood at the Imperial Garrison at Sundari with only himself and a slew of body bags for his former team. Seven were laid out as the other three were wounded in battle against an entirely after the departure of the smuggler's ship. Some overly patriotic Mandalorians attacked them in a fit of defending the traitors. The ensuing chaos quelled, but at the cost of his team. Dev was told that the injuries were too severe to return them to combat and that they'd soon be medically discharged from service.

Dev pinched his nose bridge and heard footsteps. Dev turned around and saw that Vrega walked up to him and stared down at the fallen commandos.

"Remember, _nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la.''*_

 _*_ _ **Not gone, merely marching far away.**_

"Thank you for the sentiment but that's not what you're here for is it?"

"No, Sion and the Inquisitor requested your presence inside the Commandant's office. I recommend you shouldn't keep them waiting." Vrega advised, before he went away to do whatever he does. Dev sighed and put on his helmet and calmly walked towards the Imperial building.

He turned the gray corners and the blank walls until he read the plaque indicating the Commandant's office. He politely knocked and the door slid open not a moment later. Inside were Serpion Sion, the Emperor's Hand and an Inquisitor, who was not known by any other name known to Dev, and an aged man with graying hair and a hooked nose whose face was set still in a emotion of contempt.

"Ah, Captain Majen, please sit down. Our friends from Coruscant have something to say." The Commandant spoke, pouring out some Alderaanian wine. Dev somberly sat down next to Serpion who shot him a strange smile. Vrega entered the room later and leaned next to the door, quietly viewing the scene before him.

"Captain Majen, it seems that you are in need of a team of that unfortunate incident after those traitors escaped." Serpion began, activating a holoprojector. "There happens to be a squad already in need of a new Captain, and I recommended you as a replacement. Despite your blunder of not capturing the rebels and your men dying doesn't mean I don't have hope for you."

"What are the specs on the new team then?" Dev asked enthusiastically. If the Hand was being so nice to him that must mean something bad is going to happen."

"Unfortunately, since the bulk of our shadow troopers are out trying to stop another rebel group called Rogue One, we have a group of Storm Commandos who were trained from childhood to fight."

"From Childhood? How old are they?"

"This was before the clone wars, there was a secret group of the judicious branch of the Old Republic who felt like war was eminent and started to search for special candidates for a possible clone army or just for a special forces team. They've been in our use since the switch to the Empire and should be in their twenties if not younger." The commandant answered.

"Yes, as I was saying," Serpion glared at the Commandant harshly before continuing. "These are highly trained soldiers, and they're now under your command."

"Fantastic, where do we start from here? Are we planning to return to finding Calon?" Vrega interrupted.

"I'm not too sure, so far we are instructed to find out where he is but so far we haven't had a clue." Amon spoke up. "I think he's working with the bigger Rebellion, rather than his own doing."

"And that's where we hit a block. Haron has been busy with local politics and such and hasn't been contacted since we've been on Mandalore."

"Needless to say, we will be here until we get orders from Haron. And Dev, get ready to debrief your new team, they'll land shortly, meeting dismissed." Serpion concluded.

Dev stood and saluted before he left the room. he walked passively to the landing strip as he saw a Lambda Class shuttle descending on the platform, marked with marking reading "Special Forces". He sighed and walked towards the shuttle with little excitement in his face, just waiting until he had the chance to find and kill those rebels, especially Jayce. _A new team, what a stroke of luck._

* * *

The ship landed peacefully inside the hidden base as Dirk waited patiently for the crew of the smuggler's ship. Once it landed, it opened with most of the people pouring out, including Riley.

"Hello Calon, we need your crew urgently in the planning room. And you are to follow Breaan to the medical bay for your disguise. Lana will also assist you." Dirk said, wasting no time on formalities. Breaan and Calon rushed towards the medical bay with Lana close by, and wasted no time going.

Breaan, Lana and Calon reached the medical bay, only a few privacy barriers up as Breaan directed them towards the right one.

"Can you do a Pantoran accent Calon?" Breaan asked, turning the corner down a hall.

"Is this alright? Hello, I am Jared Askri, a smuggler." Calon said, his voice and pronunciation slightly different.

"That's good enough, let's see this guy." They reached an isolated room and opened the privacy barrier. Strapped to the bed was Jared Askri, who was angrily trying to shift himself off. He stopped his thrashing as soon as he saw Calon, before questioning his appearance.

"I didn't know I had a human twin, guess dad or mum was busy." Jared lightly chuckled. "What's all this? Is this why I was stopped and dragged out here instead if going to prison?"

"Just shut your face Jared, where's the medical droid?" Breaan wondered.

A medical droid so appeared behind the trio. "Hello, I am D3-7G, I'm the medical droid who's gonna help you switch these two."

"Medical droid? Why do we need a medical droid?" Lana questioned.

"We need both of them to be here and do a DNA mask so that Calon's pigment could be like Jareds and he could pass their tests." Breaan answered. "Calon, shave that beard

"Is that necessary? Couldn't we just paint Calon and switch out his pee?" Lana questioned.

"We can't, apparently there's something in the showers that makes any type of available paint wash off. This is the best way to pass him as Jared. Calon, go shave your beard into a moustache, there's shaving tools inside the refresher."

Calon nodded and hurried away. The droid came close with a syringe in its arm, probing near Jared with the needle dangerously close to his face.

"Be still Mr. Askri, I need a blood sample from you." D3 injected the needle to his arm and drew out blood, before Jared started to complain again.

"What are you gonna do with me huh, Gonna kill me?"

"Depends on how you act." Was all Breaan said. Calon came back with his face shaved and in a set of the same prison clothing as Jared. Calon sat down next to them as the droid began announcing his plan.

"The blood will contain a temporary DNA mask and pigment altering protein, once it's completely inside it'll last for 48 standard hours before it'll disappear." D7 explained. "The iris in your eyes will also change temporarily to match Jareds."

"Good to know, will this be painful?"

"No, but you'll feel a slight tingling in the areas affected. My work here is done." D7 announced. He scooted away as the area of where the needle entered Calon was now starting to tingle, and slowly turning blue.

"Wow, it's already turning blue." Calon stated, fascinated at the slow blue mass spreading azure on his arm now covering his forearm.

"We're almost late, we gotta go to the prison convoy or else they'll suspect something." Breaan noticed. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

Jerriko whistled as he saw the ship that was to rescue his friends was finally uncovered, a Corellian VCX-100 freighter, modified with gun turrets from old Republic gun ships and a some Basic that read "The Unknown Vigil" with other paintings and symbols rebellion and other things. "This is the pickup ship?" Jerriko asked, gliding his hand down its side.

"Yeah, took me a while to modify it, but this is it, mostly." Riley smiled back, happy that she impressed someone with her ship. "The thing is that it doesn't have shielding, I had to make room for the cloaking device so one good shot from a TIE or a turbolaser would take this puppy down."

"That explains why we are using it for extract only right?" Jerriko asked.

"Yup, now we're just waiting for the Calon guy to go." Riley opened the ship's hangar and entered inside the ship as she invited Jerriko. Inside, she started to talk to him about the the crew details.

"I've been over the plan with Breaan already, and I've got a good plan with the crew positions." Riley activated a holoterminal with the ship showing. The part of the ship she highlighted were positioned with the names of of who was suppose to control them.

"Lana and i will be inside the cockpit, you and Breaan will control the turrets on the top and front and Alia will manage the globe turret from the republic gunships. Once we get an all clear from Dirk we'll slide into the prison nice and easy." Riley casually laid back and put her arms behind her head. "In no time we'll have your paladin and his friend."

"Padawan, not paladin." He corrected. "Besides that i think we're ready."

Then, Alia, Breaan, and Lana came inside the ship. After another explanation of the plan, the crew watched from the ramp as the stolen prison shuttle flew off, with Calon inside, awaiting for his call to rescue their friends.

* * *

Gannis stood silently as another big alien shoved him at the lone waiting for food. Gannis fell to the floor as the ugly brute laughed his way in front of him. Raidek helped him up as Gannis brushed himself off.

"Of course, dirty criminals…" He muttered angrily as he picked up his plate. "I should've said no to Calon."

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought he would owe me after, he really does now." Gannis frowned at the plop of gooey chunks that dipped into his plate. Raidek grimaced as the same happened to his plate, before he followed Gannis to a table.

They sat down and talked quietly as guards dressed in armor passed by and gave them dirty looks. Gannis took a quick gulp of his food and made a face at the taste.

"Ugh, this food is disgusting." He commented. "We need to get out of here."

Raidek gagged at the taste of his own food and quickly put the fork down. "I'm pretty sure the Rebellion will get us, and then you can talk to Calon about your deal."

Soon, a stranger say down next to the two, his sudden appearance startling the two. A tall Pantoran man, set with a moustache and tattoos and everything. He eerily had a striking resemblance to Calon, but he seemed to be ignoring the two as if they're not there.

"Hey, who are you?" Gannis asked, some intimidation in his voice.

A Pantoran accent replied rather quickly and friendly.

"A friend." The man smiled. Raidek's face lit up as he began to realize who it was.

"That's you, isn't it Calon?"

"Yes it is." Gannis relaxed a bit and crossed his arms.

"That's a pretty good disguise, good thing that Raidek recognized you." Gannis chuckled. "I trust that you have a plan for our escape?"

"The plan is to start a riot and escape in the courtyard from a pickup ship with our crew. Don't know how we can start once though."

"Yeah before that," Gannis said. "I want to discuss my compensation for this whole debacle, was your shipment successful?"

"It was, fifty thousand credits. Let me guess, you want a cut?"

"Yeah, I do. Have you spent any of it yet?"

"Just about two thousand for supplies."

"I want ten thousand." Gannis quickly finished.

"Fine. That it?" Calon inquired.

"For now, yes." Raidek coughed to interrupt the two.

"Uh, back to escaping? I don't want to be beheaded in a few days."

"Right." Calon reached under the table and brought three very small colored earpieces, designed to match their surrounding color. "These were placed from a man on the inside, put these on and we'll communicate when we are separated. Now, who's the big guy running camp?"

Raidek quickly chimed in. "That'll be Orys whatever-his-last-name-is, he decided to give us a special greeting with us. After that we got assigned our cells and here we are now."

"There's a reason why this prison is out here and secluded but close enough to supply routes." Gannis put out. "The Pit, they call this place, because no one can ever get out and it sucks anyone in."

Calon are his food absentmindedly, use to the grimy taste of ready-to-open food for years. He smiled as he finished the last of it "Well, get ready for a historical event, because we're gonna be the first to escape."

* * *

 **A/N: This will be a new chapter type in planning to do, splitting it up in parts because the story arc will be too large to use in one chapter unless it's gonna be a 9 to 12 thousand word chapter which will take me like 2 months to write so yeah. as you may noticed I usually do one small arc per chapter with our main heroes and some subplots with the villains. Or ark east I think I do anyways. The new character introduced is Orys Dh'ankes'yk by Karmaisms. I've been sick lately so that explains the amount of time writing this.**

 **Next chapter will be TRBH or Loyalty, whichever I finish first.**

 **And speaking of Loyalty, it's a new story about Star Wars with a little twist, I'm looking for OCs so check that out if you will!**

 **May the force be with you, Big Bravo out!**


	13. Imperial Drabble and Update

**A short Drabble about an Imperial. Enjoy.**

* * *

"We've lost."

That was TK-456's first doubt of victory came from, when news of the second Death Star had been destroyed. When was sent to tell his commanding officer looked distant as he said it, his hand slowly tracing the table as he walked. He turned around suddenly and told him this.

"Leave me trooper, I wish to be alone." TK-456 did so, and quickly left the room, not soon after did he hear not the quick zip of a blaster, but rather the explosive crack of a slugthrower, and TK-456 started to doubt the Empire.

Jakku was a year later. A disaster for the remaining Imperial Navy. TK-456 fought along with other troopers, his fellow brothers and sister against an advancing wave of rebels. They were to defend a fallen Star Destroyer, and a makeshift base from the wreckage. They were winning, and they managed to push the rebels to a fallen corvette cruiser.

He somehow managed to survive the charge, all around him his fellow armored clad friends died left and right, falling down from blaster burns and explosions. Another seed of doubt was planted, what exactly did they die for? For Jakku, for the Emperor, or for each other? The scariest possibility that TK-456 thought was for nothing, a thought that plagued him until he hit cover once more.

* * *

The Stormtrooper payed no heed in the rebels, who had their hands raised, his E-11 pointing towards the rebel prisoners. They looked at him with anger and nervousness, waiting for him to possibly pull the trigger and end their lives. He's not surprised that the rebels retreated to another checkpoint and left this gun nest alone to fend for themselves, it was like them to leave the unimportant to die.

Just like us. He immediately pushed that thought back, shaking his head quickly to try to forget what he just conjured up.

"The Empire shall prevail rebel scum." He said, hints of doubt stuck in his voice. "The Emperor is still alive in memory and his-"

"How old are you son?" The oldest of the three rebels asked. He was an more mature man, grayed hair tipping him with an whiter beard. He's heard of rebels taking anyone they could get but old men like him shouldn't fight.

"That doesn't matter, now shut up or I'll-"

"Take a look kid." The man interrupted. "Look at the boy next to me."

TK-456 looked at the boy. He was short, covered in freckles and having messy long red hair. His green eyes were petrified, his helmet shaking with his body as TK-456 glared solemnly.

"He's only 16, and the girl over here?" He motioned towards a young Mikkian girl, eyes full of fear as her pinkish skin paled at TK-456's stare.

"She just turned 17. And me? I'm 50. Let these two go, they're too young to die." TK-456 felt something, like the tiniest etch of sympathy, before it was squashed down. His doubts however kept it alive, alive enough to not notice the boy reaching for a blaster pistol near him.

Without a blink TK-456 shot him, the old man's face contorting to sadness while the girl shrieked. He kicked away the blaster from his clasped hands. "That stupid kid…" He heard the old man mutter, as the girl began sobbing. TK-456 didn't stop her as she dropped her hands and hugged his corpse. The doubt came back.

 _What are we doing?_

"Trooper, we are ordered to retreat." He heard the sounds of boots come closer as the voice grew greater. He saw an officer walk behind him as he stared disgustedly at the weeping rebels.

"The rebels came back with reinforcements and are about to break our line, dispose of these rebels and come towards headquarters."

The officer began walking back, away from the three. "I think we shouldn't kill these rebels sir, they don't pose any-"

TK-456 wasn't able to finish as the officer came back with celerity and killed the two rebels. The officer, a older man with permanent scowl stared at him while doing it.

"Do not disobey me or ever talk back trooper, you have no voice, now get moving." The officer left and holstered his weapon as the smoldering blaster wounds.

 _What are we doing?_

* * *

"The rebels just broke through the second line, we need reinforcement now!" The Stormtrooper Commander yelled over the sounds of explosions and blaster fire. TK-456 sat next to him behind a fallen AT-ST as he waited for new orders. TK-456 had no doubt anymore, they were gonna lose this battle, and he knows that all the troopers want to surrender. The Commander was getting angrier as he kept getting the same answer.

"Defend till the last man Commander, now is not the time for cowardice!"

After that, the commander crushed the comlink with his boot.

"Should we surrender?" TK-456 asked to the exasperated commander. Even through all the blaster fire and noise, he kept a bored and tired look.

"We've lost." Was all the commander said. A thermal detonator exploded near them, but the commander didn't flinch at all, he stared somberly at the falling or fallen bodies of Stormtroopers.

The officer at Endor, suddenly TK-456 remembered, he remembered the doubt first came there. At this point, it wasn't a doubt, it wasn't a thought of treason. It was fact. They've lost, they were the bad guys.

"They're aren't sending us reinforcements. We have no more people to fling." He rubbed his eyes tenderly. "Not like we matter anyway. Give me your comlink trooper."

TK-456 did so and handed him the small cylinder. The commander set it up to the open channel and communicated with all the troops, including TK-456, the comlink in his he lent echoing the commander next to him.

"Drop your weapons and surrender, gentlemen. There's no point, they left us. We've lost."

After that, the first time for a while, the blaster fire stopped. The rebels looked confused until the troopers emerged, hands in the air and dropping no their weapons. The rebels quickly covered the area and TK-456 joined the commander, and walked with him to the rebels.

* * *

He's no longer TK-456. He's now a person again, he's now Jun again, under a free government that won't send him to fight again. He was a lowly Stormtrooper, almost all of them were left alone, they only went after higher ups.

He supposed that the Empire was never once the good guys. The doubt was now reality, but now he knows that one day, everything will be good and fine, and Jun has no doubt about it.

* * *

 **Something to keep you guys knowing I'm still alive. I've been busy with a job and we're finally getting ready for finals at school so I haven't had the time to write. Anyways, I'll try to pop out an update for my other stories, until then, may the force be with you, always.**


	14. Prison Break

"This place sucks." Raidek muttered, sitting in a cell with a more older, weathered man, signs of former battle dressed over him. The man chuckled as he leaned back in his small cell bed, putting his arms behind his back.

"Get use to it kid, or, at least for a little while." He started. "I've heard that you'll be executed, at least you won't spend another day in this place. As for me, I won't ever see the light of day again."

Raidek shifted and jumped from his bed, giving the man a stare. "What did you do to get in here?"

"I disobeyed orders." He said. "I was loyal to the Republic, and to the Jedi. I was a proud clone for a proud Republic. But then some time during the last days of the war, I started to question things, started to ask why do we do the things we did. Then when the Republic became the Empire, I would have no part of it. I removed my inhibitor chip and i worked as a merceneray."

 _A clone huh? Didn't think there was many left._ Raidek thought.

"Anyways, after that, I was just a wondering soul working as a hired gun with the rebellion until they found me. For now, I'm stuck here."

"That's unfortunate to hear." The clone laughed at his pity, before he rested comfortably in his bed.

"Don't worry about me kid, that's step one of prison. I'm a clone, I don't have much time to live anyways."

Raidek looked down at the gray floor that contrasted his orange jumpsuit, his assigned boots poking of the orange and gray with a shiny black. He stared at them silently as he thought whether he should tell this old bastard about the plan.

"What's your name old man?"

"I'm not old kid, I'm 32. War and speed aging makes you wrinkly and grayed." He stayed silent for a moment before he spoke up. "I _was_ CT-3588, but my nickname was Doe."

"Well Doe, I got a plan to break out of this place, and I want you to come with us."

The clone laughed harshly at the absurdity. "And what makes you think that you won't fail?"

"Better to die in escaping instead of rotting in here isn't it?"

The clone looked at Raidek with uncertainty, clearly thinking of the choice of joining. He stood up soon after and held out his hand for a shake.

"I guess one last hurrah won't hurt. I'm in." Raidek smiled and shook his hand, Doe started to laugh in satisfaction. He sat down in his bed as he spoke to Raidek one more time.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Orhys sat silently as he looked over his terminal as he looked over the files of his new prisoners. Raidek Loto, a Dantooine native, as well as his friend Gannis Merchan, another native to the planet. The Karkaradon read with interest their backstory, reading little events that were thankfully recorded by the Empire.

"Sir, you're receiving a holocall from Imperial Command." His secretary buzzed, causing the Orys to stop reading.

"Whoever it is tell them to call later, I'm busy at the moment."

His secretary hesitated before speaking again. "Sir, it's from a very _high_ place in Imperial Command. I don't think you should put them off."

Orys grunted. "Fine, conference them in."

The room darkened as the holoprojector powered up and a figure of a woman dressed in elaborate armor and a mask appeared. The holo stared at Orys before they spoke, revealing that the caller was a woman, dressed in elaborate armor.

"Warden Orys, hello."

"Hello, I don't believe we've met, who are you?" The woman sighed and sat down in her own chair wherever she was, and crossed her legs as her mask looked dead at Orys.

"I work directly for the Emperor and I am on a mission." She began. "We are looking for a certain man named Calon Mezad, the details on him are not to be discussed. The only information I could give you is that he is now a vital asset to the Rebellion. And he also picked up some friends along the way…"

"And what does that have to do with me?" Orys replied disgruntledly. He didn't like his time wasted.

"Calon's friends include Raidek Loto, the Senator Loto's grandson. We received word that he was recently imprisoned at your prison."

"The Pit." Orys informed, letting her know the name of the prison.

"I don't care what it's called, either transfer Loto to us or we'll visit the prison, and it wouldn't be a good experience for you." Serpion threatened. Orys smirked a sharp grin as he chuckled.

"I suppose you have to visit, Dantooine is on lockdown for illegal smugglers, and we are currently out of ships." Orys leaned back but then felt a harsh tug around his neck. He went to grab at the tugging but nothing was there. He saw the woman had her hand out, balling it ever so slightly.

"You pathetic fish alien scum." Serpion ranted. "I know about your family, your wife and her soon to be child, if you do not deliver him by tomorrow to our base in Arthet you will all perish! You and your abomination of a family will be dissected. Is this understood?" Serpion hushed, her whole body straining at the use of the force from such a distance.

"F-fine!" The tugging disappeared and both were left catching their breath, exhausted from the action. "I'll will bring him to you tomorrow, but he was arrested with someone else, a Gannis Merchan. What of him?"

"Do what you will with Merchan, we want Raidek." Serpion ended the conversation and her blue figure disappeared. Orys stared angrily at the holotransmitter before he quickly destroyed it in a fit of rage. They knew about his wife, and the sheer anger of the woman's voice meant that she knew it was a human wife. If being Alien wasn't bad enough, having a human spouse or lover was worse.

He sat back on his chair and leaned in it. He sighed frustratingly and alerted his secretary.

"Make sure that Prisoner Loto is ready to leave off planet to go to Arthet, wherever the hell that is." The secretary responded quickly with assurance and speed and Orys stared at the damaged transmitter, making a angered noise and left it there as he left his office to meet Loto once more.

* * *

The alarm rang out for designated free time, and in a slow and disgruntled manner, the prisoners shuffled out their cells to the indoor courtyard, two old netted goals for games of boloball, weights, and a simple 10 meter track for running. Amongst the crowd of contrasting jumpsuits, Calon and Gannis walked side by side as Raidek and Doe followed near them.

"That's the Calon guy, The Pantoran?" Doe whisked.

"That's him alright, even with that disguise he's still recognizable. Let's go follow him." Gannis and Calon walked near a table before sitting down, and slowly eyeing Raidek and the Clone casually walking towards the same area.

"Raidek, who the hell is that?" Gannis asked.

"Yeah Raidek, who is that?" Calon followed up.

"This is Doe, he's a clone that worked for the Rebellion. He's good guys, trust me." Raidek answered. He sat down and motioned Doe to sit as well. The four sat silently as the three stared at Doe, who at the same time was staring at them distrustfully.

"Is there something on my face?" Doe cheekily added.

"What's your story Doe, why does Raidek trust you?" Calon asked.

"Because I use to work for the rebellion, it's why I'm in this dump out here and not living in cosy retirement with all the other Clones." Doe explained. "I'm as anti-Imperial as everyone else here, and then some."

Gannis Scoffed "How do we know that you're just undercover to expose our pla-"

"Before you finish that sentence, look here." He pointed and tapped quickly at a small scar at the side of his head. "We all have chips here, right in our noggins. I found out that's what made us kill the Jedi and turn to the Emperor. I'm loyal to the Republic."

"Fine, he could stay just as he helps." Calon decided. "Now for the plan. A riot is the only sure thing to distract the whole prison wake we want for a pick up from our people, and then we're safe for the time being, unless those assholes show up again."

"The who?" Doe asked.

"I've been chased by three people that my former commander sent to either capture or silence me, they've been hindering to say the least." Calon did a quick look around of the prison, a few guards here and there and various inmates minding their business. He got an ugly glare from a burly looking man, but he paid no attention to it.

"They seem like force users, I've heard about Inquisitors but I've never seen them until now." Calon added. "So I thought I'd warn you about it when you join."

"The great thing about working with the Jedi is that you figure out what their weaknesses are, they're pretty much the same for all these force-sensitives." Doe remarked, rubbing his bald head. "Now, about this plan…"

"The plan is as good as any simple prison escape. Prison riot causes distraction, we slip through laundry, transport, garbage, crematory, whatever we need to get out of this place and somewhere so the ship could pick us up." Calon explained. "We just need to figure out how to start a prison riot."

"I admire how easy you think things are gonna be," Raidek chimed. "Seriously Calon, you seem to get lucky every time."

"What can I say, I aim to please." Calon smirked.

Loud footsteps echoed the dining room as the large, bulky man that stared at Calon began walking towards the table, his eyes filled with malice and anger.

"Hey, Jared!" He shouted, quickly reaching the table and grabbed Calon by the collar and lifted him up. "Remember me?"

"N-no I don't!" Calon exclaimed in his fake Pantoran accent.

"It's Malik, You ripped me off from a job and threw me into the hellhole, It's time for revenge!" He threw Calon across the table as he landed in the floor hard, Calon groaning from the pain.

"I think it's a good time for that riot," Nab whispered.

The crew got themselves ready for the chaos that's about to ensue. Merchan sighed as he cracked his neck and looked at the soon swarming guards. "Yeah, no kidding!"

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY, I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I know I promised to be more updative earlier this month but I didn't think school was gonna start this harsh. Whole new staff, increased rules and stuff really makes it feel like it's an Imperial Occupied Planet.**

 **Anyways, leave a review if you can and stuff. I really appreciate that you guys could do that to see if you guys are still reading. God Bless, BB.**


	15. Authors Note: A Fresh Start

Hello everyone.

I want to say that this story- as well as this profile- is coming to an end. Ive lost interest in these stories, even in Spark Of Fire, and simply the motivation to carry it on. That's not to say I didn't love you right reviews and your characters in fact I loved them, it really helped my keep writing.

the thing is that I've made too man that promises on this profile and failed to keep them or follow them through. I've discontinued most of my stories, haven't introduced characters, and slowly made my writing.

Thats not to say I haven't but stopped writing, I just wanted a new outlook and a fresh start. If you want to know what I'm writing now, check out my new profile, MisterBombastic. It's not the same length of Big Bravo, but I like to think it's a monument to my improvement as a writer.

thank you for reading, and God Bless you all.

-Big Bravo


End file.
